Saving Roxas
by DivineSoul
Summary: "We haven't seen each other in years and he can't even look me in the eyes?" Sequal to Saving Axel. Rated for future chapters.
1. Four Years

**Whoohoo! I'm back with the sequel! Aren't you excited? It's short, I know, but it's just gonna be like a little intro test, okay? I'm looking for feedback and a certain number of reviews before updating next. If you can, give me a review or message! It may seem confusing, but it will make sense!**

_**Previously in Saving Axel**_**: It's been four years since the end of **_**Saving Axel**_**. Roxas has moved back with his birth parents, Tifa and Cloud Strife, leaving Axel behind in Twilight Town. Axel never contacted Roxas, and Roxas never contacted Axel. They've been living their own lives, and Axel thinks and misses Roxas every day, but goes about his life with a fake smile.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, blah, blah, blah. Things would be SO different if I did. Just ask **_**TheFifthTurk**_**. **

**Important Notice****: If you haven't read Saving Axel, go read it. It will make a lot more sense, because I won't explain every little detail, but I'll try.**

**Saving Roxas**

**Chapter 1: Four Years**

**Axel's POV**

"Mr. Lea?" the man across from me asked. He was wearing a grey suit and his hair was slicked down onto his head making him look younger than he probably was. I sat across from him wearing a black suit myself. I was smiling politely, paying close attention because I really wanted this job, but I felt my smile was starting to look fake. Not that it was ever a real smile; hasn't been for four years, but I've always been good at faking emotions. _He_ would have agreed with me.

"Yes?"

"What three words would you use to describe yourself?" he asked curiously, and I thought for a moment. I would say I was an idiot, a coward, and a fool…not that I would tell a future employer that.

"I would say I'm hardworking, bold, and a team player," I lied, and he nodded, happy with that answer. It's not hard to lie about these things. Everyone knows what an employer wants to hear, so just telling them what they want to hear will land you a job, right?

"Last thing," he said while taking a sip of his coffee, "Where do you see yourself in ten years?" he asked me expectantly. If I wasn't in front of this man, I would scream out loud that I would be with _him_, wherever that might be. I didn't really care, I just wanted _him_. My dad, my birth dad, once told me that no one cares about your personal life and that a business life takes certain precedence over everything else. Having a place in the world is more important than having love in this world. It will always follow after power like a lost puppy. As much as I hate that man, it was true to an extent.

"I see myself working right below you and making this place the best in the world," I said, and he smiled widely and laughed to himself. He stood up and I did as well. We shook hands, and I grabbed my file and held it to my side.

"I'm sure I will be calling you soon, Mr. Lea," he said as he showed me to the door of his office. "You can leave those with my secretary and have a good night," he said, and I thanked him again as he shut the door. I walked up to the small desk and placed the copy of my resumé on the desk and walked toward the elevator of the building. I planned to make the rest of my day off worth it by getting some ice cream and taking a nap back at my apartment. When the doors of the elevator closed, I let my head thump on the wall of the elevator before looking at my reflection in the doors.

Tall and lanky. I guess I never really changed since high school. My hair was still obnoxiously red and in long, unruly spikes like it had been for years. I was dressed in this dumb suit I borrowed from my adoptive parentsand felt ridiculous.

When I reached the bottom floor, I walked out into the large, impressive lobby of the Sunset Hill Psychiatric Hospital. It was impressive, but the bottom floor was devoted to the (in my opinion) largest waiting room ever and a few clinic examination rooms. I went to college, I wanted to be a psychologist. A psychologist is someone who studies mental processes and human behavior by observing, interpreting, and recording how people and other animals relate to one another and the environment.

My professor once told me that the doctor has to be on the same level as their patients to truly understand how their brain is working. What I take from that is, the doctor must have as much or more issues than their patients. When I think about it, I think I would generally have more issues than anyone. My mother was a drug addict who once sold my body for a fix and then killed herself, blaming me. I also had a crazy-ass, abusive father who tried to kill me and my best friends four years ago. I have more, tons more, but I really don't want to think about that right now.

They weren't good times.

I walked into the twilight of outside where people were bustling about trying to get home for dinner. I debated getting a taxi, but I decided to walk to the train station on foot. Sometimes I need a solitary walk by myself.

I passed a few teenage girls who were singing to a song on as they shared ear buds for their iPods. It was a familiar song because I was one of the first people to ever hear it. It made me think of my very good friend, Demyx Harris.

Three years ago, he was playing at a club and some producer heard him and loved his music. He signed Demyx with a record deal, and he was currently on a tour. I felt a little bad for my other friend, Zexion, who was also Demyx's boyfriend. He wasn't one for moving around a lot, but he had to so Demyx could keep his job. Once Demyx and Zexion spent two weeks apart when Demyx was touring, but he ended up driving all the way home because he missed him too much.

"One ticket to Twilight Town, please," I told the woman behind the ticket counter.

"Lucky you, this is the last one for this hour." She smiled, punching my ticket and giving it to me.

"Thank you," I said politely before running up the busy platform to the train. I wouldn't call myself lucky, but everyone I know says I am. I curled up in the seat by the window and waited for the train to take me home. I was really tired. I moved my hand to my neck where a ring once was before I lost it. I never found it, no matter how many times I searched. No wonder I was here, and _he_ was there. I had cursed us because I lost the symbol of our promise.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I opened the door of my apartment and closed it behind me slowly. I decided to nix getting ice cream and just get to taking a nap, or at this point, going to bed. I took the suit jacket off and loosened the tie around my neck when I paused. I heard music coming from my kitchen and walked closer to see Larxene doing the dishes in my sink while Marluxia played cards with a little girl at the table. Larxene noticed me first and waved slightly.

"You were slacking on kitchen duties," she said as she put away some plates. She didn't change much at all. She was still bitchy sometimes, but a little nicer. She was dressed in jeans and a black shirt that contrasted her hair and made the corn yellow blond of it stand out even more.

"Damnit, Xion! You cheated!" Marluxia screamed.

"Language!" I yelled, and he winced before turning in his seat to smile nervously at me. The small girl he was playing against stopped giggling and noticed I was in the room.

"Dad, you're back!"she yelled as she tackled me with a hug. I picked her up and swung her around. When I set her down, she hugged me closely. "I beat Marly fifteen times in a row at poker," she said proudly, and I laughed slightly. She was only eight years old, but she reminded me of Zexion, intelligence wise. Sometimes I thought she was smarter than me. She had short black hair and ocean blue eyes. She was dressed in jeans and a sweatshirt from Agrabah. It had been a gift from Demyx and Zexion that they picked up on his last concert there.

"Somehow, that doesn't surprise me," I said, and she ran over to the table where a large pile of money was. "Damn, why the hell were you using real money, Marly?" I asked quizzically.

"So much for language, Ax," he sneered at me. I rubbed the back of my head nervously for a minute.

"I'm her father, it's alright for me." He gawked, and Xion laughed again. "You knew she would whoop you, so you used real money?" I asked, and he huffed.

"I was feeling lucky," he said, miffed about his losses. I turned to the young girl counting up her money.

"I got $160," she said proudly.

"Honey, you'll have to give that back," I said, and she was looking about to complain. "He'll buy you $160 worth of something for you, alright?" I stressed the last part at Marluxia as he shook with anger. His reddened face was starting to compliment his hair nicely. Larxene grabbed his hand and directed him to the door.

"It was nice seeing you, Xion. Bye you two!" she called, pushing the seething Marluxia out of the apartment before he punched me.

"Thanks for babysitting!" I yelled before the door slammed shut. We stood in silence for a little bit until I turned to my right to look down at her. "You know he's sensitive, so you beat him fifteen times?" I asked, and she shrugged.

"He was making careless errors and has a terrible poker face," she explained while walking into the living room and sitting on the couch. "Did you want me to throw the games so he could keep his manly pride? No thank you," she said while turning the TV on.

"There is no doubt you're your mother's daughter," I muttered. "How's pizza sound?" I called, and she responded with a yes. I picked up my cell phone and placed the order for delivery. "Don't answer the door, come get me!" I called, saving her the entire speech I normally gave. I was tired, and she probably could recite it as well. I walked into the bathroom and splashed the cold sink water into my face before staring at my reflection as the water dripped onto my shirt.

What was wrong with me today? Normally I think of him a few times a day, but today his picture wouldn't leave my head. It was killing me! I closed my eyes and dried my face with the towel before going to my room to change. I felt hot and restricted in what I was wearing and had to change now. I went to my dresser to grab a pair of shorts when I spotted the picture of Xion, her mother, and me.

Her mother's name was Jessie. I met her working at the pizzeria, my current job until I'm hired elsewhere, and it really hit off. She had long black hair and blue eyes, like her daughter, and was just as proud and caring too. Jessie had been four years older than me, but it didn't really matter. She meant a lot to me and always will. I slipped the picture out of the frame to reveal a beat up strip of pictures that had seen better days. It was the kind you get in photo booths that I had gotten years ago with the one that I couldn't get out of my head today.

Roxas Strife.

In the first picture he looked angry, and in the rest he looked surprised. There had originally been a fourth picture, but I had foolishly given it to teenage girls hitting on me as a joke. There wasn't a day I didn't regret doing that. His blonde spikes were softer than they looked, and I always remembered how they felt under my hands. His soft skin was so pale and cold, but warm when it needed to be. His eyes… I can't even find words to describe them. Sometimes they can say a thousand words while other times it's just a big mystery. I miss him so much~

"Dad." I jolt at the sudden voice and turn around sharply to where Xion was standing in the door frame. "The pizza guy is here," she said, and I quickly hid the picture behind the other again and grabbed my wallet. I slapped my face lightly to pull my thoughts from Roxas and headed for the door to get the night's dinner.

It's my own fault that he's there and I'm here. It's my own fears that keep me in this godforsaken town.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"You need to sign this so I can go on the field trip," Xion explained as I set my coke back down onto the table.

"You're going on a field trip?" I asked, confused, while Xion sighed.

"Yes, where have you been?" she asked, and I playfully glared as I read the sheet of paper over silently. "The science museum…I remember when I went there. Boring as hell; you sure you want to go?" I asked and she nodded right as the phone rang. She got up and walked toward the nearest one.

"If it is boring, I'd rather go crazy from it than sit at school and do dumb school work," she said before she answered the phone.

"True enough," I muttered to myself, signing the paper with my name.

"Dad? It's Uncle Reno," she said simply, and I got up from my seat at the head of the table and took the phone from her.

"Go get washed so you can get to bed, alright?" I said, and she nodded, running off to get into the shower. "Hello?"

_"Hey, Axel! It's been awhile. I feel like you've been avoiding me,"_ he said in mock hurt. I leaned against the wall.

"Well, my significant other isn't one of the richest men alive, so I actually have to work for a living," I joked, and he laughed.

_"Well, that jackass I call a husband still makes me work, but I normally spend my hard earned cash on shit for him; needy bitch,"_ he grumbled. I heard a loud shout on the other end and a slam. _"Damn it, I thought he wasn't in the room,"_ he cursed. I laughed slightly.

"I hope you didn't just call so I could get you busted with Rufus. I know you two love your make-up sex, but this is low, even for you," I said jokingly.

_"Ha, ha, asshole,"_ he said sarcastically. _"I actually called because I have two train tickets for Radiant Garden. You know the impossible-to-get tickets?"_ I froze as I stared ahead at the mention of those tickets. _"I know that one friend you had moved there, and since Rufus is a dick and has to work, I was wondering if you maybe wanted to take Xion over and catch up with him? What was his name…? Roman, Roxal~"_

"Roxas," I corrected distantly.

_"That's it! Well, are you interested? The train leaves Saturday, and won't Xion be on break for two weeks? It's the perfect opportunity!"_ he advertised. I slid down the wall I was leaning against as I pictured Roxas's smile at seeing me again. How happy he would be.

Would he be happy?

Would I even be able to…look at him?

_"Axel? I kind of need a decision before I end up couch bound tonight,"_ Reno said suddenly, pulling me from my thoughts.

"S-Sure," I said, and I heard him say he would bring them over tomorrow before he hung up. I let the phone fall to the floor and I pulled my knees up to my chest and placed my head on my knees. Can I even face him? I had the power to contact him, but I didn't and I just…what if he refuses to talk to me? What if he won't even consider _looking_ at me? I stood up slowly and hung the phone up. I went to sit on the couch, staring at the Weather Channel, but not comprehending what they were saying. My mind was going through all scenarios, each one worse than the last.

"Daddy?" I looked over to see Xion peek her head around the corner. She was dressed in grey pajama pants and a black shirt, her hair was slightly longer looking since it was wet. "You okay?" she asked, and I nodded as I got up and walked behind her to her room. It was small, but she liked it. As she told me so many times, as long as she has a bed and a desk, she was happy. I pulled the sheets down and she climbed in. I tucked her in as she got comfortable.

"Reno offered me some train tickets to Radiant Garden. We could spend your break from school there, if you want to," I said, and she nodded.

"I'd like something new. We always go to the beach anytime I'm off or on the weekends," she said, and I leaned against her bed.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah," she said, turning in the sheets so she was facing me.

"Let's say there are two people in love," I said, and she nodded. "Well, one of them had to move away, but the other promised that they would be together again soon, right?" She nodded again. "The one who stayed behind never got together with the one who left; they hadn't talked at all. No mail or phone calls. They were dead to each other," I said, and she nodded hesitantly. "The one who stayed behind…is it their fault?" I asked worriedly. Xion was silent for a few minutes.

"Yes," she said, and I felt my heart break. "But not solely…it's both of their faults because the other could have tried to make contact, or even come to visit. They both share the blame," she explained, and I nodded. I stood up and fixed her sheets again and kissed her forehead. I walked toward the door and flicked off the lights.

"Good night, Xion," I said quietly.

"Night, Dad," she called back softly before I closed the door. I walked over to my room and sat on the edge of my bed.

'The blame is equal' she says. So is it both mine and Roxas's fault that we're apart? What will happen when I see him next? How will he react when he learns of Xion? How has he been? What has he been doing?

All these questions and more were running through my head as I fell asleep. The one question that was there, flashing in large letters in my head, and was there until I slipped completely into sleep.

_Does he still love me the way I love him?_

**Wow, four years and Axel's got a kid and Roxas hasn't been seen at all. Originally going to be eight years, but beta talked me out of it. I promise everything was written for a reason and will make sense by the end, I promise! Chapters will probably get longer as we go. Best not to bore you, right?**

**Review so I know what you think. Like I said, I need a certain number before putting up chapter two.**


	2. Cowardice

**Hey everyone! I actually expected like five reviews (I honestly mean that), but look how many I got for chapter one! You guys are amazing; keep it up, it really makes me happy! Also, I know how confused you all are, but I promise it will all make sense when the story is done. I'm glad you all like it so far! With that said, let's get on with the chapter, shall we?**

**xXx**

**(Now about a month and a half later) So sorry, folks. The lateness is completely my fault. I had been meaning to get around to reading this for weeks, obviously, but I never found the time due to school. Senior year and senior project are bitches. Really. So, enjoy, and again, sorry for the lateness.**

**-TheFifthTurk (the beta)**

**Saving Roxas**

**Chapter 2: Cowardice**

**Axel's POV**

"Say it."

"Dad, I know~"

"Just say it, alright?" I pleaded with Xion. She sighed and sank down into her seat. She was dressed in her school uniform of a white shirt and black tie with a plaid skirt, and her bangs were clipped to the side of her face. "For your old man," I added at the end, and she chuckled slightly, turning to me.

"Dad, you're not old at all," she said, sitting up. She sighed heavily, "I promise to follow all directions, keep with the class, and stay away from strangers," she recited, and I smiled.

"Call me if you need anything, alright? I'm off today, so don't worry about bothering me," I told her, and she nodded before leaning over. I kissed her head before she got out of the car. "Have fun today!" I yelled through the open window and she turned, walking backwards and gave me a 'thumbs up' before running up the school steps. I started the car again and pulled away from the curb. It was a bright and shining Friday morning, but I couldn't bring myself to smile at it. Yes, I was worried about Xion on her field trip today, but tomorrow was Saturday.

Saturday is when the train leaves for Radiant Garden…to where Roxas is.

I've been worrying all week about it, and I'm worried Xion has finally picked up on it. I know she's excited since Radiant Garden is one of the top cities in the country, but it's somewhere different. We never really traveled much since Jessie got sick too easily, so we would take weekend and day trips to the beach instead. I sorta wish she was here right now…she always knew when something was wrong and listened to me and gave me the proper solution. She lost her battle with cancer, so I'm all alone with my thoughts. I guess I could talk to Demyx, but I don't think he would quite understand this fear.

I walked into the door of the apartment and closed the door behind me. If she were still here, I would walk into the apartment to the smell of peppermint since she loved it so much. I would walk into the kitchen and Xion would tackle me with a hug since she wasn't going to school yet and Jessie would smile a radiant smile with eyes sparkling with knowledge. She would put Xion down for a nap and come to me with a small smile and a cookie and ask in her quiet voice, _'What's on your mind, Axel?"_ I would tell her everything, and she would patiently listen, responding at all the right times and comforting with as much love as needed. When I would be done, she would say the same thing,_ "What do you think is the right choice?"_ I never knew what to say, but she would tell me.

I sat at the table alone with the mail to my left, the paper to my right, and a chocolate fudge pop-tart in my hand. I don't know how I should feel about seeing Roxas, or how he will feel. I just wish things were simpler.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Xion's POV**

"Dad! I'm home!" I yelled when I walked into the apartment. I listened, but couldn't hear any sounds. I placed my key back into my bag and placed it on the ground before walking into the kitchen and poking my head around. He wasn't in there or in the living room so maybe he was sleeping?

I walked toward his bedroom when I finally heard the shower going, and I sighed quietly before walking into his room to grab my suitcase from his closet. I stepped over the things he had strewn all over the room before reaching the closet and pulling vigorously at the crap he had in here. He didn't shop, and he didn't seem to own much, but looking into this closet said other things. I finally freed the small green suitcase from the closet and shook my pained arm before sitting on his bed.

"I'm reminding him to clean that later," I muttered before leaning back on my hands for a quick rest in his comfy bed~

I heard a tiny crinkle noise and moved my hand to grab whatever it was that my hand was on. I pulled it to my face and noticed it was a strip of pictures you normally get at a photo booth. I expected to see my dad and mom, but it was my dad and someone else. He was a boy too. He had spiked blond hair and dark blue eyes, kind of like my own. Who was he? I flipped it over and read the inscription on the back in my dad's horrid handwriting.

_Roxas and Me 3_

"What's with the heart?" I mumbled. "Who's Roxas?" I continued before I heard the water shut off. I jumped up, dropping the pictures on the bed again and running with my suitcase to my room. Was this guy one of dad's friends? Mom's? Why does he have pictures of him laying out?

I'll have to ask him later.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Axel's POV**

I dried my hair more before realizing I left my Roxas pictures out. I cursed silently, hoping Xion didn't see them. I placed them behind the picture of Jessie, Xion, and me and finished dressing before going over to Xion's room. I knocked lightly on the door and the loud music coming from inside her room turned down and the door opened.

"You okay?" I asked, and she nodded with a smile before it faded and was replaced with a questioning stare. "Can I help your questioning gaze, hun?" I asked, and she nodded absently after a few seconds.

"Yeah, are you feeling alright?" she asked, and I paused, nodding shortly afterward. "So why was it when I started to pack, I found all the clothes in my drawer were organized by color…and alphabetical by brand?" she asked, confused, and I looked away, embarrassed. Jessie always made it a point to know when I was worried and told Xion before she died. They both knew what I did when I was worried or stressed. "You only organize this strangely when you're worried," she finished, and I sighed, leaning against the wall.

"Sometimes I wonder if I'm living with my little girl or a roommate," I explained sarcastically, and she shrugged. "Don't worry about it. It's nothing," I said before pushing off the wall to return to my bedroom. "When you're done, we'll head out for dinner," I told her, and she called to me her understanding before resuming her packing. I closed my door as well and began to pull out my suitcase from my closet. When I got it out, I opened it on my bed, felt around the zippered pockets before finding something. I looked down quizzically before I pulled out a bag of seashells that had been sitting in there for almost two years.

"_Jess, don't we have enough seashells? Honestly, we live a train ride from the beach; you don't need mementos."_

"_Of course I need them, Axel. You never know when your time is up and you can't come back."_

That was the last time Jessie did go to the beach. I forgot to take these out, I guess. I haven't done any heavy traveling since she died. I set them on the bed beside my chosen outfits and began to pack them in. I let my mind wander as I packed, wondering what Roxas had been up to…if he looked any different… Maybe he finally grew? Did he still have Muffins? I wondered how his parents had been treating him, or if he got to see his uncle a lot more since they live near each other. How was Zack? He moved in with Sephiroth, and I never learned what happened to them after that. I had so many questions, and all my answers were in Radiant Garden.

But was I even ready to face them?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Axel!" I turned and saw a tall man in a messy suit running at me with long red hair like my own.

"Reno!" I called back, and he tackled me with a hug.

"Thought you could leave without saying goodbye to your favorite cousin? What's wrong with you?" he asked me incredulously. I shook my head and Xion stirred from her sleep on the station chair I put her on.

"What's going on?" she asked groggily before her eyes focused. "Oh, hi, Uncle Reno. Where's Rufus?" she asked, and Reno rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"I sort of left him at the gate. I didn't want to miss you guys~"

"Reno!" His head snapped around and a rich blond was glaring at him cruelly. "Don't ditch me, you asshat," he growled, and Reno continued his sheepish grin, and I laughed slightly while Xion tried to hide her smile.

"Sorry b~"

"Rufus in public, thank you," he cut Reno off, walking past him quickly and quietly. "I hope you have an enjoyable trip with your daughter, Axel," he stated politely in his calm voice. It was like he hadn't just been yelling at Reno at all, and it made me smile.

"Thanks, Rufus," I said casually. He turned to Xion and handed her a large box of _Mike& Ike's._

"Wow!" She smiled happily. "Thanks, Uncle Rufus. I love this stuff!" she explained as she began to open the box of candy.

"I thought you could use something good to eat on that long trip," he told her, and she nodded, pulling out a few colored candies and placing them in her mouth. There was a loud whistle, and I turned toward the platform. "I guess it's time for you to get going."

"Yeah. Come on, Xion, let's get going," I told her, and she placed her candy in her backpack, and I swung mine on my shoulder and grabbed both of our suitcases. Xion turned quickly and ran back to give Reno and Rufus one last hug.

"See ya in two weeks!" She smiled, and Reno nodded with a small smile on his lips. Xion returned to my side, and we began to walk toward the train platform quietly. I looked at the train sadly and paused when we reached the door. It was so familiar standing here. I could still remember that day so clearly. I remember coming back from the stairwell after kissing Roxas so passionately only to watch him leave.

_ "I'm gonna miss you, but you won't be long, will you?" Roxas asked, and I shook my head. Tears pricked the corners of his eyes, and I lightly pushed him toward the train._

_ "You don't want to miss it, do you?" I asked with a small smile. "I'll be there before you know it," I said, and he nodded._

_ "I love you, Axel." He smiled._

_ "I love you too, R~"_

"Dad?" I looked up shocked to see Xion standing exactly where I had been imagining Roxas just a few seconds before. I blinked a few times, clearing my head of his tear streaked face and got onto the train. I handed our punched tickets to the man standing in the door, and Xion led us to our seats. "Radiant Garden should be on this side, right?" she asked me as she sat in the seat by the window. I closed the compartment that I placed our luggage in and took the seat opposite her. I slumped down far enough for Xion to use my bent knees as a footrest.

"Don't know," I said distantly, staring out the window. Xion sighed and grabbed her box of candy and began to eat it.

"You sure you're okay?" she asked me quietly after a few minutes of silence. I heard the whistle, and the train began to move away from the station and through the tunnel. Truth was I had no idea if I was okay. I honestly felt like I was about to break at any moment now, but I couldn't tell my daughter that, could I?

"I'm just tired, Xion," I lied, and she nodded, satisfied with my answer.

"Then take a nap; it'll be a long trip," she told me, and I nodded, closing my eyes. I was pretty tired anyway.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Dad!" I woke up suddenly as I felt my arm being shaken violently. I blinked the grogginess from my eyes and looked into excited blue eyes. For a second, I almost said Roxas, but I caught myself.

"What's up, Xion?" I asked after a minute. I looked around to see the train clearing out, and I looked out the window and my eyes widened at the sight of the platform outside it.

"Come on! Get the stuff, I wanna get off of this train!" she called excitedly, and I stood up on my feet. I wondered how Roxas felt when he looked out the window to see this platform. I grabbed the bags and slung my backpack over my shoulder, and Xion grabbed my hand and pulled us toward the nearest door.

The platform was big. It was maybe three times bigger than the one in Twilight Town and about ten times busier. The floor was polished and shining black, and the walls were perfectly sculpted purple brick. There were many areas filled with plush sofas and chairs that looked way more comfortable than those in Twilight. Xion drug me toward the exit quickly, not stopping and weaving through everyone in the crowd.

"Hurry!" she yelled over the loud crowd. I followed her as well as I could, remembering running like this once with Roxas, pushing through the throng of people with big, goofy grins on our faces. "Wow!" she called, and I covered my eyes when we got outside.

When they called this place the shining city, they weren't kidding. When my vision adjusted, I stared at the skyline of the beautiful city of Radiant Garden. Xion ran toward the railing, and I noticed the station was on a hill overlooking the city, just like back home. There were huge steel skyscrapers that made Twilight look like a small village. They gleamed in the bright sunlight. You could hear cars and people so clearly, and it seemed like this might be one of those never quieting cities. I checked my watch and noticed it was just about time for dinner.

"Dad, this is so cool!" Xion told me when I leaned against the rail next to her. She was standing up on the lowest bar since she wasn't all that tall for her age. "I just wish mom could have seen this," she said sadly. I glanced to her and saw a tear fall from her eye. I moved and wrapped a comforting arm around her, and she smiled sadly.

"I'm sure she has better things to look at in heaven," I told her, and after a moment she nodded quietly. "Why don't we get a taxi and find a place to stay, hm?" I asked her, and she hopped down and grabbed her suitcase and backpack.

"Yeah."

"Alright then." I grabbed my things and walked toward the station again.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"What do you mean you gave my room away?" I yelled at the man behind the check in desk. He didn't even flinch and just fixed his glasses.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Lea, but the room you had booked was actually taken by someone else," the check in guy said in an insincere voice. I glared at him. "Please move, sir; you're holding up the line," he said, and I slammed my hand on the desk and moved to the left. I grabbed my bag and walked over to Xion with my head hung low.

"No room?" she asked me knowingly, and I just nodded sadly.

"Some idiot forgot to mention that the room I paid for was actually already booked," I growled as I grabbed our things.

"Will they send us a refund?" she asked me, and I nodded.

"Yeah, but where are we gonna go, Xion?" I asked as we walked into the street area. "I don't know this place at all." I sighed miserably as I slumped on a bench outside the hotel. Xion stood in front of me, thinking quietly.

"What about Aunt Kairi?" she asked suddenly, and I looked up from holding my head in my hand. "She lives here doesn't she? Why don't we ask to spend the night and where she thinks we can get a decent hotel room?" I stared at Xion and slowly began to smile.

"How the hell are you so smart and I'm such an idiot?" I asked as I pulled my cell phone from my pocket.

"Because mom was the smart one," she said while I dialed Kairi's cell number, praying she had it with her. I was hungry and wanted to get something to eat, not to mention my feet hurt from all the walking. She might even know where Roxas is!

_"Hello?"_ I finally heard and cheered silently at her voice.

"Kai! It's Axel!" I said, and I heard some shifting, not to mention something loud in the background.

_"Who? Sorry I~"_ I heard her yell something, and the loud background noise stopped suddenly. _"Can you repeat that please?"_

"It's Axel, Kai," I said slowly.

_"AXEL!"_ she squealed into the line. _"What a surprise; you never call. How are you?"_ she asked happily.

"I'm good, but I have a small favor to ask of you," I said looking around at the traffic.

_"What is it?"_

"I'm actually in Radiant Garden and can't really find a place to stay," I started off, "Do you think~"

_"Come stay with me!"_ she interrupted quickly. _"I haven't seen you or Xion in ages. Is she with you? Just come on over! I live over on 3__rd__ Avenue in the West District of town. Thirteenth house on the left,"_ she explained, and I made mental note. _"If you hurry, you can even eat since dinner is almost ready,"_ she explained, and I sighed happily and relieved.

"Thanks, Kairi," I said sincerely. "I owe you. We'll be there soon," I promised.

_"Great! I'll see you when you get here. Bye!"_

"Bye."

"We have a place to stay?" Xion asked me when I hung up.

"Yup, so let's catch a taxi heading for the West District," I told her, and she nodded.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Is this it?" Xion asked me quietly, and I nodded silently.

"Yep, we're on 3rd Avenue in the West District, and this is the thirteenth house on the left," I recited, mentally checking off and double checking Kairi's directions. I walked up the walkway of the house, noticing how they all seemed to look the same. It was about three stories tall and painted white. There were also a lot of windows on the house, and they were open despite the coming chill. The grass was a nice green, and the flowerbeds were filled with beautiful and colorful flowers.

Jessie would have loved them. She had always wanted a flower garden, but I didn't get the chance to move to a place where she could have one before she died.

I reached the door with Xion standing behind me, and I knocked on the door and waited. I heard music coming from inside, and I assumed after a few minutes my knocking wasn't heard. I rang the doorbell, and I heard yelling inside this time. I suppressed a chuckle and the door was opened.

"Hello?" I looked down at a bored looking blonde with chocolate brown eyes.

"Hayner?" I asked confusedly. Since when did he live with my cousin?

"A-Axel?" he asked, confused, taking a step back in shock.

"Hey, what's goin~"

"Axel!" Hayner was brutally pushed aside as I was attacked by an excited, redheaded girl. "You're here!" she cheered, looking up at me with sparkling eyes. I hugged her back lightly.

"Hey, Kairi; how are you?" I asked as she let go, and I set her down on her feet again.

"I'm great, just finishing up some stuff for college~ Xion!" she called, catching sight of the girl standing behind me. Xion stepped forward, and Kairi picked her up in a big hug. "Oh! I've missed you both!" she said and set Xion down. She turned and wacked Hayner upside the head. "At least answer the door with a smile, you ass!" she cursed at him as he rubbed his head.

"I'm sorry that I was working on my paper when you had to make me answer the door! I haven't had a~" Kairi pushed past him, leading us inside.

"Whine, cry, bitch, and moan," she recited mockingly, and he was shaking with rage. "Can't you QYB?" she asked. "Get their stuff, will you?" she said, leading us into the front room.

"I can QMB!" he yelled, moving to grab our things. Xion looked at Kairi curiously.

"What does QYB mean…and QMB?" she asked, and I shook my head, but Kairi wasn't looking at me.

"QYB means 'quit your bitching' and QMB means 'quit my bitching,'" she explained, and Xion nodded. I placed my head in my hands.

"I'm destroying my young girl's mind," I sighed. I looked around at the walls of the house. There was a big staircase leading up to the second floor, much like her house growing up, but not in the middle of the room. There were two arch ways on either side of me: one leading to the dining room and the other to the living room. There was a hall beside the staircase that led to what looked like a kitchen and was the source of the loud music. There was a thump behind me, and I turned to see Hayner storming to a door in the hall leading to the kitchen.

"He's just stressed out because this paper he's writing is what will make or break his grade, and he needs to maintain his A," Kairi explained quietly. "Not to mention he recently had a nasty break up," she sighed.

"Kairi!" I looked toward the end of the hall as someone began to walk closer to us. "Who was at the~ Axel?" I looked at the shocked, blond haired girl. Her hair was braided and pulled over one shoulder, and she was dressed in blue jeans and a ratty, old, white t-shirt.

"Naminé?" I asked, shocked. She smiled warmly and walked over to give me a light hug. She stepped back and looked to Xion. "This is my daughter, Xion. Xion, this is an old friend," I explained to my young daughter. She held her hand out politely, and Naminé shook it kindly.

"It's nice to meet you, Xion," she said kindly. She stood up straighter. "It's so nice to see you, Axel. After so long, I never got the chance to ask you how you were after the accident four years ago," she said sadly, and I felt myself wince at the memory of being confined to the hospital bed, watching Roxas in so much pain and fearing if Demyx would even live. "I at least got to ask~"

"The stew!" Kairi yelled suddenly as she took off down the hall.

"Oh my," Naminé turned, but Kairi poked her head into the doorway.

"All's good," she called. "Why don't you explain, he looks confused!" Kairi yelled. Naminé turned to me, and I glanced down at her.

"I bet you thought this was just Kairi's place, huh?" she asked, and I nodded after a moment. She giggled slightly. "Originally it was. She moved into this place to go to college at Hollow Bastion University here in Radiant Garden, and I moved in to get away from my parents and to go to school. Hayner joined us as well when he transferred over, and Pence and Olette just moved out to a place of their own. Riku and Sora come around often, but they don't live here since they have their own place in the city," she explained.

It seemed like all of the high school friends kept close to each other.

"Roxas lives here too, but he's been upstairs all day doing homework," Naminé said, and I almost fell over from sheer shock, but I hid it perfectly.

"Roxas lives here too?" I asked casually, or as casually as I could manage. She nodded.

"I almost forgot how close of friends you two were. I bet you want to see him, huh?" she said, and I had to try so hard not to nod my head too quickly. "I'll call him down; it's almost dinner time anyway. He can help you and your daughter unpack," she said and turned toward the stairs.

My stomach was doing flips, and I felt my legs and fingers start to tingle. This is what I had been waiting for. This moment was when I learned how Roxas has been since I watched him go four years ago.

"Rox!" Naminé yelled, "Come down here; I need you," she yelled up the staircase, and I started to shift from foot to foot in anticipation. I was trying so hard to hide it, but Xion was starting to notice.

_"Coming!"_ I heard drift from upstairs. There was a thumping noise and a door closing, and I glanced up the stairs right as Roxas turned the bend. "Yeah, Nami?" He was dressed in black sweats and a blue T-shirt. His glasses were on, and he was smiling…

Up until he saw me.

His face fell, replaced by one of utter shock.

"Look who it is!" Naminé cheered, running up the stairs to meet him, pulling him down the rest of the way. I noticed he got a little bit taller, but not by much, and his hair was rattier than I remembered. "It's Axel, aren't you happy? It's your best friend," she said.

"Y-yeah," he said hesitantly. "Just a little shocked, that's all," he said, facing her. He turned his head and caught sight of Xion gazing at him in wonder. Naminé opened her mouth to explain, and I almost tackled her to the ground. I needed to explain before~

"That's Xion, Axel's daughter." The last word made Roxas flinch and his gaze widen, and I felt like any chance I had of getting him back were just bitch slapped. "How about you help them up to the guest room and help them unpack, hm?" she said and moved closer to his face, stealing a kiss from his beautiful, soft lips. I felt my mouth open slightly, and Roxas looked at Naminé as she ran down the steps to the kitchen. Xion looked to me and then back at Roxas as he stood looking at his feet on the stairway.

"I'm going to leave you two alone," she said, moving down the hall to find her Aunt Kairi, leaving Roxas and me alone. He walked down the remainder of the steps and grabbed Xion's bags.

"Roxas~"

"The guest room is just up the stairs, follow me," he said distantly. I stared after him in wonder. After four years, neither of us can look into each other's eyes. I guess we're both scared.

We're both cowards.

**Hurray! We've met Roxas, and it seems as though he is involved with Naminé. If you remember from Saving Axel, I hinted at Naminé's love for Roxas, in case you were all like 'Holy shit! Where did that come from?' So, review and give me your thoughts! **


	3. How to Feel?

**Wow! I'm really impressed with the amount of reviews I'm getting from everybody. They really make me happy! I thank each and every one of you who read and reviewed. You're all amazing! I know plenty of you are still confused, but I swear it will all make sense soon. I promise! Any-who, go on and read.**

**Saving Roxas**

**Chapter 3: How to feel?**

**Axel's POV**

"Axel!" I looked up from my plate at Naminé's smiling face from across the table. We were seated at the long, dark, wooden table in the beautiful dining room. Hayner sat at the head of the table with Kairi to his right and Naminé to his left. I sat next to Kairi while Xion sat at the other end of the table, and Roxas was beside Naminé. Roxas wasn't looking up, but I did see Naminé holding his hand on top of the table, but he didn't do all that much about it. He twirled his fork around and stabbed randomly at the food on his plate, his hair obscuring my view of his eyes. All I knew was what I sensed from him…and it was fear. But of what?

"What've you been up to these days?" Naminé asked me politely.

"Um…" I swallowed my food and looked at her. "I've been looking and applying for a few jobs at some hospitals around Twilight and finishing up some school while raising my daughter," I explained. I caught Roxas move slightly at the mention of Xion as my daughter again, but I didn't let on. Whatever was on his mind was his problem. Not like he would tell me anyway.

"Are you a doctor?" Hayner asked, confused.

"No," Kairi spoke up. "He's a psychologist," she clarified for him.

"Really?" Naminé sounded excited. "That's really cool. I'm just trying to be an art teacher," she stated shyly.

"Yeah, but you can actually draw," Hayner complimented.

"Yup," Kairi agreed. "The only thing you can draw is stick figures, and they don't even look like stick figures," she directed at Hayner, and he just glared at her as we all laughed.

"This is a really good stew, Naminé," Xion complimented politely. Naminé smiled to her. "Mr. Strife, may I have a biscuit?" she asked with a sweet smile. Roxas looked up suddenly and stared at her for a brief moment.

"…Sure," he said hesitantly, grabbing one from the bowl and handing it to her. He seemed shocked before returning his attention to his apparently very interesting plate. With how intently he was staring at it, you think it would have exploded by now.

"Rox, are you alright?" Naminé asked halfway into the meal. He looked up at her with distant blue eyes. I silently wished it was me he was looking at. At least I would be able to see those shining blue orbs I love so much.

"Y-yeah," he said hesitantly, putting a smile on his face. It was so fake; how didn't she see this? "I guess I'm not that hungry tonight," he said as he stood up. "Excuse me, but I'm going to bed a bit early," he said heading into the kitchen with his plate. I watched after him as Naminé just brushed his sudden departure off and started to talk to Kairi.

"Dad." I turned and locked eyes with Xion and saw her knife on the floor. "Can you get me a new one?" she asked and then winked at me. If only she knew how much getting some alone time with Roxas was to me. I stood up and had to force myself to walk calmly toward the kitchen. Roxas stood at the sink away from the door and scraped his food into the disposal. I walked closer and placed the dirty knife on the counter beside him.

"You know, I don't even think you said hello to me," I said suddenly and he jumped, dropping the plate in the sink. He turned to face me, but quickly diverted his gaze to the door of the dining room. Kairi had yelled her question of what happened and Roxas promised her that his hand slipped. He turned back to the sink and started the disposal.

"What do you want?" he asked quietly.

"Wow, you actually speak," I stated sarcastically. He shut the water off and turned further away from me.

"You're still an immature ass," he fired back.

"At least I have enough balls to make eye contact, but you won't even look at me," I whispered furiously. He slammed the towel he was drying his hands with down and turned around and glared at me coldly. His once kind, blue eyes, reminded me of when we first met…no…he looks like he wants to _kill_ me.

"What if I didn't want to look at your ugly mug?" he questioned, curtly walking away from me. I trailed after him toward the staircase, quickly running in front of him and stopping him.

"I believe, once upon a time, you loved this mug," I fired back, smirking at him, but he only forcefully shoved me out of his way. And it wasn't playful at all; it actually hurt a little.

"Why the hell did you even come here?" he asked me, and I smiled for a moment before speaking with a much more gentle voice.

"I wanted to see you," I said quietly, for fear someone might overhear, but I still heard loud chatter from the dinner table. He paused and looked away from me. I just watched him breathe and stare at the wall.

"Can't imagine why," he said finally before continuing up the stairs. "I didn't want to see you," he said coldly before walking up the stairs. I stared after him with my mouth hanging open shocked. He didn't want to…

Suddenly, I didn't feel like eating anymore.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"She's so cute!" Sora yelled as he hugged Xion close to him. I winced as I heard the breath leave her lips from his bone crushing hug.

"She can't breathe!" Riku pulled Sora back by his hair, and everyone laughed happily.

Sora and Riku had come over when Kairi called them about our arrival two days ago. Sora had gotten a little taller, so the height difference between Riku and him wasn't as severe as it used to be. Sora's brown hair got a little longer too, and Riku's silver hair was pretty much the same length. They still acted the same too which was a comfort. At least they were happy to see me and meet Xion, unlike a certain blond-haired boy.

I didn't know what to do about Roxas at all. I love him still, with all my heart and have for the four years we were apart, but the way he glares at me and stares at Xion just pisses me off to no end. He lies to everyone that he's happy I'm here, but I know deep down he's cursing every minute I'm here, but I don't know why. He hasn't talked to me since our little spat two nights ago, but if we're going out to dinner with Sora and Riku, he'll have to, right?

"Well, if you're done strangling my niece," Kairi started sarcastically while Sora blushed stupidly as Riku face-palmed beside him, "we'll go change really quick and head out together."

"Come on, Xi," I said, and she followed me up the small staircase to our room at the end of the hall. Naminé and Roxas had been in front of us and paused to dress in Roxas's room. I caught a peek of him pulling off his t-shirt before Naminé shut the door in my face.

Goddamn it!

"Dad! Hurry up, I want to talk to Sora and Riku more," Xion explained as I pulled her suitcase down from the highest shelf in the closet of the guest room where her best outfit was stored.

"Are you allowed to call them by their first names? I think it might be Mr. Hokani to you…for both of them," I said absently. If I recalled correctly, Kairi said they got married a few months after they started college classes. Most would say it's too young, but they really complement each other well and are madly in love with each other.

"I guess, but Sora said I could use their first names, just like Kairi, Naminé, and Hayner did. Your one friend hasn't said anything, so I'll just call him Mr. Strife until he does," she told me, and I nodded briefly as I buttoned my dress shirt. I turned around and she was already dressed in her skirt and shirt. It was a knee length blue skirt, and she wore a white blouse as a shirt. She was currently trying to place the barrette in her bangs in the right spot in the mirror. I finished the last button and walked over to her.

"Here," I said, and she held her hair as I put the clip in for her. It was a pink bow…the one her mother got for her sixth birthday. "Ready?" I asked, and she just ran out of the room and down the stairs. I chuckled silently at her excitement and grabbed my phone and wallet before turning off the lights and leaving the room.

"Aw! I love your outfit, it's so adorable!" Sora cheered, hugging Xion close to him. I walked down the steps and saw Roxas was wearing jeans and a black dress shirt and standing beside Naminé who was dressed in a white summer dress. They were linking arms and talking, but Roxas didn't seem all that interested in what she was saying. He was watching something else.

"Surprise, surprise." I saw Kairi dressed in black skinny jeans and a white halter top. Hayner stood beside her, looking bored and dressed a lot like Roxas, but in lighter colors. "Axel's wearing red," she said, regarding my red dress shirt.

"Well, it is one of my favorite colors," I said, wrapping my arm around her shoulder. "Mr. Flamboyancy, can we get going?" I called to Sora, and he paused in complementing Naminé's outfit loudly and nodded.

"So, who are you riding with to the restaurant?" Sora asked curiously.

"Don't sweat it." I waved him off. "I had Hayner take me to the rental place earlier, so just lead the way, and Xion and I'll get there no problem," I said while waving my hand dismissively. He nodded, satisfied with my answer, and we began to file out the door. I followed after Roxas and 'accidentally' brushed his shoulder, causing him to jump slightly and glare back at me.

"I know you went earlier, but what did you rent?" Xion asked me once the others piled into their cars.

"What do you think? My mode of transportation, and your summer and laid back weekend one."

She smiled back at me, knowing just what I meant.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I pulled up slowly into the spot beside the small compact car that Kairi, Hayner, Roxas, and Naminé were in and put one leg on the ground. There was just something about motorcycles that made me so happy and comfortable. I swung my leg off and removed the helmet from my head. Xion looked at me from behind the eye shield of her helmet before she removed it herself, like she did when I used mine back at home. She pulled it off her head, and Kairi left her door open.

"Axel, you're so predictable," she said as I tossed my helmet in the car while Xion placed hers in neatly before following the others into the restaurant. "What would her mother think if she knew her eight-year-old daughter was practically a pro at riding shotgun on a motorcycle?" she asked me quietly. I just shrugged.

"She'd say I was an idiot and laugh before forgiving me," I said after a moment before following after Xion. I held the door for her and was about to hold it for Kairi when Hayner ran up from the other side of the car and held it for her. I smiled slightly before going further into the door. At least someone was treating my cousin like a lady.

"Table for eight," Riku said lightly to the hostess. The place we were eating at was an up-scale place they went to once a month, and we just happened to arrive two days before they were planning on going. The floor was shining, and the walls were solid warm colors with fancy paintings from artists no one has ever even heard of. I saw Naminé pointing out a painting and explaining something with a smile on her face, and Roxas just listened with an empty smile and glazed eyes. I'd hate to think he always treated her like this, or if it was just my presence putting him off. I may hate her for being with Roxas right now, but under all that she's a really nice person.

"Right this way please," the woman said with a smile, leading us through the extremely tall rooms filled with tables of the darkest, solid wood. Riku sat at the head of the table and Sora opposite him at the other end. Kairi sat on Riku's left, and I sat beside her with Xion on my other side. Across from Kairi was Hayner, and Roxas sat across from Xion, but Naminé paused.

"Hayner, why don't you switch with Roxas?" she asked, and I looked up suddenly, and Roxas looked like he choked on his own spit. "The best friends haven't spent all that much time together. They need to bond, so let them sit together," she explained. Hayner shrugged and stood up, and I did too. Naminé sat down across from Xion, and I sat down hesitantly on Roxas's other side, but he made no move at all. I was nervous, and I didn't know why. We talked for a few minutes before Roxas excused himself quickly and ran off.

"What's with him lately?" Kairi asked quietly. "He's usually more open." She sighed, and Hayner shrugged.

"Yeah, he loves this place and seeing his cousin. Haven't seen him smile all night," Hayner added.

Oh, so it has to be my fault he's like this.

"Hello, what will you have to drink this evening?" the waitress asked us happily. The majority ordered water, but Riku and Hayner ordered some pop.

"Um," Naminé said quietly. "What would Roxas want…I'll just get him a~"

"He likes grape pop," I whispered to her. She looked at me curiously, and I nodded.

"Can I also have a grape pop for the other member?" Naminé asked politely, and the waitress nodded lightly before walking off to grab the drinks. "Thanks for the save," Naminé thanked me with a shining smile. I nodded politely before looking to Xion.

"You know the rule," I said, and she nodded, annoyed. Sora looked at me funny.

"Rule?" he repeated questioningly.

"Yeah, one caffeinated drink and then it's water," I explained, and Sora looked appalled.

"That's a horrible rule! She's a kid, they're supposed to be hyped up on sugar!" he called out.

"Maybe you should have had that rule growing up, Sora," Riku said quietly, and we all chuckled quietly to ourselves.

"Who came up with that ridiculous rule?" he asked, and Xion and I stopped laughing suddenly. Sora sensed he made a mistake and grimaced while looking down, embarrassed. I smiled lightly.

"Jessie did," I said, and he looked at me funny. "Her mother. She was always worried that if Xion had too much she wouldn't be able to sleep. I guess I just kept the rule," I said quietly. Everyone at the table was silent until Kairi started up the chatter again, and everyone's mood picked up. I continued to absently stare at my menu. Naminé tapped me on the shoulder.

"I'm really sorry about your wife," she said quietly. "Kairi told me this morning, and I just want you to know if you ever want someone to talk to, I'm here," she said. I nodded politely before pausing. Wife? I guess she means Jessie. "Axel?"

"Yeah?" I looked over to her as she gazed toward the door worriedly.

"Roxas has been gone a long time…can you go check on him for me?" she asked, and I nodded before getting up and walking toward the bathrooms.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Roxas's POV**

Why? Why? Why?

Why does this hurt so much? Why did he even come here? Why does everyone seem to be working against me? Why does he always make me feel this way, even after all these ye~

"Rox? You in here?"

Damn it! Can't he just leave me alone? I don't want to see him anymore! Not ever again!

**Axel's POV**

"What do you want?" I heard him ask from one of the stalls.

"Your girlfriend thought you flushed yourself down the toilet," I joked. Suddenly the door opened, and I saw how angry he looked. It was a bit shocking. Roxas didn't really get angry; he just got annoyed or frustrated, and both ended in him either snapping and slapping someone or crying. Judging by the dry streaks on his cheek, he was just emotional.

"Go the hell away," he said, about to close the door again, but I stopped it with my hand and pulled him toward the bathroom wall and pinned him there.

"What the fuck is your issue, Roxas?" I hissed, annoyed. Roxas just glared up at me, meeting my challenging gaze, neither of us wanting to back down. "Everyone out there is worried about you, you ass!" He continued to struggle against me, not looking at me. "If this is because I came here, just know I came here because I promised~"

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" he interrupted. "I don't want to hear this bullshit. I'll go back to the table, all right? Hell, I'll even smile!" he said, trying to push past me.

"Hold it; I have some questions for you since you've been a little bitch to me since I first arrived." I held on tighter to his wrists, and he looked away. "Why aren't you happy to see me? I was happy to see you! I thought you loved me? What's with this Naminé thing, too? Since when were you straight?"

"I'd ask you the same thing, asshole!" he hissed, and I flipped his hands to his sides, his right cheek hit the wall as he turned his head away from me.

"Just tell me why you won't talk to me? Why're you shunning me?" I asked quietly. I lowered my head to kiss his cheek, but before I knew it, his hand broke free and slapped me square in the cheek. I stumbled back, and he rubbed his wrists.

"Fuck off!" he growled before leaving me to stand alone in the bathroom. He just…slapped me? Why would he…

I walked over to the sinks and saw the angry, red mark forming on my left cheek and touched it tenderly before recoiling at the sting. I've been slapped before, but there was a hell of a lot of force on that one. I just wanted to peck his cheek with a small kiss, to let him know I still love him, and that I'm still here for him. I haven't felt this defeated since I was a kid: young and powerless. I wet a paper towel and placed it on my stinging cheek and stood in a stall until the pain faded. I didn't really want to go back out there, but I probably should.

I left the bathroom and saw Roxas smiling and laughing at the table with everyone else. Guess he kept that promise. I took a step back, took my phone out, and texted Kairi quickly.

**Taking a quick breather.**

**I want the spaghetti, okay?**

I walked out the front door and sat on a bench beside it and stared at the night sky. The nights were pretty chilly, but I remembered a night from my childhood that was so much colder.

_Mom? What are we doing~_

_Shut up, what did I say?_

_Don't speak, and stay in the shadows._

_Good boy, maybe I'll treat you to pizza when we're done here._

We would take trips every other week night so she could meet with who I thought were her friends. I later learned they were her dealers, but I was just a little kid. All I knew was it was cold, and my mother didn't want me to speak. I felt so useless then, like I do now with Roxas. I heard the door open, and Kairi came out looking concerned.

"Hey," she said lightly, taking a seat beside me.

"Hey," I responded quietly.

"We ordered your dinner in case you're hungry, but you look like you're gonna cry," she said while trying to laugh. I didn't laugh though. She looked at the sidewalk for a moment and sighed. "Why don't you let us take Xion home and you take a ride around town, hm?"

I perked up slightly.

"You'd do that?" I asked, and she nodded.

"I think her daddy needs some time to his thoughts before he comes to his caring cousin to talk," she said smiling lightly, unlocking her car so I could grab my helmet. I was about to thank her, but she stood up and kissed my cheek. "Be careful," she warned before returning to the restaurant. I secured the helmet on my head before backing out and driving down the road somewhere else. I just needed some air.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Kairi's POV**

"Excuse me, but can I get a box for a meal please?" I asked the waitress when I passed her. She nodded happily before running off to the kitchen, and I continued back to the table. Hayner was just getting up when I arrived and he pushed in my chair for me before going off to take a phone call. I sat down, and Xion glanced to Axel's empty seat sadly. "Xion, is something wrong?" I asked her lightly. She looked to me and shook her head.

"It's nothing," she said, taking another bite of her chicken. I looked down to my plate before glancing at Roxas. He still looked pretty distant despite his smile and laughter, but I knew that whatever went on when Axel went to get him put my cousin off. That alone is enough to make my blood boil, and I have a pretty short temper.

"So, Roxas," I started casually, "what did you say to Axel?" I asked curiously, and he paused for a moment in his chewing and looked to the empty seat beside him. I knew he didn't just notice Axel wasn't back. I waited for him to swallow before giving him the 'I want an answer' look.

"Nothing," he said quietly. I couldn't tell if he was lying or not, so I looked to his girlfriend, Naminé. She was bound to be able to tell that stuff since they are together. She just shrugged lightly with an uncertain look, so I just slumped back into my seat. I hated it when my family was upset or distraught, and no one tells me why. I glanced to where Xion was sitting from the corner of my eye to see her holding onto the clip in her hair as she absently ate her dinner. I only sighed again, closing my eyes. It must be hard for him, trying to raise her and balance his online night classes with a job all alone. Then again, he prefers to do a lot on his own. That's one of his flaws.

"Kairi?" Sora called to me looking concerned. I shook my head, smiling gracefully to him. He was satisfied with this and went back to talking to Naminé about something. I took a bite of my food and silently hoped Axel would find his way home okay.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Axel's POV**

_The answer should be~_

"Dad?" I looked up from my computer and saw Xion sitting up in the bed.

"What is it?" I asked her. She had been asleep since I came home a few hours ago. I hoped not to wake her when I got in, but I had to finish this test before I went to bed. She got up and walked toward the desk, and I turned toward her more. She hugged me close to her, burying her face in my neck and crawling up into my lap. I pulled her up and rubbed her back quietly. We didn't say anything because I knew what was wrong already. I guess it's that paternal trait you get when you have a child. I knew it was a nightmare that woke her, but judging by my damp shoulder, it was a nightmare about her mother.

"It was really scary," she whispered quietly. I picked her up and decided to forget the test for now. We may not be at our house, but curing her nightmares was a simple task, so doing it here would be easy. I carried her down the stairs until I reached the plush living room. I set her on the couch and grabbed the blanket and sat beside her, covering her in it.

"Funny or distracting?" I asked her lightly.

"Distracting," she answered. I knew it had to be really bad if she didn't even want to cheer herself up. I flipped through the guide until I found a cool documentary to watch about soap. I tried to make it more interesting by adding my own special brand of commentary and got her to laugh a few times. I didn't know how long we were watching TV together until I felt her quiet breathing on my arm, and she wasn't talking anymore. I carried her back to bed and brought my school stuff to the living room to finish in there. I had just about finished when someone joined me.

Someone I really didn't want to see right now.

"What are you doing?" Roxas asked in a groggy voice. I didn't look at him, determined to treat him like shit since he was doing the same to me.

"Nothing that concerns you," I said coldly, hoping he would get the hint to leave me alone. I felt his gaze for another minute or so and then he began to walk toward me.

I paused my working and looked up at him as he sat beside me. He leaned back and turned the TV on again. "The hell are you doing here?" I asked bitterly.

"I live here, ass," he explained, and I looked back at the question on the computer screen. I had to explain some tell-tale symptoms of schizophrenia. Roxas leaned over my shoulder and watched the screen curiously. I couldn't help but remember the times Jessie would poke her head over my shoulder and do the same thing. The eyes would widen at the big words I was using and melt into admiration of my ability to understand the words. They both did that same thing. "You're crying, Axel," he stated, and I turned my head and felt my cheek.

He was right, but why was I crying?

Damn emotions are a mess because of him and Xion's nightmare. I wiped my eyes furiously.

"The fuck do you care?" I snapped. I felt the couch shift as Roxas got up and left the room. I sniffed and placed my head in my hands for a moment. I missed Jessie so much.

I desperately need someone to talk to.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"The gym?" I asked curiously the next day.

"Yep," Naminé verified, walking into the room. "We go every Wednesday before afternoon classes," she explained, pouring a bowl of cereal for herself. Kairi placed a plate of pancakes in front of me and handed me the syrup.

"I thought it might give you something to do instead of waiting around all morning for Xion to come back," Kairi explained. I looked to her suddenly, and she placed a hand over her mouth as her eyes widened. "Oh, right," she said, her speech muffled by her hand, "Sora and Riku wanted to take her out for a little bit to give her a tour of the city, take her shopping, that kind of stuff," she explained.

"I never agreed to this," I bit out around my mouthful of pancake.

"I did!" Xion called as she walked into the kitchen and sat beside me. "I didn't want to tell you because I thought it might upset you if I went out without you."

"Of course I'm pissed!" I shouted.

"Yeah, but at this point you can't really say no, can you?" she asked smartly. I was about to argue, but stopped myself. She did have a point. I turned back to my food and continued to eat. "Besides, you used to go to the gym with mom all the time," she said quietly, and I paused in my chewing. Jessie… She seemed to be a common thought ever since I came here two days ago.

"Do you want to come? We bought a guest pass so it won't cost you a dime," Naminé assured me. I glanced at Xion as she nodded her head encouragingly, and I eventually nodded while the girls smiled happily. I continued to eat my pancakes with Xion apologizing over and over again. I wasn't paying too much attention at the moment. There was a knock on the door, and Kairi got up from the table and walked into the front hall.

"Just remember to be careful," I reminded her. "Sora is a bit unstable at times. If he freaks you out, just stick with Riku. Riku is the smart one…and calm one…normal one~ Ouch!" I yelled suddenly and turned to see Sora standing behind me, glaring.

"Hey," Riku called out, grabbing Sora's arm. "No need to do it twice, babe," he said, and Xion got down from her seat and ran to get her coat.

"If anything happens to her," I turned and fixed Sora and Riku with the coldest glare I could manage, "you'll regret it," I threatened, and Sora nodded worriedly. Riku nodded once, directing Sora to the door. Xion ran back into the room right as Roxas walked in. She ran up and hugged me, kissing my cheek before running toward the front hall. Roxas stared after her confused and slightly angry. He has no right to be angry with her.

"Roxas," Kairi called to him. He turned to face her, and she smiled, handing him a plate. "Do me a favor and find Hayner's gym bag so Axel can use it," she said. His eyes widened slightly, and he cocked his head to the side.

"Can I ask why?" he asked curiously.

"I'm going with you guys to the gym," I spoke up. He turned and fixed me a glare, but I just smiled right back at him with as much sarcasm as I could manage. I'll treat him like shit until he treats me normally again. This should be fun, not to mention a trip down memory lane.

"That's great," he retorted sarcastically, smiling a cold, hollow smile.

"I'm glad you're excited," I fired back at him. I was almost sure someone, Naminé or Kairi, would have picked up on the tension in the room, but if they did, they didn't say anything.

"Well, let's hurry up!" Naminé cheered, sitting beside Roxas and kissing his cheek. I returned my attention to my breakfast.

_ I'll get him back…I know it._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I was getting tired.

Roxas ditched me after we changed and went to lift some weights while the girls decided to swim at the pool. I didn't know what else to do, because not many things prevent me from thinking about my current problems, and all hell breaks loose when I think too long. So, I decided running on the treadmill was the way to go, ignoring the safety cautions, because what fun can be had when your obeying the rules? I just got on and started to run.

Running was always my strength, especially when I was younger.

When I started smoking and drinking after my father's first arrest, I had to give it up, but after a half a year in rehab, I was off of everything. Now, running was hard because I just haven't done it in a really long time. Last time I was in a gym was when Xion was at kindergarten, and Jessie and I would go to the local gym. After she died, I sold off our remaining time to a friend and haven't been in one since.

I was listening to my music rather loudly and just looking around. I spotted Roxas a few times when certain people moved, and I saw he was getting stronger. I saw him lifting dumbbells, and at one point he was bench pressing. I guess Naminé wants a man with muscles, and that thought made me laugh.

Roxas wasn't the type to do a lot of lifting and get ripped muscles. He was too feminine for that, but if anyone valued their lives they wouldn't tell him as much. I increased the speed a little more and wiped the sweat off my brow and kept running. I caught sight of Hayner walking in and waving to Roxas. He was still dressed in normal clothes, coming back from classes I guessed. Roxas in turn came over, and Hayner handed him something, and the two talked for a few minutes. Roxas was fanning himself with the paper he was given and pulling at his shirt collar, revealing just a little bit of skin.

_Damn it! Fucking tease and he doesn't even know it! This is just ridiculous! Now I'm staring at him, and he's turning me on! How can I focus on being a jack ass to him if I'm horny? Ugh, I need to focus. Changing the music from suggestive to normal and~ is he taking his shirt off?_

Roxas took his shirt off and placed it in his bag before he wiped his sweaty chest off with a towel before pulling a clean shirt from his bag. Now I know why he brought that bag in. He walked closer to me, and I forced my eyes forward as he got on to the treadmill beside me and was placing the emergency cord to the waist of his pants. I kept running and turned up the level again in hopes that the even faster speed would keep my mind off of the sexy blond beside me. I just need to focus. The pace I was going looked like I was running away from some wild animal, but it was just a distraction to keep my mind off Roxas. I can handle any speed.

It honestly was a great plan until Roxas got off a half hour later and poured cold water over his head, wetting his already sweaty shirt. He began to dry off with a towel, drying his hair in a way that looked like post-sex hair. That was when I lost it and gave him my undivided attention.

Too bad when I gave that to him it took me about a millisecond to remember I forgot to turn off the treadmill that was almost at full speed.

It took me about two more milliseconds to fly backward and hit the wall, and man did it ache before I lost consciousness.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Xion's POV**

"Do you like this one?" Sora asked, holding up a yellow dress, and I shook my head. Riku was across the room of the store in the mall leaning against a wall with four bags on each arm. After a few hours of shopping he hadn't once complained. It was pretty admirable, his tolerance level. "Oh! How about this pink one!" he held it up and placed it in my arms. I guess to be with someone like Sora you needed some serious tolerance.

I bet most little kids would be freaked out by two guys being together, but my Uncle Reno is like that with Uncle Rufus, so I'm used to it. Yeah, it's still kind of odd, but it isn't like I care all that much. Sora and Riku are really nice, and I've only really known them for about a day, but it feels like I've known them forever. I'm probably going to miss them the most when Dad and I have to go back home after our two weeks are up.

"Sora? Can I go try these on now?" I asked, and he placed the three shirts he had in my arms and nodded, leading me toward the dressing room. I closed and locked the door behind me and placed my coat on the hook in the room and looked at my reflection in the mirror for a minute. Dad always told me I looked so much like my mother, and at times I worried that I was hurting him when he looked at me.

Mom used to tell me that Dad was really special, how he was a one-of-a-kind guy. She would tell me how well she could relate to him and vice versa. A lot of kids used to pick on me because my parents were so young, but I was always happy with them. Sometimes my parents were more like older siblings to me than like parents because they never showed much affection. Yes, they would hug, but I never saw them kiss like other parents, but I always assumed it was a privacy thing.

I miss seeing my Dad smiling for real, but now that he's here he seems a little better. He still seems sad, but at least he gets to see his old friend Roxas and the others. I'm still trying to figure out when they took those photo booth pictures, or the reason why they did in the first place. Roxas seemed really distant for the two being such close friends before.

"Xion!" Sora yelled "Hurry up; I have more shirts for you!" I sighed and began to try on my clothes.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Axel's POV**

My head hurt like a mother fucker.

I think Roxas ran over, but my vision was so blurry I couldn't tell. I felt hands on my shoulders and I looked forward…er…what I _thought_ was forward. The whole room seemed to be spinning.

"Hayner, get the girls!" I heard Roxas call out. A few more colored blobs came to fill the space after the one ran off. "Axel, look at me, okay?" I heard him say.

"Which…one?" I questioned distantly. As my mind tried to zero in on Roxas, it only confused itself more by adding quite a few others. "Sleepy…" I said, planning on shutting my eyes.

"No!" Roxas called, concern lacing his voice. "Not yet, just…someone have a light?" I closed my eyes as I heard rustling around me. I'd hit my head before and just slept it off. It's like a hangover; it'll go away after a good nap. "Axel!" he barked, and I felt him forcing my lids open and a bright light flashing in them.

"Ah!" I cried out at the sudden hostility, and the fact my head hit the wall again.

"Sorry," I heard him mutter quietly. "Your pupils are dilating, so that's a good sign," he said, relieved. "Can you get up?" he asked me, moving closer to me. I could feel his breath on my cheek, and it felt nice. He seemed nicer right now…not so much of an ass.

"You're not an ass," I muttered sleepily before giving into the sleepy feeling and slumping toward the side.

**Roxas's POV**

I caught Axel before he hit the floor and caused more damage to his head. I sighed, and the crowd began to shift nervously.

"Glad you noticed," I muttered into his ear in response to his earlier comment. He was right, I guess. Seeing him in pain again really hurt me, not to mention the ghost throbbing I felt in my right shoulder. I heard the small crowd murmuring amongst themselves about if someone should call an ambulance or if Axel was all right. I assured them of his state, and soon Hayner, Kairi, and Naminé returned. Kairi looked scared and furious at the same time as she fell to her knees beside me. I was letting him use my chest as a pillow and felt small flashbacks of times where we would do this.

Axel would fall asleep after just talking in his room for hours, and I would stay awake, watching him sleep so peacefully. It made my heart ache.

"Is he all right? What happened?" she demanded of me, her eyes ablaze with anger.

"He's fine," I assured her. "He was just being Axel," I told her, trying to bring a smile to her face. She sighed and nodded after a moment. "He just needs to rest, but we need to get him home first," I told her, and she nodded. Hayner came to my other side and we hoisted Axel up so we could try to carry him out. Luckily, he was pretty light, so carrying him between the two of us was pretty easy. I placed him in the front seat of my car and leaned over him to buckle him in. I paused when I felt his breathing on my neck and shivered slightly.

"N-no," I heard him whisper quietly. I turned to look at him as his eyes twitched and scrunched. A nightmare.

"Roxas." I turned suddenly and shut the door after Axel was strapped in. "I'll take Axel's motorcycle home, so take Kairi, and Naminé will drive my car back, okay?" Hayner explained, and I nodded. I got in the driver's seat and waited for Naminé and Kairi to return with our things from the locker room. I looked to the seat beside me and moved Axel's head back to the upright position as he whispered quietly in his sleep.

Did he usually have nightmares? Maybe if I just~

No, I don't care. Stop it! I _can't _care about him.

"Roxas!" I looked up and unlocked the car so Kairi could get in. She leaned forward and stroked Axel's hair affectionately while I tried my hardest not to be jealous of her touching Axel.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Axel's POV**

It hurt to move. It hurt to try to open my eyes. Hell, it hurt to _hurt!_ I drifted in and out of sleep, each time finding someone different sitting next to me. This time when I came to, I felt a warm hand in mine and something cold on my head. I tried cracking my eyes and found that the light wasn't as blinding as it had been before, like someone had the courtesy to dim the lights. I tried focusing, and for a moment I thought I saw someone I was sure was dead.

"Jess?" I croaked, and the head turned to me.

"No, try again," I heard. The voice started out just like hers, but morphed into a different one, a more comforting one. The long hair I thought I saw was really just a shadow, and because of the lack of light in the room, the hair looked darker. "Axel?" the voice questioned, and I made out two beautiful, sapphire colored eyes.

"Roxas…" I trailed off, looking at him with a light smile. I totally blew the '_be a dick'_ out of my head and felt truly safe and happy. His smile soon melted into a scowl, and I began to regret waking up to see him here.

"You're an idiot, you know that?" he said. "Scared us all half to death, asshole," he cursed. I felt the cold sensation around my head shift, and he stood up. "Just lay down, I'll get your daughter," he said bitterly before leaving my side. As much as I hated it, I felt alone again.

I remembered watching Roxas and then falling off the treadmill, but after that, it's all a blur. All I know is Roxas was concerned and actually cared when he tried to help me at the gym.

"Dad!" I looked over slowly, trying not to dizzy myself as Xion hugged me as I laid on the couch. "I was so worried! Why didn't you wear the emergency cord or anything? What were you thinking?" she bombarded me. I sighed and patted her head gently.

"Later, dear," I sighed. "Daddy feels sick and tired," I said, and she crawled onto my chest and laid down on top of me. I placed a hand on her back and closed my eyes, ready to take a rest.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**3****rd**** Person POV**

"Well, Alec, you look good in orange," the cold voice chuckled.

"Well, I'm surprised it took you this long to visit," Alec responded. His hands were handcuffed behind him, and he sat at a table in a small, windowless room.

"They don't trust you out and about, huh?" the other questioned Alec, rising from his seat.

"Nope, apparently I can corrupt quite easily. I'm surprised they let me have any visitors at all," Alec chuckled to himself quietly. The other man turned and stood behind Alec, placing his hands in his pockets.

"It is rather shocking," he started, "The Boss of the underworld from Twilight Town all the way to Agrabah. I probably would have given you a worse sentence," the man said. Alec huffed and narrowed his eyes.

"That bastard child of mine was convinced death would be too good for me and so was the jury," he explained. "Death would be better than this torture, I can assure you that," Alec said sadly. The other placed a hand on his right shoulder and sighed.

"That may be true, old friend, so I guess I can give you my gift early if that's how you feel," he said, pulling out his left hand from his pocket. In his hand was a shiny, silver blade.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Axel's POV**

"Hey." I opened my eyes slowly as Xion held my ringing phone in my hand. "It's an unrecognized number," she told me. I groggily took it from her hand and pressed the call button.

"Hello?" I asked tiredly, wondering how long I had been asleep.

"_Axel Lea?"_ the voice said from the other end.

"Yes, may I ask who's calling?" I questioned.

_"This is Chief Kelly of the Twilight Town Police Station. I'm afraid I have some troubling news,"_ he said, and my blood turned cold. Was something wrong with my adoptive parents, Cecil and Snow? Or maybe something happened to Marluxia and Larxene? What about Zexion and Demyx?

"Yes? What is it?" I asked impatiently. Xion picked up on my worried tone and grabbed my open hand.

_"Your biological father, Alec Jackson…was found dead in his cell today,"_ he told me. My heart skipped a beat as I tried to absorb the news. My voice was on autopilot, and I thanked the man before hanging up. Kairi walked into the room after Xion called for her. My hands were shaking, and my heart felt strange.

The man who ruined my mother's life, drove her to insanity, and made my life a living hell was…dead? Impossible. Alec just didn't… Should I be happy or sad? The man ruined my life, the way I saw people and acted. I hated him with all my heart for what he did. I told Kairi, and soon I ended up telling all the others, even Roxas. I hated my father and had wished so many times growing up that he would just die.

But why can't I stop the tears rolling down my cheeks?

**Dun Dun DUN! Tell me who saw that coming. Sorry Roxas is being such a dick at times, but I made him sorta nice when Axel had his epic fail. Inspiration for that came from when I almost fell off a treadmill when I was distracted in gym class. The Weather Channel can do that to ya! Reviews are the fuel to the fire that is Saving Roxas.**


	4. Unexpected Events

**Well, here is the awaited chapter four. I want you all to read and review because I'm sure everyone will have an opinion or something to say by the end. Trust me. Super special awesome plot twist yet again. I just love these! Enjoy!**

**Saving Roxas**

**Chapter 4: Unexpected Events**

**Axel's POV**

I stared down at him awkwardly from my position beside the casket. It was weird to see him dressed in a fine suit and have his hair combed nicely. I wondered why they didn't bother to cover his neck where a long line of stitching was. Apparently he had a knife and slit his own throat while he was waiting to see his friend. I guess he finally snapped and couldn't take prison life anymore.

I saw some similarities that I'd rather not acknowledge. The facial features were almost the same. A thin, very angular face that went well with the height we both shared. The mortician didn't believe he needed any 'dressings' as he put it, so he looked deathly pale. You also had a clear view of the tattoos under his eyes that were so much like mine. Actually, the only difference between his and mine was the color. He had always covered his with makeup so he couldn't be picked out for the crime boss he truly was.

_ "Why me? Why did this happen to me?"_ That was a common thought that ran through my head growing up. I would lay awake at night and try to understand what I had done wrong, but I was just a foolish kid. I know now that nothing was my fault, and it was just the poor choices of my mother that led to my suffering. Her drug addiction that led to her paranoia and suicide; her death that led to Alec taking me and the abuse that followed. It was his abuse that caused me to turn to drinking and attempt suicide as well as rape of one of my closest friends. I lived a nightmare and honestly, it was his fault. He just had to target my mother and the screw up named Axel Lea was born.

"Axel?" I turned at the sound of the voice that broke me from my thoughts. It was Roxas, standing beside me awkwardly. He didn't have the best track record in a funeral home, but at least he didn't know Alec that well when he was alive. "Are you okay?" he asked quietly. "You've been standing there for awhile and looked a bit off."

Just looking into his concerned eyes I remembered the only good thing that came out of my hell of a life, and he was standing in front of me. Like I told him four years ago, he's what saved me. I know it sounds incredibly corny, but it's the truth. I saw him that day reading a book under the tree in the courtyard. The sun shone on him making his hair shine and his skin glow. His blue eyes were so deep that I could get lost in them and no longer worry. It was a strange kindness coming from him and his current behavior toward me, but it's appreciated.

"I'm fine, Roxas." I took a step away from him and moved more toward the casket in the dreary funeral home in Radiant Garden. It was already a dark day, but being in here only made it worse. A few people came to visit, and I learned that Alec had been parentless too. His parents were killed by a drug dealer who thought they knew something, but they didn't. How ironic their son would become one of the most dangerous and well respected dealers in the underworld. I'm sure they would have been disappointed. One visitor was a police officer from Twilight Town who helped escort the body here named Kuja Burmecia. He had been an undercover cop when I was younger and helped lock Alec away the first time. He had long, silvery-purple hair and only came to see how I was doing and if I wanted to leave everything to him. Kairi always kept close to me while Naminé had to work the nightshift, and Hayner had to go to another class. It was only Kairi, Roxas, and me when it was really late. Xion had only looked at Alec in wonder.

"He was your dad?" she asked quietly. One thing I never told her about was Alec and all his wrong doing. "But I thought~"

"He became unable to raise me," I interrupted her. "Cecil and Snow adopted me, and I never want you to think badly of them since we aren't biologically related. This man here means nothing," I finished coldly. She nodded and walked away to sit with Kairi. I looked to Xion and Kairi and sighed. They were smiling about what Kairi had said, and I envied them. I haven't really been happy in a long time and today wasn't helping at all. I turned to Kuja, who was sitting in a seat against the wall and waved him over.

"What is it, Axel?' he questioned when he got closer.

"Watch him, tell the other's I'm leaving," I said as I blew right past him. He called out his affirmation, and I left through the back and decided to take a walk. It was a cold afternoon, but I didn't feel like grabbing my jacket because I just wanted out of that stuffy room. Being in the same room with Alec was hard enough when he was alive, but when he was dead, it was even worse. I remembered when we walked into the home and saw Roxas holding his right shoulder absently. It made me think of that night when we were all taken captive by him and held there. Roxas got shot in the arm, I got shot in the leg, and Demyx almost died from his wounds. He was in a coma for a month, Roxas went crazy for a bit, Zexion had been a total wreck, and Marluxia was miserable. He had caused so much pain it was unbelievable. I stopped walking when I saw a bench and sat down.

The afternoon sun was shining on me and the grass in the park I was seated in. The trees provided a comfortable shade and the walkways seemed newly paved. It was such a lovely day when my mind was utterly spent. First, I finally get up the courage to find Roxas again, and then he basically tells me to go home, then Alec winds up dead and asks to be buried here no less. I placed my elbows on my knees, placed my head in my hands, and I sat there for a while. I didn't know how much time had passed before I heard footfalls running along the pavement. I didn't look up; it was probably a jogger taking advantage of the sunny, yet cold, afternoon, but they stopped when they neared the bench.

"There you are," I heard someone sigh while they sat down beside me. I looked up at the voice and met Roxas's blue eyes. He was breathing heavily like he ran all the way here, and I didn't doubt that he did considering he removed his jacket and tried to settle his breathing.

"Why are you here?" I asked venomously. I didn't want to be mean to him, but lately he's been sending some confusing signals. The literal slap to the face at the restaurant the other day and the ignorance. Then all of a sudden he seemed to care when I was injured and my dad died. Honestly, he was pissing me off.

"Well," he started off, narrowing his eyes a little at my tone, "Kairi sent me to go find you after you left, dick," he insulted, facing forward stiffly. We sat in silence for a little bit before he broke it. "Sorry," he added quietly.

"For what?" I questioned, not bothering to look at him.

"My attitude; it's just sort of complicated and I…with your daughter…then your dad…" he trailed off, not being able to form a sentence. I sat up and looked at him curiously as he tried desperately to get his mind in order to speak.

"Roxas, just…" I took hold of his chin and turned him to face me as I tried again to kiss those beautiful lips. I leaned in a little and to my initial surprise, he did as well. Closer and closer, I felt like my heart was going to burst. Was he going to let me this time? Will he finally tell me those three little words I've been missing for four whole years? I closed my eyes and waited for the contact, so I could hold him and~

_Ring Ring_

Fucking hell!

Roxas pulled away quickly with wide eyes as he probably realized what he was about to do while I silently cursed the person who was calling.

"Uh, it's yours I think," he said hesitantly as he scratched the back of his head while not very discreetly moving away from me on the bench. I pulled the phone out of my pocket and didn't look at the number because I was so pissed.

"What?" I barked into the phone, annoyed, and I heard a yelp on the other end.

_"Jesus! I didn't even say anything, Ax!"_ said the startled voice on the other end, and I paused my remark and smiled suddenly at the familiar voice.

"Sorry, Demyx," I apologized and leaned back comfortably, forgetting Roxas's awkward position on the bench beside me. "Just caught me at a bad time, y'know?"

_"Oh! Sorry, but when Marly called Zex with the news, I happened to answer the hotel phone and just had to call. Is it really true? Alec's dead?" _he asked me quizzically. He didn't sound bitter in the least considering how Alec shot him twice four years ago: once in the stomach and again in the back. That was one quality about Demyx everyone loved. He could never hold a grudge.

"Yeah, he is actually," I started off, turning to check on Roxas only to see his retreating form in the distance as he walked away.

_"I also heard you were staying with Kai in Radiant Garden. Run into Rox yet?"_ he asked happily.

"Y-yeah, I have," I stuttered and stood up myself. "Alec's viewing and funeral will be here since this is apparently where he was~"

_"How is he?"_ Demyx howled into the phone. _"Have you kissed, had sex, how's he be~"_

"He hates the fact that I'm here and treats me like shit. He's also currently involved with Naminé if you remember her from school," I interrupted angrily. There was silence on the other end, and I heard quiet talking before there was yelling suddenly. All I made out was _late_ and _now_ before there was a lot of shuffling on that end.

_"Axel? You still there?"_ the voice was different, but I still knew who it was.

"Yeah, Zexion. You didn't hurt Dem, did you?" I asked with a small smile.

_"He's late for his last performance because he didn't want to wake me,"_ Zexion sighed tiredly. _"Something about I haven't been sleeping much lately, but I just want to go home for a little."_

"I'm sure he wants some alone time with you at home too," I said quietly.

_"I also wanted to tell you~ hold on a moment."_ I heard him yelling something about _the blue one _and something about a hot pocket. _"As I was saying," _he started in his usually quiet voice, and I snickered. _"We're getting on a plane tonight after the show to Radiant Garden to see you, alright? I called in the tickets, and we'll be there soon. I have to go because Demyx is still wasting time, bye~ FORGET THE HOT POCKET~"_

I laughed happily at the mental image of Demyx struggling to get dressed and eat a hot pocket while Zexion yelled at him. I stood up and decided to finish my walk when I heard someone shout my name. I turned around, curious as to whom it was. I saw long silvery white hair and a purple shirt, and I already knew who it was. I was rather shocked.

"Setzer?"I asked, puzzled, as the man came to a stop in front of me. He held out his hand politely, and I shook it.

"My, how you've grown; it's been awhile." He smiled politely.

"Yeah it has," I said, shocked. The last time I remembered seeing him was the day of my mother's funeral. He had been her best friend and was over a lot to bring her home if she had passed out at a bar or something. He would always leave me some money to buy things for myself. He was half the reason I didn't die before age ten.

"I heard about your father so I came to see if you were alright," he said. "Walk with me?" he asked, and I followed him wordlessly.

"Thanks for the concern, Setzer, and I'm fine," I said looking at the concrete as we walked through the park.

"I assumed as much considering how well you handled Jamie's death years ago," he said, and I shivered at the mention of my mother. "You look so much like her, you know that?"

"Y-yeah, I see it in the few pictures I have of her," I told him.

"You also look like your father too," he said, and that made me shiver again. "I would have been around a lot more because when I was younger, your mother made me promise to look after you if she couldn't. She made me promise a month before you were born. It was like her fail safe, because she knew she couldn't raise you," he explained. It wasn't hard to believe since I used to think of him as my father until my mother smacked me and told me straight.

"Well, it worked, I guess," I started. "I probably wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for your help," I told him honestly.

"After your mother's death, there was this large dispute about what should happen to you. Your mother had written a will about leaving you in my charge when she died," he said, and I looked to him curiously. We had left the park at this point and were back in town. "Since she didn't have a lawyer present at the writing, and that it wasn't written officially, Alec believed he should have you," he went on. "It lasted for a month, if you remember living with your cousins that month." I did remember sleeping in the same bed as Reno because I was scared, and Kairi would sneak in too because we were all worried about something the grownups were worried about.

"I went to official after official and pleaded that she had wanted you to be with me, but the fact that it wasn't a legitimate document and that I wasn't blood related, I lost," he said sadly. "The day the court ruled in Alec's favor, he also had a restraining orderagainst me from seeing you to watch you like your mother had wanted," he said with a sad look on his face. "It was hard, especially when it was on the news about his arrest on drug offences and child abuse. It broke my heart, but because he was still alive, I couldn't go near you. I hired a lawyer to try and find a way to around the order, but none could find one, so I tried to talk to him myself. I visited him every week trying to get him to let me see you, but he was just too stubborn. Then he escaped and took your friends and you captive…it just killed me to hear what he did."

I knew he was sincere, and I felt bad that I didn't even know any of this had happened. It made me feel terrible.

"Then I went to visit him last week. He had told the warden he wanted to end the order, so I went to visit him and a lawyer they got to cancel the contract. The lawyer came three hours before me, and within that time range, Alec had taken his own life," he said, and I nodded. "I knew you had been adopted already into a loving family, so I decided to just come and maybe become friends with the son of my closest friend, if he accepts it," he said, stopping. I noticed we were back at the funeral home, and I nodded with a smile. I shook his hand, and he smiled as well.

"I'm glad you came by, and I appreciate all you've done for me. I'm sorry you couldn't have been a part of it like you had wanted," I said sincerely. "Maybe we can get together sometime and have dinner or something."

"Sounds great, but I should be letting you go. Your blond friend seemed rather worried when I ran into him," he said, and I nodded as he began to walk away.

I was glad he came by because he was one man I trusted and was happy to become friends with. I walked back inside and saw Naminé had returned and Roxas was currently hugging her close and leaning his head on her shoulder. I smiled for Kairi and picked Xion up when she came my way. I swung her around to carry her on my back.

"Let's go, this place is depressing."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Roxas's POV (Right after he returned to the funeral home)**

I can't believe I almost kissed him. What was I thinking? I'm dating Naminé! Naminé… I love her and want to spend the rest of my life with her because she's amazing**. **I sat down beside Kairi and Xion. I looked to Xion and noticed her blue eyes and realized that this Jessie Axel had married had blue eyes like mine. No wonder he liked me and her. Xion didn't look too much like Axel, but maybe she took more of her mother's features than her father's.

"Roxas?" I was pulled from my thoughts as Kairi shook my arm. "I need to take this call; can you watch Xion until I get back?" she asked, and I nodded quickly. She stood up and headed out of the room and left me and Xion alone while an elderly couple was talking to the officer beside Alec's casket.

"Mr. Strife?" I turned toward Xion. "You look like you've seen a ghost, are you alright?" she asked, and my eyes widened quickly. She can read me like Axel can. I shook my head.

"I'm fine…and you can call me Roxas if you want," I told her, and she nodded with a brilliant smile. A skill she must have acquired from her mother that must've caught Axel's attention. "Um, I was just wondering but, what was your mom like?" I asked curiously. I didn't really want to know, I just wanted to know who Axel had been married to for four years. Xion was silent for a bit before moving into Kairi's seat and pulling out her small bag. She opened it and pulled up a small picture and handed it to me.

Xion was seated at a table with a cake in front of her. She looked about two years younger in the picture and Axel stood on her left with a goofy grin on his face. He looked very happy as he hugged the small girl, and beside him was a beautiful woman. She had long black hair, swept over one shoulder, and large, ocean-blue eyes. She had a radiant smile and fair skin. She looked a lot like Xion and was, in my opinion, an extremely beautiful woman.

"She was loving, kind, and extremely brave," Xion said as I handed the picture back to her. "She always took care of dad and me and never once did she yell. She was great at giving advice and always warm and comforting," Xion said sadly.

"What happened to her?" I asked quietly as I thought of Axel coming home to her and a daughter every night and became jealous.

"She died of heart cancer two years ago, and dad hasn't really been that happy since, but I try to be strong like my mom, for both of us," she told me. I thought of Axel crying over her loss and the fact that he had her at all along with a daughter. I was jealous and wanted nothing more than to yell at him. Had he even thought of me in those four years, or did he just think of me one day after she died? Is all this just so he can fill his bed at night or~

"Naminé!" I turn to see Naminé was back from her shift and hugging Xion. Naminé had been acting motherly to the girl who's spent the last two years with only a father, and Xion seemed extremely grateful, but I kept imagining that tall, dark-haired beauty hugging Xion and was still jealous when I pictured Axel kissing her.

I felt Naminé hug me suddenly and kiss my cheek. I suddenly felt like a dick because I was getting angry at Axel when here I was with Naminé. I love Naminé, and Axel loved Jessie. I slowly wrapped my arms around her andkissed her lips sweetly, if not desperately, as if to remind myself why I was here and not there with him. Kairi walked back into the room and sat with Xion. I sat down with Naminé on my lap and rested my head on her shoulder.

"Roxas, are you~"

"Shh," I interrupted and closed my eyes. "Later, alright?" I felt her nod and rub my back gently. We didn't wait too long before Axel returned and Xion ran to him excitedly. He looked pretty good, but I guessed it had something to do with that guy I had run into on my way back.

"Let's go, this place is depressing," he said as he carried Xion on his back out of the building. The others followed, and I was last to go because I glanced over at Alec's casket and sighed as I rubbed my right arm as a phantom pain struck suddenly before I hurried after the others. I don't care what Axel did or does in the future. I have Naminé, and that's all that matters.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Demyx's POV**

"You coming, Zexy?" I called behind me as he struggled down the steps of the hotel's entrance with his bags. I placed my bags on the ground right as the bellhop realized what was going on. He was about to run up and help when I took the bags from Zexion and smiled. I ran down the last couple of stairs so I didn't drop his things as the bellhop packed the bags into the back of the rental car. "You still look tired," I told him as he got closer to me.

"Well, letting me sleep when you don't know your own concert schedule is stupid," he told me while yawning. I opened the door for him, and he got in. I got close and kissed his forehead.

"Then take a nap on the drive over. You've over worked yourself, Zexy," I told him and he nodded, curling up in the chair. I took off my jacket and covered him with it to keep him warm and shut the door. "Thanks!" I called to the bellhop and gave him five dollars before running to the other side of the car.

"You're welcome, Mr. Harris! I hope you enjoyed your stay!" he called happily. I got into the car and started the engine and pulled out of the hotel lot and onto the road. It felt good to be driving again instead of letting the limo driver do it while the band was driven around. Zexion was never allowed with the band in the public eye because my homophobic manager claims it's bad publicity, even though they all know I'm gay and in love with Zexion. He's always at my side when I'm not with the band. I snuck a glance to him as he slept and smiled softly as I slowed to a stop at the light. I kissed his head and held his hand for a minute.

Zexion was still trying to get his dream job as a brain surgeon, so he's been taking so many online classes with tough assignments and high standards. Not only that, but he also acts as my schedule master and helps me get where I need to be on time. He goes to every concert and stays until I'm done and we go home. He's so loyal to me, and it breaks my heart that the press puts him down sometimes, pairing me with some other celebrity who is openly gay.

When we reached the airport, I pulled my hoodie on from my back pack and pulled the hood up before I put on my sunglasses. I wanted to wake Zexion, but he just looked so haggard awake, so I let him sleep a little longer. I helped his sleeping body into the jacket and put a pair of sunglasses on him as well. I got out of the car and unloaded all of our bags and opened the door of the car and gently shook his arm.

"Zexion?" I questioned lightly. "We're at the airport, you need to wake up," I said, and he slowly sat up. I helped him out of the car and handed the keys to the guy waiting from the rental place. He knew who I was, because I told him when I arrived, but I also told him not to say anything. I picked up most of our bags while Zexion carried two of them, and we walked through the halls quietly. He didn't want to attract attention to us, so we were quiet. When reached the ticket counter, and I handed the woman our tickets.

"Hello, sirs; your flight will be leaving in half an hour, so please place your bags onto the conveyer so they can be placed onto the plane," the woman said, gesturing to the belt on her far left. I grabbed the two bags from Zexion and took the six over easily and placed them on there. The woman looked like she was talking to Zexion, and from the way she was looking at me, she might have picked up on who I was.

"…assure you he's not Demyx Harris," I heard as I returned to Zexion. She nodded and handed our tickets to us and we went to got wait for our plane. I let him sit in the large area and let him take the glasses off. I looked into his light blue eyes and smiled lightly. He returned the favor, and I sat beside him as he leaned on my shoulder.

"Sorry," he muttered tiredly. I turned to him, and he looked up at me.

"For what?" I asked him curiously, and he sighed and closed his eyes again.

"For yelling at you earlier…and about throwing your hot pocket out the window," he said, and I laughed slightly.

"I'm sure the pool guy will be a bit upset, but it was funny!" He still looked unconvinced I had forgiven him, so I went on. "You were tired still and you didn't want to be the reason I was late to rehearsal. I understand and you had every right to yell," I told him and wrapped my arm around him and pulled him closer to me. "When we get to Radiant Garden, we'll get a nice hotel room and just relax. I'll buy you some sea salt ice cream and take you out to see a movie. You like that plan?" I asked him lightly.

"No," he said and my face fell. "I want a tub of sea salt ice cream and to lounge around in bed all day with you," he said, and I smiled seductively and moved my head to talk into his ear.

"I haven't been giving you much attention lately, have I?" I whispered seductively and he shivered and he shook his head. "I promise that when we land, I will get a hotel room and give you so much love, you won't walk straight for a week," I promised, kissing his ear, and he shivered.

"D-Demyx," he stuttered.

_ "Flight 304: Radiant Garden, Hollow Bastion. Boarding call 1."_

"Come on, Zexy," I said, pulling him up and holding his hand.

"I gave them my backpack," Zexion stated dejectedly. "What will I do on the flight?" he asked quietly as we walked toward clearance.

"Well, you could always join the mile high club with me," I told him, and he glared at me.

"I'd rather sleep, thanks," he said, walking ahead of me. I laughed and followed him as I thought of all the things I would do to him when we got our room.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Axel's POV**

"We'll take Xion to go get an outfit," Kairi told me at the local outlet. Kairi thought today was a good day to go shopping for our outfits for the actual funeral. I didn't want them to go, but there was no arguing with Kairi, especially when Xion was on her side too. They had even invited Sora and Riku, and they took Hayner off to go look at some Blitzball stuff since they already had gotten their outfits. That left Roxas and me standing alone in the crowd. I didn't know what to say since only yesterday Roxas and I almost kissed and that we had been avoiding each other since then.

"Wanna check over there for some suits?" I asked awkwardly, and Roxas nodded slowly before I led the way, double checking frequently that he was following me. We shopped around silently and Roxas avoided me at any cost. He didn't even want to be on the same side of the small outlet store as me. I found my suit eventually and found him waiting patiently on the bench outside the store. "Let's go wait for everyone in the food court," I said, and he nodded silently as we began to walk there with our bags. He looked really distant, and the fact he wasn't talking was slowly grating on my nerves. "Want a drink? I think they have grape pop for ya?" I looked to him, and he stared at the ground and slowly nodded. I narrowed my eyes; I was sick of this. I grabbed his arm and dragged him to his feet towards the men's bathroom.

"Ow!" he yelled to me. "Let go!" he protested, but my grip only tightened as I threw the door open. I pushed him up against the wall and checked the stalls by kicking the doors. Roxas watched me worriedly until I basically ran back over to him. He tried to leave the bathroom, but I grabbed his wrists and shoved him against the walls.

"What the hell is your problem?" I growled to him. "Huh?" I yelled into his face, and he stared back defiantly. "What have I done that has pissed you off in such a way that you treat me like I don't even exist?" I stared into his eyes hard and saw them begin to water.

"I bet you never treated her like this," he said lowly. What? Where had that~ He tried to use my initial shock as a distraction, but I felt him trying to run off so I spun him around and held him to the wall.

"Roxas! Just stop deflection and hiding and be honest with me!" I yelled, my voice echoing in the bathroom. "If you just answer my question, I'll leave you alone!" I yelled, and he stopped struggling and paused. I pinned his wrists and he looked to the right as if waiting for my question. "What happened to us?" I said quietly, my own voice cracking slightly. My grip on his wrists loosened, but he didn't run, and I just stood in front of him.

"Axel…" he started off quietly. "I missed you, so much…" His voice cracked, and he looked into my eyes. "But I never loved you. Not once," he said coldly, and I felt like my heart had been gouged out and ripped to shreds. He left me to stand in there alone as he walked out of the bathroom. I eventually left to go sit on the bench in the mall, but my blank face gave away none of the emotions I was feeling right now.

He…never loved me? What about all those times we were together, when I would tell him I loved him, when he would say it back? What about that time we made love at the beach? Did it mean nothing to him? I couldn't accept what he had said to me, but I knew he meant it from the look in his eye. Maybe my decision was the wrong choice, but there was no changing it now.

I lost track of time, but I eventually heard shouting and gasps from girls and guys as I heard a running echo through the mall. I look up to see the commotion and was tackled by a blond man, and I almost freaked out, thinking it was Roxas, but the height was taller, and I realized who it was. I heard the murmuring in the mall.

_"Oh my God! It's Demyx Harris from Lost Hearts!"_

"Demyx." He pulls back embarrassed from the scene he made in his excitement, and I see Zexion walk up calmly. I get up and hug him lightly and he reciprocates. Demyx grins to the crowd and they soon disperse, but they still were staring.

"Axel?" I looked up at Demyx as I picked up my bag. "You look like a kicked puppy; did something happen?" he asked me worriedly. Zexion took the bag from me, and I walked toward the hallway with Demyx and told him everything about Roxas up until today. When I finished, I actually began to cry and used him as support. I could tell by the way he hugged me back he was filled with anger and I knew he would say something, but I didn't want him to do anything rash. I stood up and motioned Zexion over and told Zexion to calm Demyx since he was the only one who could. I stepped away as Zexion ran his hand through Demyx's hair and held his hand and said repeatedly, "I know," to Demyx's rant.

Thankfully, by the time Demyx had calmed down, the others had arrived, and even if he hadn't, seeing Xion would have calmed him instantly.

"Xion!" he called, and she rushed over and he hugged her tightly, picking her up and spinning her. "Oh! I missed you and your smile!" he said as he put her back down but kept hugging her. "Didja miss me?" he asked with a big, goofy smile.

"Yeah, I did. Zexion, too!" she said, moving over to his much calmer hug that kept her on the ground.

"Your father been good to you?" he asked in his quiet voice, and she nodded. Kairi hugged the two happily along with Sora and Riku. Hayner just gave them a greeting and kept to Kairi's side and checked his phone often. Naminé hugged them too, and Zexion hugged her back like he always did, but Demyx held back slightly because of what he knew about her and Roxas.

"Axel? Where did Roxas go?" she asked after a moment, looking around curiously. I looked away and steeled my emotions and shrugged nonchalantly.

"Said he had to take care of something," I lied. I had no idea where he was, but I knew he was angry…or sad…I didn't know. I honestly didn't care either.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

We went home, and I had stayed in my room almost all night, sleeping or sitting awake. I knew most of them were worried, but Demyx lied for me saying I was just feeling sick. Zexion came up at one point to borrow my computer to work on some of his school work, but he didn't stay long. I spent my time thinking about my past because so much had happened in such a short amount of time. I silently wished Jessie was here. Whenever I needed a day like this, she would arrange Xion a play date with her friends and stay with me in the bed. She would let me rest my head in her lap, and she would stroke my hair. If I started to talk, she would listen; if I wanted silence, we would be silent.

Eventually, around eleven, I went downstairs and saw Demyx and Zexion had left, and Kairi was in the process of carrying Xion up the stairs to bed. I saw Naminé sitting by the door on the floor, staring at her phone. As much as I hated her for taking Roxas away, I was curious as to why she was sitting there. I walked over and crouched down beside her.

"I'm sure a chair would be more comfortable, Naminé," I told her, trying to make her laugh, but her lip was trembling.

"He still hasn't come home, and I'm worried," she told me. I knew 'he' was Roxas, and I wondered what he had been doing since we were out shopping before noon today. It was almost midnight. I was a little worried too, now that I knew, but then I remembered earlier today and didn't care.

"He'll be back soon~"

_Ding Dong_

Her face lit up and I smiled slightly, leaving the area to sit on the couch in the living room.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Roxas's POV**

"Thank the lord! Roxas!" Naminé sighed happily as she embraced me closely. I held her until she pulled back and glared at me, but it was wavering like she was about to cry. "I was so worried! Where were you?" she asked me.

"Around," I said distantly. After I ran away from Axel, I spent a lot of time thinking and looking. Even after that, I spent more time alone and sat in the park and ran through and set my priorities straight-mainly my feelings toward Axel. I didn't want to tell her I had been questioning almost every aspect of my life.

"That's not the answer I want!" she said, and I took her hand and pulled the door shut. She looked at me curiously. I took a deep breath and looked into her eyes.

"I was doing a lot of thinking, Naminé," I started off saying, and she nodded to me to continue. "It was a lot and took a lot, and I just needed to be alone to make this decision," I said as I stuck my hands in my jacket pockets. "You mean so much to me, and I just needed to…"

"Roxas?" she questioned. I pulled my hand out of my pocket and got down on one knee and held her hand. She gasped at the action, knowing what it meant before I even said it.

"Naminé, I love you, and today I decided that I want to spend the rest of my life with you, only if you'll have me. Naminé… Will you marry me?"I asked her, and she smiled slightly and nodded her head vigorously.

"Yes… Yes!" she said as I placed the silver ring with a blue sapphire on her finger. She pulled me up and hugged me close, kissing me. I held her and told myself repeatedly this was the right choice. This is what I had to do. I loved her, so I had to marry her, right?

_Crash!_

What was that? It sounded like the vase beside the door fell. Was someone there?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Axel's POV**

Marriage? They were going to get…married?

**Read and Review?**


	5. A Broken Heart

**I know half of you hate me and Roxas, but I promise it will get better, so stick with me and try not to kill me and Roxas and maybe leave Naminé out of it as well. Enjoy! **_**(Also, the review count is so amazing and I love all of you for it!)**_

**Saving Roxas**

**Chapter 5: A Broken Heart**

**Demyx's POV**

"You should really see the view!" I cheered happily into the bedroom behind me. "This sunrise is beautiful!" I went on, never taking my eyes off the horizon. It was a little chilly out this morning, but it may have something to do with the fact I was wearing only loose fitting jeans and no shirt. I heard a creaking noise and turned around to see Zexion shuffle out onto the balcony in the complementary robe they gave us since we have the penthouse suite. He looked tired, but I think I tired him out significantly the previous night. I turned and let him stand in front of me as I placed both my arms on either side of him, leaning my chin on his shoulder.

"It is rather striking," he agreed tiredly, and I kissed his cheek.

"I'm surprised you're even up this early," I said as I pulled away. He turned to face me, and the early light silhouetted him perfectly. I pulled him into my arms and hugged him close as we stumbled back into the room, tumbling onto the plush couch.

"Well, I kept hearing the microwave this morning, and it smelled like those godforsaken mush rolls," he said, and I grinned.

"But, Zexy, there're the breakfast hot pockets though~" He pushed me off him and stood up.

"I'm going to take a shower you hot pocket obsessed dolt," he said, walking off, the robe falling off his shoulder slightly revealing his pale skin.

"Can I join?" I yelled to him after a few minutes. I turned the big screen television on and waited until I heard the water running. "Guess that's a no," I muttered to myself. I flipped through the channels, holding the channel listing in my hand before deciding on the news.

_"…In entertainment news, lead singer Demyx Harris of Lost Hearts was seen backstage, threatening a mysterious man after his final show in Agrabah. According to the hired security of the evening, the two seemed to be ready to fight…"_

"It was for Zexion, people!" I groaned at the TV. He was coming to let me know some sleazy asshole was hitting on him backstage when I was performing. I was just _calmly_ telling him to lie off, but the media is a pickledthing. I'll be getting an earful from my manager later, that's for sure. I heard a loud noise suddenly and jumped up frightened. I listened again and followed the sound to the hallway where my pants were. I then looked down and realized I was wearing Zexion's pants.

I knew they felt tighter.

I picked the pants up and pulled the cell phone out of the pocket and saw Axel calling me. I clicked the talk button and held it to my ear.

"What's up, Ax?" I started brightly as I picked up the other shirt in the hallway and Zexion's prized, black jacket.

_"He did it!"_ Axel gushed over the line. His voice sounded strained, like he was trying hard not to cry. _"He fucking went and~"_

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold up, Axel. Start from the beginning. What did who do?" I asked curiously, walking into the kitchen planning to find something for Zexion to eat. I heard deep breaths over the line as I pulled two eggs from the refrigerator and a pan.

_"Roxas and Naminé…he…"_ He sounded so pained, and I wondered what that little prick did this time. I got out a separate bowl and readied my hand to crack the egg one handed. _"He proposed to her."_

I crushed the egg in my hand and stared at the empty space ahead of me. The egg leaked out of my fingers and into the bowl beneath my hand.

"He did what?" I asked in disbelief. It was still before seven in the morning, I may have heard wrong.

_"You heard. Don't make me say it again, Dem,"_ he said in such a broken voice. It would explain why Axel was up before noon, but this was just terrible.

"Axel…" I was at a loss for words, and I _always_ have something to say! I wanted to know how he was doing or if he needed anything. I had a thousand questions on my mind, but I summed it up in one statement. "Axel, why don't you let Zex and me spend the day with you, hm? Get a chance to hang out with friends and focus on better things," I prompted. I shook the remnants of the egg off into the sink when he affirmed the idea. "We'll be over to get you at ten, alright?" He hummed in response and hung up on me abruptly.

I couldn't believe that Roxas really did that. Then again, if he really didn't love Axel like he claimed, then it only makes sense to propose to the one you love. Still, Axel has been through hell and back ever since he first got here and that alone gets my blood boiling. I crack the eggs and mix them roughly and throw the bowl into the sink, getting out some of my anger, before cooking them on the stove. Damn Roxas messing with Axel's emotions~

"Demyx?" I look up from glaring at the counter top and see Zexion peeking around the corner, his hair darker since it was wet. "Are you alright? I heard a crash in here," he said worriedly. His presence alone calmed me down. I looked toward the sink and saw that the dish I was using had been glass and was lying broken in the sink. I hadn't even realized I had broken it. He walked closer, and I turned the stove off and walked past him.

"Breakfast is ready," I grumbled, anger renewed in me. He didn't say anything, but I was sure he was confused. "We're taking Axel out at ten!" I yelled over my shoulder, walking toward the bathroom. After I had shut the door, I wondered why I was so upset, or that I had blown Zexion off for that matter. I took a deep breath and the door opened and closed softly. I felt arms circle around my waist and felt something wet on the back of my neck.

"Tell me what happened," Zexion said quietly, and I turned and told him everything.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Axel's POV**

Not even a shower could make me look normal!

I didn't get any sleep the night before and felt that at any moment I might break down. I've been keeping up a great façade all morning, but when I got to the safety of my room, I felt free. All morning Naminé was gushing over her ring and how Roxas proposed, changing the story every time, making it sound more romantic and sweet. Honestly, it made me want to gag. I did my best to appear impressed and happy for the couple, but it was a lot of work.

I heard a knock on my door, and I finished glaring at my frightening reflection in the mirror before opening the door to the room.

"Sora wants to take Xion out while you hang with Demyx and Zexion," Kairi told me with a smile. I stood silent for a few moments before lifting a single eyebrow. "Riku was supposed to have off, but had to go in and now Sora's lonely. He wanted to help Naminé make plans or something, but we think being with Xion is better," she explained, and I blinked slowly before nodding. She looked at me like I grew a third head, and I walked past her. "No arguments, protests, just~"

"If Xion wants to go, let her go," I said, effectively silencing her. "It's her vacation too," I said before descending the stairs. I caught sight of Hayner sitting at the dining room table, face _on_ the table with a steaming of mug of coffee in front of him. I guess I wasn't the only one who had a rough night. I checked the clock in the hall and saw I had about ten minutes left until ten so I walked closer to him.

"Rough night?" I asked, and Hayner shot up wide-eyed, and I assumed he must have been sleeping or something.

"Oh, Axel," he said relieved. "I was afraid you were Kairi or Naminé," he said, and I cocked my head to the side curiously. "Little Miss Engaged can't shut up about her _plans,_ and Kairi has been pestering me about things as well," he said, and I nodded in understanding. Half the shit coming out of Naminé's mouth is pure nonsense that I'm sure Roxas would never agree to, and being pestered by Kairi is a fate worse than death. I know from experience.

"Well, it's not even noon yet, so you might want to take a sip of that coffee," I told him, and he looked up at me tiredly. "This day is far from over," I say, and he nods, taking a sip of his drink.

"Don't remind me," he muttered when he finished the drink. I heard a knock on the door, and Kairi ran to answer it. Xion walked into the dining room dressed for the day with a bright smile like her mother.

"See ya, dad!" she said while she hugged me tightly.

"Alright, have a fun day with Sora, alright? Be back later," I said before heading to the door. I said goodbye to Kairi as Roxas came down the stairs. We made eye contact for a brief second, and I thought I saw doubt flash in his eyes. Demyx noticed Roxas and roughly pulled me out of the house and onto the porch.

"We'll bring him back later, Kai!" Demyx called in a happy voice, but I could tell he was masking the strong hate he had for Roxas by seeing him. I was suddenly very glad Zexion was waiting in car.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Hayner's POV**

I heard the door close, and Roxas walked into the room along with Kairi. I made eye contact with her as the blond sat beside me, and I willed her to leave me alone for one day. She rolled her eyes and left the room to find Naminé in the kitchen. Roxas and I sat in an awkward silence, not really knowing what to say to the other.

"So…" I trailed off. "You popped the question, eh?" I asked, and he nodded slowly, eyeing the wood of the table like he wanted nothing more than to smack his head down on it. All I could possibly think when I saw that was…

Join the club.

"Don't you have class today?" he asked me, his tone of voice sounding like he wanted to be alone but didn't want to leave himself. I didn't want to upset anyone today, because I might actually snap if someone yells at me. I had three classes today and a huge research paper due in two days. I stood up and walked out of the room and down the hall. If I got out of here fast enough, I could make it to that fast food joint and get a breakfast sandwich.

I dressed quickly, watching my phone as it sat on my bed, just waiting for a call or text message. I needed to talk, to meet with that person, but they haven't responded in two days so I was worried. I finished putting on my jacket, and I grabbed my school bag before I left my bedroom, only to find Kairi standing at the door with a small paper bag.

Damn it... So close.

"Did you contact~"

"No," I growled, grabbing the bag from her when I felt her warm hand on my shoulder. I turned around to face her, and she smiled slightly.

"I'm just worried about you," she said, and I looked down. "You've put a lot on your shoulders and are running yourself ragged," she said, and I paused, about to fire back with some kind of remark. Do I really want to fight with Kairi? No, I don't want to ruin her good mood or that of Naminé's since she's so excited about her engagement. She expects everyone to be happy today too. I turn away from her and walk down the porch to my car and drive away from the house.

I know they all worry about me, but today I want them focusing on Naminé and Roxas. The two are finally taking the step I wish _we_ would take, but some things are more important, and not everyone is the child of the rich. I arrived at the campus for Hollow Bastion University and parked my car and leaned my head on the steering wheel. I was so tired, I doubted I would be able to focus in school today~

_ Buzz Buzz_

I turned my head and stared at my cell phone sitting on top of my school bag. I picked it up, wondering if Kairi was texting me, but when I saw the name, I smiled sadly. I debated on deleting it without reading it or not. I decided to read it anyway.

_If you're reading this, know I love ya! I want you back, Hayn!_

_-S_

Persistent bastard… Still though, that message alone will be enough to get me through the day. No matter how much I want to push the end for us, I still want him too.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Xion's POV**

"What about that one?" Sora asked as he pointed to a pretty shirt on one of the models in the display of the department store. I shook my head, and he frowned. "Why not?" he asked, shocked.

"With a skirt that short, my dad would kill me," I told him and paused in my steps to let him catch up to me. "Not to mention I'm too young to be showing off so much skin," I said, and he chuckled.

"Must be weird living with him," he said, and I looked to him as he looked over a pink shirt with roses drawn on it. "A twenty something guy raising a girl on his own? Not much fun, is it?" he asked me, and I shook my head.

"It's alright," I said as we continued to walk. "I mean, we have a lot in common so it's pretty fun actually." I laughed a little, and he urged me to elaborate. "We both love watching sports together while eating junk food, we like the same types of music; movies are pretty evenly loved in our apartment too," I said, and looked down. "He's more of my friend than my father sometimes."

"What's he like?" Sora asked me suddenly, and I glanced to him sideways. "I mean I knew what he was like in high school, but what's he like now?" he asked me as we continued to walk.

"Well he's really happy and close to getting his dream job with all those classes he took when I was younger, and he's got a lot of really nice friends," I said, and he smiled. "But he isn't happy though," I said, and he looked to me, confused. "It's a façade I can just pick up on; he may look like one emotion, but is feeling the other."

"What seems to be his issue then?" Sora asked me as we exited the store and walked around looking at the different outlets. I decided to think about my answer carefully as we walked in silence.

"His heart is broken… He's always sad because he has a broken heart," I said, and he nodded slowly, directing me to sit on a bench nearby.

"Who broke his heart? Your mom's passing?" he asked me, and I thought about that for a minute. He was sad when she died, but it was something he felt even before then, I know it. My mother knew, but she never told me, taking that secret to the grave. I shook my head, and he nodded slowly, accepting my answer.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Axel's POV**

"Food!" Demyx cried happily as he feasted on the pizza the waitress just put in front of him. She lingered a little longer than she should have, but considering how Demyx was famous, it was expected. Zexion gave her a little side glare of jealousy that he would never admit to feeling. I stared at the pan of pizza as Demyx paused in his chewing and put a slice on Zexion's plate. I grabbed a slice and took a tentative bite as Demyx wolfed down another piece while Zexion cut his with a fork and knife. I knew I should be happy since I rarely see the two anymore, but I guess the news was just hanging over my head like a typical cartoon rain cloud following the one gloomy character. It looks funny until you have it permanently raining over your head.

"Axel, if you don't eat anything, you'll be thinner than Zexy!" Demyx told me worriedly, and I caught sight of the wince Demyx made after the statement and I just knew Zexion kicked him or something.

"I'm just not in an pizza mood I guess~"

"Okay, so you don't want to go to the arcade, shop, walk in the park, or even eat pizza," Demyx counted on his fingers. "What _do_ you want to do?" he asked, exasperated. I debated telling him some lie, but then I got to thinking. What do I want to do? Lounge around in bed all day eating chocolate? No, I don't want to seem like an overly dramatic, teenage girl. Do I just want to beat the shit out of Roxas and then follow that with some angry sex? Yes, but I need something plausible, not implausible. Do I just want to suck it up like I always do? Probably. It's worked out in the past, it won't fail me now.

"Nothing," I decided on and they seemed happy with the answer.

"I forgot to ask about your dad's funeral. When are they having it?" Zexion asked me suddenly. Talk about a subject change.

"Um, apparently he had a will and wanted to be cremated and some guy gets the ashes. We bought stuff for it and returned it, so I don't have to think about it anymore. He's dead and gone finally. A childhood dream realized," I said quietly. We ate in silence for a bit until the waitress came back asking if we needed anything else, but since I wasn't hungry, Zexion doesn't really eat food, and Demyx ate the whole pizza, we just got the check. Demyx also had to sign an autograph, much to Zexion's displeasure. I always notice when Demyx is recognized in public, he gets angry, and I can't imagine why.

"She was nice," Demyx said as we left the restaurant.

"Yeah, because you're famous," Zexion bit out angrily, hightailing it back to the car. Demyx sighed, and I patted his shoulder as we walked much slower back to the car.

"He always gets this way when I'm noticed in public. It's inevitable, but he acts like he thinks I can control it, but I know he's smarter than that to think that is true," he growled as we neared the car. Zexion sat in a pissed off manner in the passenger seat, and I just smiled sadly.

"Just have really good sex when you get home~"

"Nope, because my manager is gonna call once I get in, yell at me for fighting with that guy, then I'll explain it was Zexy, and then my manager will chew Zexion out, and then I'm sleeping on either the couch or the floor. Depends how pissed off he is after that," he explained, and I grimaced in pain for my friend. Despite the fact that today I wasn't really all that happy, it was a nice distraction from how I was feeling earlier. I got in the car and made light conversation with Demyx and Zexion, trying to calm the smaller of my two friends, but he just wouldn't budge. I wished Demyx luck when they dropped me off and watched them drive away.

I walked toward the house and knocked on the door and waited patiently outside the door. Suddenly Naminé opened the door with a happy smile, but I had just had enough today and couldn't smile back. I only pursed my lips and gave a slight nod. She tilted her head, confused, but let me inside.

"Rough day? You weren't looking so hot this morning either," she informed me, and I just nodded. "Do you feel sick?" she asked, concerned, and I looked into her eyes and sighed in inner defeat. There was no way I could be mad at her in the slightest because she doesn't know anything. It's not like I was in love with her, it's not like she openly told me to get lost. No, Roxas did all of that. I let her take me into the kitchen and check my temperature because I just didn't feel like denying her. She was so nice, and I had no reason to hate her.

"Naminé… Are you happy with Roxas?" I asked randomly, and she turned from the glass of orange juice she was pouring for me.

"Yes," she said after a minute. "Yes, I am, and I'm glad you're here to be able to see your friend get married," she said and gave me the drink telling me she wanted me to finish the glass before leaving. I thought about what she said about being happy with Roxas. Was he happy before I came along? Did he actually smile or was it just as fake as mine were? I downed the glass quickly, observing the time at around ten, and I hoped Xion was home by now and sleeping. I walked up the steps and saw Roxas exiting his bedroom. He walked down the hall without looking up or acknowledging my presence in the slightest. I tried my best not to scream at him, pin him to a wall, or just not to make it apparent that I'm strongly against his choice. I walked closer to my room and found Xion sleeping on my bed happily.

I picked up the sheets on the opposite side and slid into bed and watched her sleep after I turned off the movie she had been watching. I stroked her cheek and kissed her forehead before trying to sleep myself, but I couldn't. Too many mixed up dreams of the good times I shared with Roxas and the many memories I have of Jessie.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Hayner's POV**

"Hayner? You're home late," Kairi observed when I walked into the house at eleven. I glanced at her for a brief moment before heading down the hall into my bedroom. I caught sight of Roxas and Naminé at the kitchen counter talking about what I assumed were wedding plans. I walked into my bedroom and fell back onto my bed and closed my eyes. All I wanted to do was sleep, but I knew I couldn't, not yet anyway. I forced my eyes open and pulled out my laptop and opened up my research paper that was due in two days. I was almost done with it, so I planned to finish it so I could begin to work on the other paper due on Friday. I pulled out my binder for the class and threw the graded papers onto the bed behind me, all of them 100%'s, but none of them really made me all that happy.

I heard a buzzing noise from my desk, and I looked up and reached for it. I checked the name and narrowed my eyes slightly at the caller as the phone continued to hum obnoxiously. I hit the ignore button and began to type where I left off when my phone began to go off again, but I let it buzz right along, because I was not going to answer it. Wasn't ending a relationship a sign that one didn't want to even talk to the other?

Obviously it didn't because it went on for a solid hour, but I still refused to answer. The caller had pissed me off and there was no way in hell that I was going to answer when I made it clear it was over. I heard a gentle knocking and looked up from my computer as Kairi walked into the room, rubbing her tired eyes.

"Call for you," she said, and I cocked my head to the side and took the phone from her before she slipped out of the room to return to bed.

"Hello?" I asked, forgetting my paper for a moment.

_"Don't hang up the damn phone, you jack ass!"_ came the pissed off voice from the other end, and I rolled my eyes. I regretted giving that man Kairi's cell number in case I didn't answer.

"Just like you, Seifer, to yell and make it seem like _I_ did something wrong. It's over, and I don't want to talk to you. I'm busy~" I stated, but I heard a crash on the other end and a string of curses.

_"God damn it, Hayner! Just fucking listen to me, damn it!"_ he growled into the phone, and I winced slightly, but leaned back onto my pillows and cocked an eye brow.

"There would be ice skating in hell before I listened to you~"

_"I know you're pissed off with what I told you a while back, but just hear me out, please,"_ he said, oddly calm. _"I don't want this to be over yet,"_ he finished quietly. I let his words echo around in my head for a little bit. I had told him it was over, but here he is, desperately trying to save what we had that I had already dismissed. I sighed, annoyed, before agreeing to listen to him._ "My parents don't appreciate me dating a guy or that fact that said guy is my childhood friend. Yes, they said they would disown me if it continued and that they got me a date with a girl in town. Yes, I went, and yes, I did sleep with her~"_

"Get to the point, you asshat, before I hang up!" I yelled at him angrily.

_"I only did it for so long, not seeing or talking to you so I could make sure I got~"_

"You did it because you liked it," I said suddenly, and I heard no noise. "Seifer, I knew you did things back in Twilight Town because I'm wasn't there, and most of the time I could ignore it because they were just one night stands, but that had been going on for half a year and never once did you tell me a thing. How can we have a relationship if you fuck around and sleep with people and not even try to talk with me? That's why I ended this!" I yelled. I was at wits end with him and already cried over the loss of our relationship, and once was enough for me.

_"Well, I tried to, but you fucking ignored me or were too busy with your damn classes. I sometimes thought you cared more about your damn school books than me!"_ he exclaimed.

"I'm taking them so I can have a job in the future and get you over here or go over there and just~" I paused and just broke down crying. He was making me believe we still had a chance, but I didn't want to believe it. I didn't want false hope, and I already had way too much shit on my mind to even consider being with him again. I had twelve classes to write papers and do assignments for, not to mention finals are coming up soon, and I had to study for those. Naminé and Roxas just got engaged and are asking me to be in the wedding, and now Seifer and I fighting over getting back together.

_"Whoa, hey now, Hayn. Don't cry, babe,"_ he whispered soothingly into the phone._ "I'm sorry, it's all my fault, just…stop crying and~"_

"Can you please just get here?" I asked, and there was silence as I sniffled. "I'm sorry, and I forgive you, just don't do it again…please," I said as I curled up in the bed, clutching the phone to my ear.

_"Really? We'll talk more later, but maybe you should get some rest, and I mean it. Forget about your school work and get some real sleep,"_ he commanded, and I closed my eyes as I calmed down even more._ "Don't just forgive me, alright? I'll be over there before you know it and we'll discuss our possible getting back together then. For now, just sleep and don't cry."_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Roxas's POV**

It was cloudy outside tonight.

Too cloudy to even see the few stars that can be seen in the city as I sat in the window seat in my bedroom. Naminé was happily sleeping in the bed, probably dreaming of the perfect wedding. I on the other hand was having terrible nightmares and had to stay awake. I sat with my knees drawn up to my chin and wished I could go to sleep. Pretending all day to be happy I was engaged was tiring. Everyone believed my happiness, and I probably should be happy, but I just can't put an honest smile on my face.

_Well, well, well, are you actually smiling, Roxy?_

"Shut up," I muttered quietly. Ever since Naminé said yes, I keep remembering Axel and me in the past; talking and laughing, him joking around all the time. I leaned my head against the cool glass and wished I could stop thinking about him when I heard creaking behind me. I felt a warm hand on my shoulder and arms slowly wrapped around me. I felt a light kiss on my cheek.

"Are you alright, Roxas?" Naminé asked me lightly, and I shook my head. "What's wrong?" she asked me, and I shook my head again.

"Just can't sleep, that's all," I told her, and she nodded, standing up.

"Should I make you something to help you fall asleep?" she asked sweetly, and I shook my head.

"You need sleep, right? Shopping tomorrow for the party, yes?" I asked, and she nodded happily.

"Kairi's gonna love it." She smiled happily before kissing my cheek and walking back over to the bed. I continued to stare out at the skyline before grabbing the necklace around my neck and wondering why I never took it off. The cold silver was most likely the cause for my nightmares, but I was too much of a coward to take it off, afraid that if I do, my heart will finally give up hope.

**I promise there will be some AkuRoku soon, along with other pairings. Read and review, please.**


	6. Nostalgic Events

**I want to thank everyone who is still reading this even though Roxas seems like a total dick. Thanks to my reviewers and my dear beta. Also get ready for the return of our favorite version of Roxas that is the result of one too many shots. Without further delay, here's chapter six!**

**Saving Roxas**

**Chapter 6: Nostalgic Events**

**We interrupt this program for a special news announcement from **_**TheFifthTurk**_**, a.k.a. the beta-reader:**

**Hello. I would just like to take a moment to tell you all that I really am only human. I am very nit-picky about grammar and spelling, so I do my best to catch everything. I suppose it's impossible for me to catch **_**everything**_**, but I really do my best. Besides, you can sit here and complain that you caught **_**one or two errors**_** that I missed, or I can decide to **_**not**_** beta-read it and you all can suffer through the horrible grammar and spelling Miss DivineSoul has without my help.**

**KTHXBYE.**

**We now return to the scheduled programming.**

**Axel's POV**

"Sounds like a great idea, Dem. Thanks for the offer…Yeah; I'm having her work sent over anyway…okay good. I'll talk to you later, bye!" I excitedly closed the phone and turned to smile happily at Xion as she sat beside me, probably curious as to why I was in such a good mood before noon

"News?" she asked me while taking a bite of her cereal.

"Which do you want first? Good or bad?" I asked her as I took a sip of my coffee. She took another bite and chewed thoughtfully. We were the only ones up at the moment. Hayner apparently had a night full of sobbing and Kairi spent the night in his room, consoling him. Also, Naminé and Roxas didn't get too much sleep either so they were all sleeping in this morning.

"I'll take the bad news," she said, and I placed my cup down.

"I'm having your school work sent for the next week," I told her, and she tilted her head to the side curiously. "Good news is you won't be going back just yet, and the even _gooder_ news is that we'll be staying with Demyx and Zexion in their suite for the remainder of our stay," I informed her with a genuine smile.

"Two things," she said before pausing to drink the milk for the empty cereal bowl. "One, why are we staying with Dem and Zex, and two, _gooder_ isn't a word," she explained. I sighed and waved off her second comment.

"So I'd make a horrible English teacher, but that's beside the point," I said, getting up to take her bowl and my empty cup to the kitchen. "We're staying with them now because I don't like intruding in their home, especially for almost three weeks," I said with my back turned to her. The real reason was so I could get away from Roxas. We would still stop by for the day, but at least I would get some distance from him.

"But Kairi doesn't mind!" she persisted, and I sighed, turning back to her.

"Keep in mind this isn't just her house, Xion. We'll pack up what we got and be settled in by tonight, and that's that," I said firmly while she pouted. I didn't like to play the rule as strict parent, but this was way bigger than she could possibly understand at her young age. I turned to face her and felt guilty at her frown. I was never one to deny my kid of much, but then again she wasn't spoiled. Her mother made sure of that. I walked closer and crouched beside her seat. "I'm sorry, but think of it this way: I'm extending our vacation, keeping you from school for another week, but I'm asking we stay somewhere else to sleep. Isn't that a fair compromise?" I asked her, and she nodded slowly. I ruffled her hair and she swatted at my hands, but she was smiling again. I heard creaking and turned to see Kairi, walking tiredly into the room with her cell phone to her ear.

"Yes, yes…when?" She glanced to the clock. "I appreciate it, really. I'm just a bit tired still…okay. I love you too, bye." She shut the phone and slumped into a chair across from Xion at the table. I went to get her a cup of coffee right as Xion leaned forward on the table.

"Who was that?" she asked curiously. I turned to see Kairi leaning on her hand with heavy lids as she spoke quietly, something she only did when she was really tired.

"Reno," she said simply. "He and Rufusare coming in today for my birthday tomorrow. He thought I didn't want him to come, but I'm just too tired to be ecstatic that not only do I get to see Axel, but Reno too." She smiled lazily. Xion shifted in her seat, and I set the coffee in front of Kairi.

"Where are they staying?" I asked her, and she shook her head.

"I think he said Rufus's family owns a town house here, but if not they could maybe stay here. I'd have to sleep on the couch, but~"

"Actually, I was going to spend the rest of our time here staying with Demyx and Zexion," I cut in. She paused and looked over to me incredulously. "I feel bad enough for mooching off you for two weeks; I'm not doing it for three. Besides, they have the room, you don't," I explained, and she sighed, taking a long gulp from her coffee.

"You always hated to be a burden," she said knowingly, and I looked away. "Just get my assistant chef here by ten," she said with a small smirk on her lips. I nodded happily as Xion got up to give her a hug. I stood up and leaned against the wall.

"What are you going to do today?" I asked her, and she shrugged.

"I'm going to take a nap until I have to get Reno and Rufus. Hayner has his own agenda that he doesn't ever tell me about. Then Naminé will probably have Roxas doing silly things all day. The initial giddiness from her engagement has worn off, so she'll be much calmer today, I'm sure," she explained, and I nodded. I was thinking about going out with Xion today, maybe go get some ice cream, but that was when Naminé paraded into the kitchen. I glanced to her curiously as she leaned on the counter, facing Kairi and Xion at the small table in the kitchen. I wondered idly why they had a small, four-chair table in here when they had the large, solid oak one in the dining room.

Then I caught a glimpse of Naminé's engagement ring and answered the question myself: because they had money, and because they could.

"Okay, so Reno and Rufus are coming in at six, correct?" she asked, and my eyes widened. How did she even know?

"Yeah, but how did you know?" Kairi answered with a look, mirroring my own. She smiled sweetly, and I wondered how sweet she really was.

"I just do," she answered mysteriously, and I half expected scary music to start playing. "So, you stay here and keep an eye of Hayner while I go take care of some shopping and such," she said, and Kairi shrugged, standing up and walking past us.

"Well, I'll get started on that nap," she said, patting my shoulder. "See ya later," she called over her shoulder, running up the staircase. I was about to follow when I felt Naminé grip my wrist.

"I'm planning your cousin a surprise birthday party, and I need your help," she said in a desperate whisper. I turned to her wide, frightened eyes. I completely forgot she was the reason the man I loved wasn't in my arms. "There was a little problem with my date and renting time, and I have to go correct it. It will take some time. Also, Riku and Sora need some help baking, and there is still a lot of shopping that needs to be done. Will you and Xion please help me?" she pleaded.

I considered turning my back and leaving. I was still a bit bitter that she was engaged to Roxas, but I wasn'ttrying to go back to my previous personality of being a complete ass. I nodded once and she smiled, relieved, and turned to Xion.

"Can you get dressed really quickly and go over to Sora and Riku's to help them cook?" Naminé asked Xion, who nodded excitedly. Cooking and baking was something she thoroughly enjoyed. If she was ever mad at me, I would begin to cook something, because I knew she would come to help. Her mother cooked all the time and baked whenever she wasn't cleaning or reading. Xion always did little things to help her, like stir things, but after she died, Xion had taken it upon herself to memorize every recipe her mother cooked. She's only eight-years-old, but she cooks like an amateur adult. She ran off to go get ready right as Roxas walked groggily into the room.

"Great! Since I have both of you in here, you can both go shopping!" Naminé explained. The color drained from my face, and I'm sure my mouth was open slightly. I guessed Roxas looked the same, maybe worse considering he was still half asleep and just walked into the room. I snuck a glance at him and let my gaze linger longer than it should have.

His blond spikes were messy and pointing every which way, and his shirt was folded up more on one side, letting a little bit of skin be seen. His blue eyes were wide from shock and lips parted slightly as well. Oh, how I wanted to ravish him, forgetting that Naminé was in the room and almost everything else.

"Okay," I agreed smoothly as I heard Roxas squeak quietly from surprise. I may have wanted to get away from him, but a little torture while shopping for my cousin's party sounded like fun.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Demyx's POV**

"Where the hell are my pants?" Zexion yelled loudly from the master bedroom. I looked down and silently cursed that I was, again, wearing his pants by mistake. I shifted and continued to read the newspaper, thinking it would be easier for Zexion to wear my pants, and I would rather pretend I didn't hear him than go into the room and admit I was wearing his pants. I took another bite of my hot pocket right as Zexion walked into the room, causing me to choke slightly on what was in my mouth.

Zexion was wearing my low risers from the night before with no shirt. His reading glasses were on and his long, slate-colored locks were slightly wavy after taking a shower and drying a bit. He was also glaring at me which just added to the look. Basically, he was downright sexy at the moment.

"Hot damn!" I choked out after I swallowed my food down. He walked closer to me and pulled me to my feet and inspected the pants I was wearing. "Morning, Gorgeous," I added, and he took the hot pocket off my plate and threw it in the trash, causing me to whine.

"Stop wearing my pants! God, the next time we have sex, you're undressing on your side of the bed and me on mine. That way in the morning you wear the right pair of pants!" he called over his shoulder, walking toward the bedroom and shutting the door behind him. I sighed, spending a few minutes to bid farewell to my breakfast hot pocket before grabbing a flower from the pot on the windowsill and walking toward the bedroom. I slowly opened the door to see Zexion was wearing a pair of sweat pants and a shirt, reading on the middle of the bed. I walked closer to him and crawled onto the bed, but he didn't respond at all which meant one of two things:

One, Zexion was reading the best part of the novel and was completely absorbed or two, he was pissed with me and was ignoring me. I crawled closer, straddling his legs and crawling up on his body. I paused right as my face reached the book resting on his chest. I pushed the flower up to peek over the book and waited for a response, but didn't get one. I paused for a moment and smirked.

_"I wanted to write you a song. A song you could sing, forever,"_ I saw the book shift a little, but I continued on,_ "and I wanted to rhyme and to bend phrase and time into something clever."_ The book moved completely up and Zexion stared down at me._ "But you deserve something better,"_ I sang and moved up closer to him with the flower in hand. _"If I could make all the mountains spell your name, and all the old street cars dance in the rain, and promise to hold you for all my days. It wouldn't be enough,_" I leaned down and kissed some exposed chest and smiled back up at him_, "to show you my love,"_ I finished, and he smiled slightly. He placed the book beside him and placed his arms delicately onto my back.

"You're lucky that's my favorite song by you," he grumbled, and I kissed him chastely on the lips.

"Were you really giving me the cold shoulder because I'm wearing your pants? Because you could always take them off of me~" He placed his right index finger on my lips, silencing me.

"Let's not turn this into some form of foreplay, Demyx," he said, and I grinned as he removed his hand. "No, I got a call from your agent," he said, and my grin disappeared. "He wants you to have lunch with this guy to get him some publicity. He wants you to treat it like a date so he can basically get more money since he's being paid by another agent to tell you to do this. That, and he said if I interfered at all, he would prohibit me from touring with you," he said, and I narrowed my eyes.

"I'm not doing it," I said firmly. He opened his mouth to respond, but I forced a deep kiss onto him, causing all words to die in his throat, unspoken. "I'll handle him, all right?" I said after we pulled away. "You're my one and only, Zexy," I assured him, resting my head on his chest and closing my eyes. I felt Zexion move slightly until a book was touching lightly on my back, signaling he was reading again, despite my presence. One of my favorite things about him: his ability to focus.

"Um, Zexy?" I asked hesitantly after a few minutes of silence. He hummed in response. "Axel and Xion should be here by tonight since they agreed to stay here with us," I told him, and he hummed again. Another thing to add to the_ I love Zexy_ list: his openness. "Do you think Axel will get over Roxas? Or do you think Roxas will realize he wants Axel?" I asked curiously.

"For once, I don't really know, Demyx," he said quietly. "I don't really know."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Seifer's POV**

"Yeah, it's a fucking trip; can I just get some time off, old man?" I barked at the man currently cleaning an engine off. He leaned back and glared at me. His cold green eyes were boring holes into me, but I was far too used to it. He did all the time while I was growing up.

"Does~"

"I don't care about her at the moment. She knows, Dad, so just say I have the time off! It's important," I interrupted impatiently. He looked me over and took a step closer, but I took one back.

"Is it to see that damn boy again? I told you~" he threatened, stopping himself as the tow truck brought a car into the front of the shop. "Fine, just go, you fucking brat, but come back by the end of the week." I bolted for the side door and ran straight for my beat up, piece of shit truck and started up the engine. My ride wouldn't wait much longer, so I had to hurry.

As I drove, I began to think about what I would do when I found Hayner. It had been almost half a year since I last saw him. Would I take him out to eat? Would we talk about if he really did forgive me? Would I just fuckhim senseless? I didn't know what I should do, so I just focused of how I was going to get to Radiant Garden.

The plan was simple. A connection of mine was going to keep the baggage car open a little longer than necessary to this month's Twilight Town to Radiant Garden train. It was illegal what I was doing, but in my opinion, Hayner was worth it. I wasn't normally a romantic guy, nor was I exactly emotional, but there was a fine line, and that was Hayner. I could be romantic for him and him alone, and when it came to him, I just get so jealous and hot headed, and I normally pissed him off in the process. I parked my truck outside the station and grabbed the duffle bag and ran toward the station. I looked around the crowded terminal until I spotted my good friend Raijin and ran over to him.

"Hey there," I greeted with a smirk. He smiled, cracking the door behind him so I could slide in. He shut the door behind me and I sat on a few bags and pulled my cell phone out and read the text from Hayner.

_U ok? Get a ticket+ stuff? Last minute and all y'know._

_Hayn_

I grinned and began to text him back.

_Yeah, 1__st__ class travel. Be there before you know it!_

_-S_

Another thing I could do for Hayner was lie if it meant keeping a smile on his face.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Axel's POV**

It was really awkward, that's for sure. Roxas and I keep a strict distance, and he must have a "no talking" rule, because it was impossible to get him to speak to me. We were buying food and supplies for the party along with stuff the house needed. I pushed the cart around the store while he walked ahead of me with the master list and a pen. I quietly admired his choice of jeans and tight fitting, black, band t-shirt with DC shoes. He looked really good, but I was afraid he'd slap me if I said anything.

His silence reminded me of four years ago when we first met and ended up shopping together. Still, at least he had insulted me back then, but right now he was comparing different paper towel brands with a serious face. It was hard not to laugh when he looked like he was contemplating nuclear physics while paper towel shopping. He finally decided on a brand when he looked over the list and paused before turned to me slowly while I smirked victoriously.

"Where is the rest of the list?" he questioned quietly. When he had been getting ready, I made a quick, clean rip of the last couple items on the list. The only reason he noticed was because Naminé wrote the total number of items that should be bought, and when he counted, he came up short. I waved the piece of paper in front of me and he made a grab for it, but I pulled it back.

"Nope, I did this to make sure you talk to me," I gloated with a smile. He narrowed his eyes and turned his back to me.

"What next?" he asked me, and I smiled happily.

"Ice cream," I answered nicely as he began to walk away from me. I followed him and looked down at the list. It was only four items, but I was desperate to hear his voice. I hated him for proposing still, but I also love him. Does that make any sense? I don't know anymore. He inspected the different types of ice creams, and I stepped around the cart to stand beside him.

"I should get this because…" Roxas mumbled quietly, reaching out for the handle of the freezer door.

"Kai likes strawberry…" I reached for the door when our hands brushed on the handle. I expected Roxas pull back and slap me or something, but he let his hand stay under mine, unmoving. I looked to his face curiously to see his eyes closed, and for once, he wasn't scowling. I pulled back and his eyes opened harshly and stared over at me. I turned away from him and stood by the cart again. "She likes strawberry ice cream," I told him, and he nodded, opening the door as I stared at my hand questioningly.

What did that mean? His cold hands felt right under my warmer ones, and he also didn't pull away. And what was with his eyes being closed?

"Next?" he prompted.

"Um," I looked over the list in my hand. "Marshmallows," I said before he started to walk away, and I followed him. What did it mean? Does that mean he still likes me? Or did it mean he was maybe trying to indulge me, thinking it will get me to leave him alone or something. If there was one thing that stayed the same about Roxas these four years was his ability to baffle the mind and confuse the living hell outta it. When it came down to the last thing on the list, I was itching to go home and pack so I could get to sanity with Demyx and Zexion quicker.

"Beef Jerky," I said simply and he turned to face me. "What?" I questioned as he took the paper from my hand.

"Naminé would never allow that in her~" He paused and chuckled slightly. "Hayner," he muttered under his breath. I didn't question it since I had the basic idea, so I just followed him to the aisle when I heard arguing, and Roxas stopped abruptly.

"I want it!" a defiant, spiky-haired brunette told a tall, scary-looking, silver-haired male. The pair looked familiar, but their backs were turned to me so I couldn't see their faces.

"Is that…?" Roxas walked and then slowly began to jog to the other end of the empty aisle. "Zack? Uncle Sephiroth?" he questioned as I got closer. The brunette was the first to reveal himself, and I recognized him immediately as the bouncy store clerk working weekends to pay for college. He smiled, his blue eyes brightening at the sight of Roxas as he hugged him close.

"Roxas! It's been a while! How are you doing? What a coincidence to see you here!" he spoke at a million miles an hour. The tall, silver-haired man shook his head as if dealing with a giddy child.

"It's good to see you, Roxas," he said calmly. Zack was the first to spot me, running over and hugging me too. I saw Roxas looked shocked as if he didn't think Zack would remember me.

"Hey, Axel! You live here now too?" he questioned me, and I shook my head.

"I didn't know you two were back from your trip yet," Roxas admitted to his silver-haired uncle.

"Truth be told, we only got in last night, but we needed to go shopping, and you know Zack. So full of morning energy," he said, rolling his eyes. Zack stormed over and glared at him angrily.

"If you wanted to sleep in, you should have said so!" he pointed out, and Sephiroth nodded slowly.

"I know, but since I made you take such a long trip with me, I owed you a nice morning," he said, and Zack smiled, leaning up and kissing Sephiroth's cheek.

"Roxas, can you please convince him to buy the jerky?" Zack asked hopefully as Sephiroth rolled his eyes again. I noticed they were holding hands, but not many would notice unless they were looking, and it made my heart ache. I wish I could be like that with Roxas again.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Xion's POV**

"You're so much more useful than Riku!" Sora told me for what seemed like the millionth time. "I guess I figured out who does the cooking in your house," he went on, and I smiled slightly as I swirled more icing on the cupcake I was holding in my hand. I was in Sora's kitchen with him, music playing from the iHome he had in there, while Riku was working in his office on something. It sort of reminded me of when I was younger and I would help my mom in the kitchen while dad worked on his school work in his bedroom.

"Well, I used to do this with my mom," I stated with a sad smile as I grabbed another cupcake. He turned to me and leaned on the counter.

"Not your dad too?" he asked me, and I shook my head. "Weird. He loved to cook with Reno, Kairi, and his aunt," he declared, and I looked up suddenly.

"Really?" I asked, and he nodded.

"Any time I visited Kai, he was usually there in the kitchen beside her or playing some game with Reno," he explained, looking up as if in deep thought. "Roxas did the same thing. They were such great friends, but…" he trailed off as I stared at him expectantly.

"But?" I prompted, and he looked over at me again.

"They seem to be at odds or something," he said sadly. "I remember a time when the two were inseparable, but then Roxas had to leave and…well…he hasn't been the same since, and he's acting way more different now that Axel's here," he told me distantly, like he was pondering the question as we spoke.

"Sometimes I think Roxas hates me," I stated, and Sora looked at me disbelievingly. "He glares sometimes, like I'm the very reason the world is a terrible place or that he's always in a bad mood when I'm around," I told him quietly. We were silent, the music filling the uncomfortable silence in the kitchen until Sora walked around the counter and hugged me.

"My cousin may come off as a jerk at times, but I'm sure he doesn't hate you," he told me, and I nodded slowly. "Now with that said, let's finish off this baking." He smiled warmly, just like my mother did after a long day.

"May I have a cookie?" We both turned our heads as Riku walked in, grabbing Sora and kissing his cheek sweetly. I remembered a time when dad had come home from a class and mom and I had been cooking. He greeted her with a tight hug, but nothing more. I remembered him letting me sit on his lap while mom gave us both a freshly baked cookie. It was one of the few memories that were always on my mind since I wished it could happen again.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Hayner's POV**

I didn't like lying to Kairi.

She was too nice to lie to, but this was something I had to do on my own first. I knew I had to watch for her since she had to pick up Reno and Rufus because they were riding the same train as Seifer, but I didn't want her to know just yet. In fact, she thought I was taking a walk around town, which is why I had to do my best to avoid her. It was harder than it seemed because I was still debating if I should run up and kiss Seifer, shake his hand, or punch him in the jaw.

I heard the whistle and looked around again, listening to the announcement that the train had arrived. Seifer had told me to wait as close to the front door as I could, so I was. I didn't actually believe he would come if I had asked him too, but here I was, waiting for him. After all that talk and the acts he puts up, he'd still do anything for me. Knowing that was enough to make me as giddy as a school girl, no matter how embarrassing it is to admit that. I leaned against the wall quietly, wondering if I would even forgive him or not. It was hard to decide considering he put me through hell and back on many occasions… Maybe it would be best for my brain to be rid of Seifer Almasy.

I picked up on the heavy clunking of boots over all other footfalls and followed the muddy pair until they were at least a foot in front of me.

"Hey, chicken wuss, you actually waited for me?" I looked up into an abnormally sincere face. His green eyes were inviting and happy, his loose-fitting jeans and blue sweat shirt looked worn and faded, and his usual _I'm a total dick_ smirk was replaced by an honest to god smile. I paused for a split second, letting my mind shut down and my heart decide what I wanted from him.

I ran forward and wrapped my arms around him, leaning up and kissing him passionately on the lips. I heard his bag hit the floor as his arms wrapped around me as well, pulling me closer to him, deepening the kiss. It felt right, being held by him. His strong arms supporting me when my knees threatened to give, his warmth that never seemed to go away. I loved everything about him, and his presence here was enough to make me one of the happiest people on earth. When we pulled away for air, he held me close in a kind hug, showing me his kinder side since he only developed it for me.

"I didn't think that~" He shushed me as he ran his fingers through my hair, smiling slightly.

"Of course I would," he said softly. "I love you, Hayn, and if you wanted me here, trust that I would be here as soon as possible," he told me. "Just had to pull a few strings and break a few backs to get here, but you're worth it," he whispered into my ear.

"I forgive you, Seifer, just don't leave me alone again," I said quietly. He nodded and pulled away from me slightly.

"How about I buy you some…" he checked his watch, "dinner, hm?" he suggested, and I nodded slightly. He picked his bag up and sent me one of his signature smirks. I walked closer to him and he took my hand in his, leading us out the door. He may not know his way around town, but just being with him is enough to make me forget everything else.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Axel's POV**

Was it wrong to be staring at Roxas's ass? Most likely, but I honestly couldn't help it. He was currently on a ladder, taping streamers to the wall, and I was holding some heavy boxes for Naminé which gave me a straight line of sight. It was like the world was torturing me without making it seem like it actually was. I guess once someone gets over their self-loathing, they have to be slowly tortured into insanity, or to the point of almost raping the object of affection.

"Hey, Axel! Focus man!" I turned to the side to see Reno grinning like an idiot from the food table. Rufus was beside him, struggling to get the plastic table cloth equal on all sides. Yesterday the two had arrived and kept Kairi plenty busy while the rest of us flew under the radar while setting up her party. The cool thing was it was on a boat on the lake near the opposite end of town. The beach of the lake was a popular place for the college kids to hold their parties. I spent a while before coming in admiring the view of the lake, but Naminé needed my help, and Roxas was apparently on a ladder.

Anyway, Reno was one of the few who ever knew of my love for Roxas and our relationship four years ago, and he seemed to love to taunt me about it whenever he caught me ogling him. I moved closer to Naminé as she positioned the chairs from the box I was holding around the small table. I set the box down and unfolded a few more for her and carried them to the last table. Sora and Riku were in the kitchenette area, moving the different foods around in the small space so that it would all keep well until the actual party at eight.

"Thank you, Axel. Why don't you finish looking at the view," Naminé told me as she walked closer to me. I glanced at her curiously, and she just smiled. "I know you were enjoying it before, so why don't you go finish? It'll be sunset soon, and it's really pretty." I left the room, walking up the narrow flight of stairs and onto the deck area. I walked closer to the rail and stared across the water into the skyline of the city. I had to admit, the city was growing on me, and I was starting to learn how to navigate it too.

It had crossed my mind a few times to Google the price of apartments in the area, and actually think about moving out here, but I was never sure. All of my friends lived in Twilight Town, my parents, and all the memories of what made me who I am today. I thought about asking Xion, or if I should just make the decision on my own. There were a lot of well-respected hospitals here that could be looking for psychologists, so I could easily find a job here…even better than if back at home.

I heard the door to the stairway open and turned to see Reno join me.

"Engaged, huh?" he started off, and I nodded slowly. We hadn't had a lot of time to talk since he was too busy hugging Kairi to death since it had been so long since he had last seen her. "You okay with that?" he asked, turning to face me. It was an odd question to ask. It wasn't like I minded too terribly, but it's not like I was happy for them, or…

I was at a loss for words.

"That's cool, take your time, but just know I didn't give you that ticket so you could do nothing," he said quietly as the sun began to set. I heard the door open again, and the others started to leave the small yacht. I followed Reno and the others silently. Roxas holding Naminé's hand near the front while Xion waited for me.

"You all right, Dad?" she asked me, and I nodded with a smile, holding her hand as we walked down to the pier and to our cars. Kairi tossed me the helmet which I gave to Xion to strap on. Sometimes I preferred not to wear one, but I always made sure she had one on. I double checked it was on tightly before driving back to the house. Many of Kairi's friends would soon be arriving at the boat to set up and be ready to surprise her for her birthday, but the rest of us had to cover, saying we were just gonna sing to her with a cake on the boat and leave it at that. When we arrived, she was already ready to go, and I spotted Hayner in the living room sitting on the couch with a familiar face I could never forget.

The same face I remembered threatening for bullying Roxas on Halloween. I walked over, and Hayner saw me, smiling happily.

"Hey, Axel, you remember Seifer, right?" he asked, and I nodded. I shook his hand and noticed how he didn't seem as cocky as I remembered, but then again, judging by how close the two were sitting, Hayner must have him on some sort of leash.

"Long time, Lea," he said, and I nodded.

"Ditto, Almasy," I responded. I talked to them for a little bit before I remembered I had to change shirts real quick. I excused myself and ran up the stairs to change. I ran in, pulled off my grey T-shirt and grabbed my dark blue button up and looked at my reflection in the mirror. I paused, noticing how tired and sad I looked, so I put up a fake smile, but I was having trouble fooling my reflection. I left the room quickly, joining the others that were already outside. I saw Xion getting in the back of Kairi's car, and I went over to my motorcycle. I knew she wouldn't want to ride the bike in the dress she was in, so I rode alone.

I had a card in my jacket pocket, but it honestly wasn't that much. I didn't even really want to celebrate with the others and countless more I probably didn't know. When we arrived it was already dark out and I was sure everyone who was coming was already settled and waiting. I caught Xion's arm, and she looked to me, confused.

"Hey, give this to Kai for me," I told her, handing her the card. She nodded, not saying anything as I continued to lean on my bike as the others walked toward the pier. None of them even noticed I wasn't following them. I felt a strange urge to run off and be alone somewhere. I walked away from my bike and toward the beach area. I took off my shoes and socks and just walked in the sand in the dark, quiet night. I saw the lights of the boat behind me light up suddenly, and I knew the party had begun. I wondered if they were going to sail around the lake a little bit or stay tethered to the pier, but it didn't seem like they were going anywhere.

I began to ponder the question Reno asked me earlier.

Was I okay with Roxas and Naminé being engaged? Was I even _not_ okay with it? When I had gotten over the initial shock, I realized I wasn't as bothered as I thought I would be. Was it because I, too, had someone? Was it because I thought of myself and Jessie? I crossed some rocks and found myself a good distance away from pretty much anything that would bother me. I found a spot in the sand and sat, letting the water touch my feet.

It's not as if I had some claim on Roxas. I left him alone for four whole years, and four years is a hell of a long time if you think about it. We were pretty young when we were fooling around, but did that mean we both weren't certain in regards to our sexuality? It was way too complicated, trying to figure out what was going on in my own head. What was Roxas thinking? Was he happy? Sometimes, he looked like he was screaming for help, but never showed it. Reading Roxas was an acquired skill, one I seem to have lost from years without use.

I lay down in the sand and closed my eyes; the sounds of the night relaxing me as I decided to stop thinking for once. This was way better than standing in a crowded room with a stupid smile on my face.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Xion's POV**

I didn't tell anyone that my dad wasn't here, but the only two who seemed to notice were Demyx and Zexion, but they were certain he was okay. I ducked out of the way of a few people and went to the dessert table and grabbed a cookie and took a bite, I seemed to be the only kid there which was a bummer, but I didn't mind too much. I spotted Roxas sitting near the liquor and downing drink after drink. It hadn't even been a whole hour, and he already looked hammered. He also kept looking around the room expectantly before he stood up shakily and headed for the door. I took another bite of my cookie, wondering what he was up to.

"Xion!" I turned as Naminé walked toward me. "Can you follow Roxas? I don't want him to get into trouble, but I gotta stay here and keep things under control," she asked me pleadingly. I nodded, grabbing another cookie and hurrying after him. I was a little worried myself, and maybe I would find my dad too.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Axel's POV**

When I was younger, I spent three weeks living with an astronomer as a foster father. He taught me a lot in those weeks, and I continued to learn on my own as I picked out a few bright ones. It was harder to see them here than back home, but I could still see a few. I named them in my head, making up silly stories to tell myself, but gave up with that.

I heard the crunching sound coming from where the rocks were and I turned my head to see someone staggering over to me. I sat up and using the light of the full moon I realized it was Roxas. I lay back down until I heard him fall. I went flying back up to see that he had tripped on a few rocks and was lying on the sand. I got up and ran over since he wasn't moving. I turned him over quickly.

"Roxas, are you~" I stopped when he started giggling like a mad man, the smell of alcohol heavy on his breath. I looked at him over as he laughed and blabbed about how funny it was that he fell. I stood him up and looked him over. He could barely stand on his own two feet, surprising me that he had made it so far to begin with. I began to walk away from him since I wanted to return to watching the stars in the sky when I felt his arm on mine. "Roxas, go back to the~ Ah!" I fell into the sand with Roxas on top of me. He was laughing again because he pushed me over, and I just glared.

"Ha! I win, Axel," he slurred, leaning down, running his hands along my chest.

"Wha~ Stop that!" I commanded, reaching out my arms to push him off, but he grabbed them and pinned them in the sand above my head.

"No. I want," he said simply as he stared down at me. It was wrong on so many levels. One, he wasn't thinking straight. Two, he was engaged to Naminé. Three, he was apparently _straight_! Even as all those reasons and more flooded through my head, I couldn't find it in myself to push him away. Wasn't this the reason I came here anyway? To get Roxas back, to do things like this? I nodded, and he leaned down and kissed along my neck. I gasped, dying to touch him, feel his skin, and kiss those lips again.

He started to unbutton my shirt, freeing my hands to do what they had longed to do for four, agonizing years. I sat up quickly, moving to capture his lips and tangling my hands in his soft blond hair. He stopped with my shirt now open, and moved his hands toward his body. I felt his breath on my lips when suddenly he was gone…

And puking in the sand beside us.

He was using both arms to brace himself while I held his small shoulders. I could have sworn the kid was puking up his vital organs before he finished and fell away from me, but I caught him. I laid him away from his original spot and dipped my sleeve in the water and returning to him, wiping off his face.

"You must have been hammered to even consider me again, huh?" I asked him, even thought he was passed out. "Still, I appreciate the thought. Just hope you can even stand light tomorrow, Roxy," I chuckled silently, in regards to the massive hangover he was bound to feel. I heard a splashing noise and turned toward the rocks. Guess Roxas screwed up the formation when he tripped, and now they were all gonna fall over. I dipped my sleeve again to fix it and buttoned it quickly before returning to his side, staring down at him.

"The things you do to me," I mumbled as I picked him up bridal style and began to walk back toward the party boat. "You're lucky I'm still in love with you, or I'd leave you sorry, drunk ass here," I grumbled as I crossed the rocks and walked back toward the boat.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Xion's POV**

Did I see that right? Was Roxas…straddling my…dad? Was dad actually enjoying it? I ran back to the boat, uncaring if I made a noise. I was way too confused to even understand what was going on, and I needed to get away, now.

**Hurray for Zack and Sephiroth's random appearance! I decided to throw them in randomly because I can. Also, who was happy that drunken Roxas was back? I was! Poor Xion having to see that though, huh? How are things going to turn out now? Read and review and you'll find out!**


	7. All Yours

**Hey, everyone! Again, thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed. I seriously love all of you for it, which is why I'm sure you will all love me by the end of this chapter. So, why don't you stop reading this silly author's note and get on with the chapter. I mean, who reads these anyway?**

**Saving Roxas**

**Chapter 7: All Yours**

**Axel's POV**

They say it isn't safe to drive a motorcycle with one hand, yet here I am, doing just that. It's not that I'm intentionally putting myself in harm's way, it's just that everyone else was way too busy partying to bother with the passed out blond that is currently occupying my other hand. No one wanted to use their car to let him rest in until it was time to go home, so I had to take him home. I held his hand tight as he leaned on my back, and I drove as slow as the other cars allowed me to. I was slightly afraid I would take a turn too fast and he'd go flying off the seat, but thankfully that didn't happen.

I reached their house in record time, holding Roxas upright as I got off the bike myself. It was pretty late, and I was glad no one was able to see me as I hoisted the blond over my left shoulder. I was glad he was out, because if he was even slightly with it, he would have screamed his protest to this. I approached the door and used Roxas's house key, which I found in his pocket, to open the door and walk inside. I didn't flick on any lights since the window at the top of the stairwell let in enough moonlight for me to see clearly. I walked up the stairs carefully and down the hall quietly until I reached the room at the end of the hall. I opened the door slowly in case any squeaking of the door would alert Roxas, but I brushed that thought away. I bet he had at least a whole bottle of something real strong to even consider touching me again.

Guess Naminé is a w_aiting till marriage_ type.

I leaned forward, slowly removing him from my shoulder, but accidently dropping him on the floor.

"Shit!" I whispered furiously, but Roxas didn't stir. "How much did you have?" I questioned aloud. I picked him up and laid him down on the bed. I took off his shoes, dropping them beside his bed and removed his jacket. I pulled down the blankets of his bed and slowly maneuvered him under the sheets. I leaned back and watched him sleep for a moment. It was always something I had liked to do because the stress of everyday life never bothered him in his sleep. I ran a hand through his hair before pulling back and turning away. I walked over to the window beside him and kneeled on the window seat and pulled the blinds down, doing the same to the window on the other side of the bed.

"Your hangover will thank me later," I whispered. I walked toward the door and shut it behind me, deciding to go back to the hotel room instead of the party. Besides, Demyx and Zexion can bring Xion home.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Roxas's POV**

I rolled over and cursed at the sudden feeling of sickness in my stomach. I closed my eyes tightly and tried to force myself to return to sleep, but the shifting in the bed was too distracting. I felt a hand caressing my hair, but I didn't dare open my eyes for fear of the sunlight filtering through the blinds on the windows.

"Roxas?" I heard Naminé whisper softly, but I still didn't open my eyes. "Ready to get up?" she asked me gently.

"Uh… I'm not feeling too well…" I lied. I just wanted her to leave me alone so I could sleep, but suddenly thoughts of the previous night flooded through my mind. Now…it didn't feel like such a lie, but regardless, Naminé believed me.

"Then you just lie in bed until you feel better, all right?" she said, kissing me on the lips, but I didn't want her too. Her lips were soft and tasted like honey, but that wasn't what I wanted…not right now. "I'll see if Hayner can swing by and take care of the house work. I know he wanted to spend as much time with Seifer as he could, but those things need taken care of."

"Okay," I mumbled tiredly as she pulled the covers closer to my face.

"Maybe you'll be up for shopping for the wedding later," she said as she closed the bedroom door behind her. I pulled the sheets above my head and squeezed my eyes shut and willed sleep to come quickly. I wanted to be alone, but I also wanted to be held, but not by small, fragile arms, but by warm, strong ones. I didn't want soft, honey-tasting lips, but dry, cinnamon-tasting ones.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Axel's POV**

"Can you get that?" I asked Demyx as I took another bite of the hot pocket in my hands. He nodded, setting his down and walking over to the living room to grab my cell phone. I heard scuffling to my right and turned to see Xion pouring herself a glass of milk.

"Morning, sweetheart," I greeted, but instead of her normally cheerful greeting, she just nodded once. "Is something wrong?" I asked worriedly. She paused before turning on me completely and smiling widely.

"Nope! What gave you that idea?" she asked, forcing a laugh. I was hesitant to let her off the hook, but if she was anything like her mother, she just needed her space.

"All right…" I said hesitantly. Zexion saved me from the awkwardness when he walked in, holding an impressively thick book to his nose. Xion used that as an excuse to leave the room quickly to go hide in hers while I stayed in the kitchen. I leaned back in my seat and watched as Zexion moved around gracefully, getting his morning meal together while reading the book at the same time. He took a seat opposite of me, and I sighed. "She's too young to be avoiding me. Did I do something wrong?" I asked Zexion. He glanced up to meet my eyes before shaking his head.

"Axel!" I turned to the doorway as Demyx walked back into the room, handing me my cell phone. "Kairi wants to talk to you," he said cautiously. I took the phone and placed it to my ear.

"Hell~"

_"You're a dick!"_ Kairi screamed into my ear. I pulled it away from my head and winced as Demyx tried to hide his laughter in Zexion's shoulder.

"May I ask why?" I asked after a moment.

_"Oh, I don't know,"_ she started mockingly,_ "maybe it has something to do with the fact you've been ignoring me for three hours, and then when I finally get a hold of you, you have Demyx answer!_"

"I apologize, but I was incredibly busy this morning~"

_"Bullshit,_" she interrupted. _"Can you stop by today and help with some house work? Roxas isn't feeling well, Hayner is busy, and Naminé and I already have our jobs. It'd be a great help~"_

"What about Reno and Rufus~"

"_Already left,"_ she explained. I sighed, wondering why they left so early. _"Rufus had some really important emergency meeting and had to leave. Since he doesn't trust the horn dog that is my brother alone, he went with him."_ She sighed before asking, _"Please?"_

"Can't you get Sora or Riku to do it?" I pleaded.

_ "No, because Sora has to work double shifts, and Riku can watch Xion while he works, because I'm sure Demyx and Zexion can't be bothered,"_ she pointed out. I thought for a minute silently. Demyx and Zexion were spending the day touring the town themselves, and I didn't really want to bother them with watching my daughter. Riku was trustworthy, and Sora wasn't going to be around. What's the harm in changing a few light bulbs and moving some furniture around?

"Fine, I'll be over once I drop her off at Riku's," I decided. I heard her cheer with Naminé in the background.

_ "Great! I'll call Riku and let him know!"_ she promised before promptly hanging up. I set the phone down and looked over at the clock. I stood up, placing my hot pocket on the plate and putting it on the counter. When I walked past Demyx, I smacked him across the back of the head for laughing, only to laugh myself when he was ignored by Zexion when he complained about his head. I walked through the living room and knocked lightly on Xion's door.

_"Come in!"_ responded a muffled voice. I opened the door slowly, and Xion looked up from her school work and her eyes widened a little when she noticed it was me.

"Wanna wrap up your stuff? I gotta take care of a few things over at Kai's place, and since Dem and Zex are booked, I'm taking you to stay with Riku," I explained. She nodded curtly before returning her attention to her work. I paused before leaving and just watched her for a few minutes. She glanced up.

"Yes?"

"Are you sure nothing's wrong?" I asked her, and she nodded. "You'd tell me if there was, right?" She nodded again. "Don't think you're doing me justice by not saying anything. It killed me when your mom did it, so don't you dare go doing it too," I told her sternly. She looked down sadly before I turned to leave. I licked my lips before walking closer to her. I crouched down beside her bed and looked at her for a minute. "I heard there's this small pizza shop down on 77th. Why don't I take you there tomorrow, and then we can get some ice cream and hit the arcade, huh?" I asked lightly.

"Yeah… Sure," she said with a slight smile. I stood up and kissed her head, feeling her cringe away slightly before leaving her room and shutting the door behind me. Something was bothering her, and I didn't know what it was.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Hayner's POV**

"I love you, Seifer," I said quietly, "but sometimes…you're such a prick!" I screamed, my calm face converting to one of pure malice. Seifer laughed as he leaned over me on the motel bed and kissed my neck. "Get away from me, you asshole….and let me go!" I yelled, fighting the tie that bound my hands to the headboard.

"I love your pet names for me, Baby," he said as he moved his hand to grab another grape and pop it into his mouth.

"Okay," I started, calming myself. "Will you at least feed me, fat ass?" I asked, and he laughed out loud.

"I thought you liked my fat ass?" he asked, while pushing a grape into my waiting mouth. "But not as much as I like your skinny one," he growled, forcing a kiss onto my lips. These were the times when I slightly wondered if I loved him or if I hated him. Still, this was way better than working on all that school work. My one friend offered to do my math work so I could spend the whole day with Seifer. "Shall I eat my breakfast with you or on you?" he asked me, and I just glared at him.

"Untie me now," I commanded, and he shook his head.

"Not until you say it," he said. I shook my head, because I knew if I said it, he would never let me go today. "Then you're staying like this. Let me go grab some chocolate syrup~"

"Okay!" I yelled loudly, and he smirked victoriously. "Fine… We can have sex your way," I mumbled quickly, looking anywhere but into his eyes. I could just feel his excitement at my allowance.

"Don't worry, love, you'll have fun," he said, getting closer to my ear. "Promise," he whispered as he licked my ear lobe. Oh, dear lord...

He released my hands, and I sat up, getting ready to punch him, but he stopped me with a passionate kiss. I pulled him close to me, and he kissed my neck a few times before pulling away. "Now, get on your knees!" he ordered. I sighed, rising from the bed.

_Oh, Christ…_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Xion's POV**

_If train A leaves the station at 6:00 and train B leaves at 8:00, what time will…_

I threw my pencil to the ground and let my head fall onto the book. Math was the last thing I wanted to think about. What I saw last night kept running through my head. I could barely keep it cool around my dad today, and he knew something was up. If I don't tell him what I saw soon, he might think I'm hiding being sick from him. Heck, he might think I'm showing the same signs as my mom and take me to the doctor…but how do I tell him that I basically saw him about to have sex with his alleged best friend?

_Best friend with benefits it seems…_

But how do I approach the topic? Maybe I was wrong, and Roxas just tripped in his drunken stupor and fell onto my dad in a really…suggestive…position… Ah, who am I kidding? There was definitely something there; I just don't know what it is! I picked up my pencil right as I heard the door to Riku's office open. I looked up and watched the tall male walk into the room and pour himself a mug of coffee.

It's not that I find anything wrong with gay people, but…he was my dad! He had my mom and me…

Or did he?

"Hey, Xion?" I glanced up as Riku sat beside me. "Since I've been cooped up in my office, and Sora isn't here to entertain, wanna take a walk and get some ice cream?" he suggested. "I may not be a champion entertainer, but I can try," he added with a small smile.

"Okay… We can talk and stuff since I know you aren't a shopper." I smiled lightly. I had a few questions to ask him about my dad and Roxas anyway. I needed to sort this out to the best of my abilities before I confronted my father.

"Just know you can tell me anything and my lips are sealed," he said, and I knew my dad must have mentioned his worry for me to him. I shrugged before standing up to go grab my coat and shoes. "I'll be down in a minute, so just hang tight."

I sat on the couch and began doing some math that really mattered to me. The math that would either prove to me Axel was my father or if my whole life has been a big lie.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Axel's POV**

"Good lord, Kairi!" I called out as I fell to the couch in the spotless living room. "You asked me to help pick up chore slack, not renovate the damn house!" I complained, and she sighed while fixing her hair in the sparkling mirror that I spent a whole hour cleaning. It was already 6:30 p.m., and I just wanted to go home, but they wouldn't let me just yet. Naminé walked down the stairs and stopped beside us, her face downcast.

"He still feels sick," she sighed. I knew she was talking about Roxas, and I was slightly worried, but I didn't let it show. "Maybe I should call a doctor?" she asked us.

"No," Kairi said, placing a hand on my shoulder. "Axel can keep an eye on him while we're gone, right?" she asked me. It took a few seconds before what she said truly sank in.

"M-Me? Watch him?" I asked, shocked. They trusted us alone together? Wait, they didn't know my secret desire to screw his brains out. Act cool, damn it! "I could, but what about~"

"We'll stop by Riku's and drop Xion off with Demyx and Zexion when we're sure they're home. We'll be out for a while, okay?" Kairi said as she put her coat on. "The store we want is a city over."

"Thank goodness they're open 24 hours," Naminé said, still looking slightly worried about Roxas. I watched them leave before Kairi called over her shoulder for me to make some food for myself and Roxas. I hear the door shut and the car start up and pull away. I stayed in my seat for a few minutes, just letting the fact that I was completely alone with Roxas sink in. He couldn't run away from me here, now could he? I stood up, because I realized if I wanted to, I could run up those steps, lock the door, and finally get a straight answer from him for once. Instead of the more direct approach, I went to the kitchen and made some soup.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Xion's POV**

"Two please," Riku ordered at the small ice cream stand. We were in the down town area of the city taking a calming walk. We talked a little about how he and Sora came to be and what he does for a living. I asked him a lot about Sora and him since Reno and Rufus never told me too much about how they got together. Riku was much more open about it, thankfully, and I was gathering perfect information, but now it was time to ask the big question.

"Hey, Riku?" I asked as he handed me an ice cream. "What were my dad and Roxas like in high school?" I asked him. We walked, and he thought to himself quietly.

"At first…they totally hated each other," he started, and I can safely say that the answer he gave me was unexpected. "Slowly though, they became friends, and right as everything was safe, Roxas had to move here," Riku explained.

"I see…" I said slowly as we walked. I didn't know what to say as I absorbed what he told me. It didn't seem like they were friends or anything else, but…what about last night?

"Come on; I know this really cool spot at the pier to watch the sun set. Sora loves the place."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Axel's POV**

I knocked lightly on the closed door I knew was Roxas's room. I spent a full hour eating most of the soup and thinking about what I was going to ask him, but the first test was getting into the room. Roxas didn't know I was staying here, so he must think I'm one of his friends, or maybe Sora. I heard him respond, and I slowly opened the door. I spotted Roxas sitting at the window seat of the room, knees drawn up to his chest as he stared out the window quietly. He turned to look at me and his eyes widened a fraction before returning to the beautiful view.

"Well, if you're hungry, I made some soup downstairs," I started slowly. I didn't want to scare him as I walked closer to him. He was dressed in sweat pants and a black tank top. His blonde spikes looked as if a brush hadn't touched them all day.

"I'm not really hungry, but thanks anyway," he mumbled into his arm. He refused to make eye contact, and I knew something was bothering him…something that wasn't at all connected to my presence.

"Something bothering you?" I asked him as I closed the door, leaning on it.

"No, so why don't you get out?" he bit out venomously. I paused, debating whether I should or not, but chose to stay.

"Don't lie to me, Roxas," I said quietly with humor in my voice. He never told me anything, but he never really wanted to anyway. "Come on~"

"Look! I don't want to talk to you right now. That pestering shit might have worked on someone else, but it just pisses me off!" he yelled suddenly, jumping up to glare at me. "I wish you and your daughter would just go the hell away! I was finally happy until you decided to show up in my life again, so just…" He didn't finish and turned away from me with a huff. I assumed he wanted me to leave, but what he said upset me.

"Well, shit, Roxas," I started out, "I didn't mean to ruin your life with my presence. Sorry that I just had to ruin everything by breathing!" I yelled. He turned around to face me. "Had I known what a little bitch you still are, I probably would have never come here!"

"Oh, I'm a bitch?" he asked me daringly.

"Hell yeah! A little Diva who thinks the world revolves around him," I added viciously.

"How long did you wait before you found her?" Roxas screamed. "I bet a month at the latest; y'know why? Because all you are is a stupid, horny bastard!"

"How long did you wait? A week before you let Naminé fall all over you?" I fired back. Roxas paused, looking down sadly.

"I doubt you yelled at her like this," Roxas said so softly, I almost didn't hear it. He slowly returned to his window seat and curled up. "I bet it was all peaches and cream with your wife and daughter…"

"She wasn't my wife," I said suddenly. Roxas looked up suddenly at my declaration.

"Don't screw with~"

"I mean it. Jessie and I were not married. I did not have a child with her when I was fourteen, and I just met up with her after you left. I may have been a fucked up kid, but I wasn't that stupid," I explained. His eyes were trained on me, looking for any sign of a lie, but I was telling the truth. "She was in my math class at college. I met her when I was working at Marly's pizza place," I explained, thinking back to the day I first talked to her.

_Four years ago_

_ "Axel!" Marluxia's dad yelled. "Go around and see if things are okay at the tables!" he ordered. I grabbed my pad and paper before checking on the tables. Working here was not something I wanted to do, but it was what I had to work with. I turned to the table in the corner of the room and spied a pretty girl with long, black hair. A small child, no older than four, sat across from her with a coloring book, eating a few bites of a cut up pizza. The young girl showed her a picture and when the black-haired girl looked up, I recognized her immediately. _

_ It was that girl form math class…um… Jessie._

_ I walked over quickly and glanced at the school books on the table and noticed the young girl looked much like the older one._

_ "Hello, I'm Axel; is everything doing okay here?" I asked. Jessie looked up and smiled as the little girl clammed up and looked away._

_ "Yes, everything's fine," she said with a light smile. The bags under her eyes showed how tired she was, and I felt bad. I was about to turn and leave, but I paused._

_ "Having trouble with number 54 on the homework?" I asked. She looked up suddenly, confused as to how I knew, when realization dawned on her._

_ "Uh, yeah, actually," she started, embarrassed. "You're pretty good with math since you always have the highest score. I'm only taking this for the credit," she explained._

_ "Most do," I said. "Want some help?" I asked her. She nodded, moving over in the booth, and I sat there and looked over to the little girl. "I don't think your little sister there likes me," I said quietly. She cocked her head to the side before laughing lightly._

_ "Oh, no! She's my daughter, Xion," she said. I paused from meeting her eyes again. "She doesn't do too well with strangers," she explained. "Xion! Be polite; this is Axel from my math class," she told the small girl. She looked so much like her mother when I saw her small face completely. Something inside me stirred at her words. "No father or anything. I'm raising her on my own, trying to understand my math homework!" She laughed slightly._

_Present_

"When I looked at her after she told me that, I only thought of the parallels to my childhood…how I was born and raised," I explained.

"So? Didn't mean you had to~"

"She knew about you, too," I spoke quickly, causing him to jump in surprise. "Yeah, she did…always wanted to meet you too."

_Four years ago_

_ "I was thinking," Jessie asked as she looked at the picture in her hands. "Maybe next month we could go meet this~"_

_ "I already said no, Jess," I explained, plucking the picture from her hands._

_ "Why not?" she asked me. I sighed before turning to her again._

_ "I can't see him…not yet," I explained. She huffed, folding her arms over her chest._

_ "Then how about just Xion and me?" she suggested, and I sighed loudly while she just smiled._

_ "You're impossible, you know that? This is worse than that time we went to the movies and you kept pointing out every guy in the theatre, asking me if I was attracted to them," I told her. She laughed happily, coming over to hug me tightly._

_ "Promise me we will one day, okay?"_

_Present_

"I didn't want to face you," I explained. "I wasn't ready to be with you yet. Corny as it sounds, I wanted to be stable. I wanted you to have a better life than what I could provide at the time. I wanted to make sure you were provided for… I wanted to be the man I should be and give you the life you deserved." I explained. "I never forgot our promise, but it seems to me like you~"

Roxas jumped up and reached into his shirt and pulled out a long silver chair with two rings on it. They glistened in the lamp light and the setting sun and stunned me beyond belief. Roxas was looking out the window, and I knew he was close to tears just by looking at him.

"I never forgot about the promise, Axel," he said quietly. "Not once," he whispered as his voice cracked. I looked at the ring I thought I lost all those years ago as it hung so perfectly around his neck. "Never has this necklace left my body, because I was afraid that if I did take it off, I would have finally given up on you," he choked out. I took a step closer to him, but he only took a step back.

"Rox~"

"I never wanted to give up on you, and I thought that you had moved on," he cried. I watched a tear fall down his face, and I felt my heart break. I hated seeing him cry, and knowing I'm the cause is ten times worse. I took a step forward, trying to get closer, but he took another step back, trying to get away from me. "I fended Naminé off for three years, but I just snapped one day. I thought that maybe if I did, you would come for me," he cried harder. I kept walking forward until he fell onto the window seat, sobbing. I kneeled in front of him and grabbed his hands and held them, staring at the rings dangling on the chain.

"Roxas, I~"

"When you came here that day, I was so angry! I had finally found a way to make myself happy without you, but then you just waltzed back into my life. You just freely entered my life again, and I don't think that I should trust you. These feelings your presence invokes, or just the thought of you…it hurts," he cried. "So much, Axel! I'm afraid if I give in this time, you'll leave me again!"

"Roxas, never on the four years I was away from you did I not think of you or think that I didn't love you," I consoled him. "I missed you every day so much that it hurt. I would lie awake at night missing you so much, just thinking that somewhere you were smiling and happy. The memories we shared were my only lullaby," I told him, using my free hand to wipe his eyes clean. "God, Roxas," I sighed, gripping his hands so hard in mine, I was sure it was painful for him. "I love you and always will."

"I love you too, Axel," he whispered through his tears. I moved up suddenly and he moved down as our lips met in a longing, passionate kiss. I wrapped my arms around his thin waist and felt his cold hand weaving themselves into my hair. I pulled him up and held him close to me, not daring to break the kiss, but knowing that it must come to an end. His mouth still tasted of mints and sugar, and his lips were still so soft. I didn't want to pull away, but my lungs were burning, and I could only imagine how Roxas felt. I pulled away, and we both stood merely inches apart as we tried to regain our breath.

"You have…no idea…how long…I wanted to do that," I panted. Roxas smiled at me and kissed me again, deepening it when I opened my mouth for him. I struggled backward as I held him close to me. The shock of the fact that this was Roxas doing these things to me was making my legs feel weak and quiver like jelly. I fell down onto the bed and massaged Roxas's waist as he kissed me. I ran my hands all over him and realized what a nuisance clothes were becoming. "Roxas?" I asked breathlessly as he kissed around my face. I tugged at the bottom of his shirt, and he pulled away and looked me in the eyes.

"Axel," he asked quietly, leaning in close to my ear. "Make love to me," he pleaded. My eyes widened, and I practically ripped the shirt off of his body, running my hands all over him, touching all the sensitive places on his body I had locked away in my memory. I grabbed him and threw him down on the bed and kissed down his neck and covered his chest with butterfly kisses. The way he gasped and cried out was pure music to my ears.

"A-Axel!" he called out, only adding to the uncomfortable tightening of my jeans. I nibbled on his ear and kissed his jaw line. My shirt was already gone and my hand was slowly, tantalizingly pulling his pants down.

"Who else?" I questioned huskily. "Who else has touched you…?" I questioned, touching his hypersensitive skin.

"N-no one!" he responded quickly. He looked up at me through half-lidded eyes. I pulled down his pants and kissed down his body yet again. "No one but you!" he cried out as I reached my destination. "Please!" he pleaded.

I had never thought I would get into this position again, yet here I was, poised for taking and claiming Roxas as my own once again. I saw the rings hanging on the chain as it lay haphazardly beside him on the pillows. I grabbed it and held them in my hands. How many times had Naminé tried to hold my Roxas in this very bed? I moved up to his collar bone and bit down hard, causing him to gasp in pleasured pain. I kissed it lightly and watched my mark become prominent.

"You're mine," I growled, undoing my jeans. I stared down at Roxas's naked body. His flawless, pale skin…untouched by anyone's hands beside my own. His hair was even messier than before, and a light sheen of sweat covered his body. His looked up at me with hazy, lust-filled eyes, and I knew that he was truthful that I was the only one to ever claim him as my own.

"All yours," he agreed.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Xion's POV**

"Demyx? What was my father's relationship with Roxas?" I questioned. Demyx had been sitting on the couch waiting for Zexion to finish talking to his mother so they could watch the evening news. I only asked him because I knew he would give me honest, straight answers.

He also can't lie to save anyone's life.

"U-Uh, wh-what do you m-mean?" he asked, chuckling to himself, scratching the back on his head sheepishly.

"You know what I mean," I explained. I had to hurry before Zexion returned. When he was around, Demyx just redirected the questions to him, and Zexion was very good at lying.

"They were friends. Duh!" he explained, looking around the room.

"Were they?" I questioned, raising a questioning eyebrow.

"Y-yeah," he said. I stared him down. I knew he was lying, and he looked close to cracking. If I could get someone to tell me what they truly were, confronting my father would be so much simpler. "Um…" Demyx finally met my eyes, and he looked terrified. "Okay!" he yelled. I smirked triumphantly. "They were actually~"

"Why are you screaming?" Zexion asked as he walked into the room.

"Zexy!" he yelled, hopping off the couch to cuddle Zexion who stood awkwardly trying to figure out what was going on. "I missed you!" he cried. Zexion ran a hand through his hair gently.

"I was only gone a minute," he said embarrassedly. I looked away. Stupid Zexion ruining my chances. I guess I had no choice but to ask him myself. I watched Demyx sit down on the couch and Zexion curl up beside him, using his chest as a pillow. My parents never did that. Demyx ran his hand along Zexion's side soothingly, and I knew my parents never did that either. In comparison to most, my parents were like roommates!

"I just noticed," Demyx spoke up. "Where's Axel?" he questioned.

"Kairi explained that Roxas wasn't feeling well and asked Axel to watch him until they returned home later. Apparently Hayner is spending a week with Seifer in some silly motel," Zexion explained. "He'll be back later," he promised.

"Okay, well, if he were here, he'd say it was time for Xion to go to bed," Demyx said. I stood up and left the room. Knowing what I saw the previous night…what was he really doing with Roxas?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Axel's POV**

"She really said that?" Roxas asked me curiously. We were lying on our sides, facing each other under the sheets of the bed. "She really wanted to meet me?"

"Hell yeah," I went on, rubbing his bare body under the sheets. "With the way I described you, I'm sure anyone would have wanted to meet you," I said, kissing his nose. He laughed slightly, his blue eyes filled with delight.

"Too bad I didn't get to meet her though," he said sadly. "How did she die again?" he asked me.

"She had cancer…had it for a while, but she hid it pretty well. I never found out until she got sick at work, and I had to visit her at the hospital," I explained. Roxas looked down, easily identifying with that to when Yuffie got sick years ago. "She was really strong and very brave for lasting so long without hospitalization, but it had to happen one day. I hated bringing Xion there, but I knew she needed to spend time with her mother. One day though, Jess said she didn't want to die in a hospital and, against the rules, she was discharged to go home. She died a week later," I explained. I turned over to face the ceiling. The lights were off and the moon shone in through the window. I felt Roxas shift closer and kiss my shoulder.

"It's all right," he soothed, running a hand through my hair.

"She was my best friend, and then I had to take Xion in. She had always called me her father and she never really seemed to think that I was just some friend to her mom. I could never work up the courage to say otherwise."

"Do you ever plan on telling her?" he asked me, and I shrugged, pulling him to lie on my chest.

"One day, just not one day soon," I said, smiling. Roxas laughed and kissed my lips sweetly.

"I never realized how much I missed this," he explained as I rubbed his back as we lounged in bed after a couple rounds. "Just acting lazy, not thinking about anything but the present. Still, won't the others come back soon?" Roxas asked, and I shrugged, kissing him again.

"Don't you worry about their return, and just focus on not screaming too loud this time," I smirked as I claimed his lips, initiating round…

Y'know? I lost count.

**Reviews are like candy to me, and I like candy! Hope you enjoyed!**


	8. All Alone

**Okay! I'm really impressed with the review count for the last chapter, and I'm even happier you all enjoyed it. I live to please, but sadly, this chapter will do just the opposite, I'm afraid. Still though, I hope you enjoy!**

**Saving Roxas**

**Chapter 8: All Alone**

**Roxas's POV**

I rolled over to reach out for the warm body next to me. I curled closer, trying to rest my head on a strong chest, but when my hands landed on a small, thin frame, my eyes shot open. I saw Naminé laying in the bed next to me, her back to me as she slept quietly. I pulled my hands back slowly and sat up in bed. I paused and looked around the room. I thought back to yesterday night and pictured Axel leaning against the door frame, and then when he was holding me while I cried. My head turned to where Naminé was sleeping, and I just saw Axel taking me as his. I pulled my knees up to my bare chest and closed my eyes. I thought the morning after would feel a lot better than this.

Maybe because I cheated on the woman I was engaged to with someone else. And with a man no less! I felt like I dirtied the bed, figuratively and literally. I crawled out of bed and grabbed some clothes to put on. I was really sore, and I knew I had to try really hard to maintain my cool today. I walked over to the window and flipped open my phone, searching through the contacts until I found Axel's number.

I knew I had a choice to make, but I really didn't want to. I took a deep breath and sent Axel a simple text message. He responded quickly enough, like he was seriously waiting for me to contact him or something. Glancing at the clock, I counted seven hours to make my ultimatum.

Naminé or Axel.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Axel's POV**

I ripped the door of my bedroom open and almost skipped into the kitchen area. Zexion was standing at the stove cooking some eggs while Demyx sat tiredly at the table eating some cereal. They both glanced my way when I entered the area.

"Good morning, guys! What a lovely day out today, is it not?" I asked with a large grin. I grabbed Zexion by the waist and spun him around before pulling him in for a peck on the cheek. Demyx dropped his spoon in the cereal, and spoke before he finished chewing.

"Hey! Hans off 'al," Demyx said in a jumbled mess. I let the shell shocked Zexion go before hugging Demyx and pecking him on the cheek too. I sat down beside him, smelling the flower that was situated in a vase on the table. Demyx swallowed, before glancing at Zexion, confused. The normally stoic male was the very definition of confusion. I couldn't blame them for being so confused.

"You seem…happy," Zexion stated after a slight pause. I smiled warmly to him.

"What are you making delicious this morning, Zexy?" I questioned, pleasantly. He looked to Demyx before looking back at the small amount of scrambled eggs and bacon bits in the pan.

"Breakfast…?" He turned away from me, and I cocked my head to the side, confused. Demyx cleared his throat and I turned to him instead.

"How are you on this glorious~"

"Cut the shit, Ax," Demyx interrupted suddenly, scaring the smile from my face. "What the hell is up with you today? Why are you so happy?" he demanded. Zexion sat down with a small plate of eggs, hiding his face from me with his hair. As I thought for a minute, I understood their concern. It was only yesterday when I was ready to give up on Roxas and live in a perpetual depression, but here I am, smiling like a fool.

"Something good happened to me yesterday," I said as I took a piece of toast from the plate in the center of the table.

"Please tell me it wasn't a hooker…not again," Demyx pleaded quietly. I looked to him, disgusted.

"What? No! That was just _once!_" I took a breath and continued, "It involves a certain blond," I hinted. Demyx narrowed his eyebrows in thought as Zexion's head slowly rose from his plate. His eyes were wide as saucers, and I finally knew for sure that Zexion could show emotion.

"You slept with Roxas," he stated rather than questioned. Demyx gawked at him, then at me, and I smiled mysteriously.

"No way!" Demyx argued.

"I did!" I boasted. Demyx shot up from his chair, scaring the shit out of Zexion and came to sit by me. He proceeded to ask me the details, but Zexion cleared his throat and we stopped. "Yes, father?" I questioned mockingly. Demyx snickered while Zexion narrowed his eyes in annoyance.

"Axel….did you even think this through?" he asked me sternly. I shook my head and leaned back in my seat. "Roxas is engaged…to Naminé. He's supposed to marry her. He isn't going to cheat on her with you. That much I know about him," Zexion explained. I closed my eyes, getting annoyed myself.

"Then he'll break it off~"

"Axel! Things aren't that simple!" Zexion interrupted angrily. "Most likely, she really cares about him and is putting a lot into this. It would be cruel to just take that out from under her when you two are about as stable as quicksand," he continued. He paused to let it sink in before leaving the room quietly, slamming the door of Demyx's and his bedroom shut. Demyx and I sat in silence for a long time, until he finally spoke up.

"I hate to admit it, but he's right, Axel." I turned to him, appalled that he would be saying this after his initial excitement at the news. "Hell, Naminé has asked me to perform at the engagement party, rehearsal dinner, and the reception," he explained. I looked down at the table in quiet thought. They were right that I didn't really think it out, but did I have to? I'm more of an improviser than a planner, but when it comes to Roxas…my thought process becomes even more screwed up. "Well, I gotta go tame the beast, so I'll leave you here to think," he explained as he rose from the chair beside me. He went toward the entrance, but paused to look back at me. "Maybe plan how you should break the news to Xion? I think it's important for a girl to learn of her father's sexual preferences."

With that said, he left to go calm Zexion down. I sat in my chair for at least a half hour before Xion walked into the room. She yawned as she toasted a piece of bread. She didn't say anything, and it led me to believe that something was still bothering her. She sat down across from me and ate silently and I feared she hated me.

"Good morning," I tried. She didn't make a move to show that she heard me, or if she planned to respond. I'm sure most parents would be screaming their heads off if their kid was ignoring them, but since she isn't my real daughter, not to mention it's not in my personality, I just looked away.

"Can we talk about some stuff today?" she asked suddenly. I looked to her, but her eyes weren't meeting mine.

"Yeah. We can talk right no~"

"Later tonight?" she demanded. I nodded and she stood up, excusing herself to her room. I sat there alone for a while. I wondered what I would do to bid my time until I went out with Roxas later. I leaned back in the chair and closed my eyes again.

_Please, raise Xion as a father. You don't have to tell her the truth, in fact, I'd rather you didn't. Just promise me you will do everything with her best interest in mind. Please, Axel, promise me just this. _

Jess… I have her best interests in mind, and I still have to tell her. Please don't hate me.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Hayner's POV**

"Well, this was fun, wasn't it?" Seifer asked with a smug smirk on his lips. I groaned and cracked one eye open at him.

"If I wasn't so exhausted, I'd slap that smug-ass grin right off your face," I threatened. He kissed my forehead, and I closed my eyes yet again.

"I love you too, pumpkin!" he added sarcastically. I felt his hand run up and down my side. "You know I'm leaving soon, right?" he asked, and I hummed in response. "That means you'll be alone again. You understand that, yes?" he went on. I hummed again. "That means you're gonna get your ass kicked by a unicorn." I opened my eyes in confusion.

"The hell?" I questioned.

"So you are listening to me then?" he questioned. I forced myself onto my knees and looked down at him with an even face.

"I know you're leaving soon, I know I still have a ton of school work I have to do, and I know I'll be alone again," I explained. I lay down on top of him, and my face softened. "But I honestly don't give a shit. All I want to do is enjoy what little time I have left with you without thinking about the future," I explained. He smiled and chuckled slightly.

"Well then, shall we enjoy our time together?" he asked. I leaned down to kiss him, ready to do just that, when my phone rang. I paused and we both glanced to the nightstand from our current position. I turned and kissed him on the cheek before leaning over and grabbing it, rolling off of him to answer.

"Hello?"

_"I need your help,"_ came the pathetic response from the other side.

"Roxas? What's up?" I asked as Seifer slid out from the bed and stalked over to the bathroom and shut the door. "I'm a bit busy with S~"

_"I know that! I'm having a bit of a crisis right now, okay? I can't really ask the girls about this. They'd…misunderstand."_

"Rox, your scaring me," I said as I sat up, fidgeting as I waited for Seifer to return so I could use him as a pillow. "What? Did you commit murder here? Those girls can handle anything~"

_"Let's say this guy was friends with this really nice girl who, unknown to him, had a huge crush on him. Then one day, this guy meets another guy and falls in love with him,"_ he started embarrassedly. I stared ahead blankly.

"Okay."

_"Let's say the two guys were madly in love, but never told anyone because the first guy was scared. Then one day his friend, the girl, moves away. The two guys go through hell and back, until the first guy has to leave too. The other guy promises to come for him, and the first guy waits. The first guy then realizes that the girl lives near him, and they begin to hang out," _he continued.

"All right."

_"One day, three years later, the first guy feels the other guy is never going to come, and gets with the girl. They date for a year and are really happy. Then one day, the other guy shows up at their house and changes everything. Then the first guy wonders who he really loves and proposes to the girl, only to realize that he still loves the other guy. Then they end up having totally amazing make-up sex, but the first guy's still engaged! What should he do?"_ Roxas finished, panting at the fact he said it all in about one breath.

I stay quiet, thinking about the situation he explained.

"Roxas… Does this have anything to do with you and Naminé?" I asked. There was a pause on the other end. "…and Axel?" I finished. I heard a shocked gasp from the other end of the line and chuckled slightly. "Roxas, I've always known there was something there. It was in the way you acted with him whenever you were near him…now and then," I explained.

_"Was it really so obvious?" _he asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Only to a gay man," I explained. Seifer walked out of the bathroom and sat in the bed again. He smelled of aftershave. I leaned my head on his chest, listening to Roxas.

_"I really don't know what to do,"_ he explained, dejection seeping through the line into my ear._ "I just couldn't resist. He just has this irresistible charm about him, and it just pulled me in. I still love him, but I love Naminé too."_

"Well, I'm not really sure what you should do, but it comes down to a single question, buddy,"I explained. Seifer began to run his hands through my hair. "What's the right thing to do, for all parties involved?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Axel's POV**

"Hello?"

_"Axel, I'm lonely,"_ Reno sighed from the other end of the phone. I shifted on the couch and continued to flip through the channels on the television. Demyx had been arguing with Zexion for at least an hour, and Xion was in her room doing whatever she normally does.

"I'm pretty sure you're married, yes? My cures for boredom don't work for married men," I pointed out quietly as I landed on a documentary about tree frogs. I leaned back, putting the remote down beside me.

_"I'm just looking for someone to talk to, that's all,"_ Reno explained tiredly. _"This is the third night Rufus has spent in the office,"_ he complained. _"I'm going crazy over here, Axel!"_ he yelled into the phone. I pulled it away from my ear in pain before his words sunk in. They had only been over here about three days ago. That would mean once they left, Rufus went straight to the office and never went home.

"Don't you work for him?" I questioned curiously.

_"Yeah, but at work, I'm just an employee. Besides, he's constantly in these damn meetings. I'm just glad I bought that couch for his office so he has something comfortable to lie down on."_

"What could possibly have happened that he hasn't had the ability to go home once?" I questioned as the documentary on the television showed a bright red and orange frog jump to a different tree.

_"Apparently, some gang has been messing around with the company and really screwing with the town. You name it, they've done it: drugs, murder, kidnapping, and they're spreading like wildfire. Rufus called me once in the last three days to see if I knew the gang, considering my past with a few…but I've never heard of these guys though. They're too cruel for words,"_ he explained distantly. I turned the television down and looked at the carpet in silent thought. A gang? But Rufus deals specifically in electricity. I know there are a few other products in the market baring the ShinRa name, but nothing they would concern the president with, right? And Twilight Town is a peaceful town…no underground anything, especially a gang as bad as this.

"I'm sorry about your troubles. What are they called?"

_"Incubo Cremisi."_ (1)

"Incubo Cremisi?" I spoke distantly. I glanced up at the sound of a door opening. "Well, as much as I'd love to keep talking to you, may I suggest your right hand?" I joked as Xion walked into the room.

_"You're an asshole, but I think you and Xion should stay in Hollow Bastion for awhile. Okay? I'll see you,"_ he said before he hung up. I listened to the dial tone before putting my phone down. I saw Xion glancing to me curiously.

"Reno's been shut off again," I lied. She rolled her eyes since it was a regular occurrence for her uncle, even though it was a lie. I turned the television up again and stared at my cell phone from a distance. Incubo Cremisi? What could they possibly be after? Even some of the gang crimes were controlled by~

Alec…

He controlled all of them. Hell, he was practically the leader of the underground. Now that he's dead, could this mean gang wars in Twilight Town? Maybe Reno's right, I should stay here in Radiant Garden, just a little while longer.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Rufus's POV**

"Fuck!" I cursed as I stared at the large projector in the meeting room. I slammed my fist on the table as the department heads whispered amongst themselves worriedly. I glared ahead as the man presenting sat down at the end of the table. In the last three days, I had only three total hours of sleep. I stood up and slammed my hands on the table to get everyone's attention. "Think people! They keep hitting us where it hurts; read me the note again!" I ordered the woman beside me. She jumped before looking to the paper in her hands.

"_'President ShinRa. This game we play is infinitely fun, but soon it must come to a close. I wish not to place a bullet between those sparkling blue eyes, but I will if it comes down to it. Hand over the bank codes and all trouble for your company will cease. If you continue to resist, we will be forced to take this game up yet another notch and eradicate your loved one. You have till midnight to comply. Yours truly, Incubo Cremisi,'_" she finish timidly. I looked down and sighed, rubbing my tired eyes.

"Send the guard from Reactor Three to Reactor Four," I ordered in a much quieter voice. "Julie, please get me another coffee, and as for the rest of you…" I sat down and stared ahead before continuing, "Find a solution to the problem!" I screamed suddenly. Everyone got up and scrambled about to get what I had asked of them done. I had no intention of complying, but what they said about my loved one scared me slightly. Did they know of Reno? I stood up and stared at the projection in front of me as I walked closer. The energy reactors were slowly being destroyed, the men guarding them as well as the men working them, slaughtered beyond recognition. All that is left is a single red ribbon tied around their wrists. To think this is all a game to them…my loved one…

"Your coffee, sir." I glanced to see my secretary, Julia, beside me with a mug of coffee. I took it from her gratefully.

"Thank you very much." I took a gulp thankfully before setting it down. "Julia, can you send for the head of security?" I questioned.

"Of course~"

"Secret. Secret security. Tell them it is of great importance," I instructed. She nodded, before leaving me to stand in the room by myself. I leaned back on the table before pulling out my cell phone and staring at the screen longingly. Thirteen missed calls and twenty-two text messages in the past three hours alone, all from Reno. I yawned before clicking the call back button and listened to the ring. I waited for a minute before it answered. "Hey, Reno."

_"Where the hell are you?"_ he demanded. I sighed and set my coffee down, sitting in a seat.

"Most likely I'll need to stay again~"

_"No! You need a bed, Rufus, not a couch. This has got to stop, I need you here, even if you're just sleeping in bed,"_ he protested. I placed my head in my hands, kneading my forehead and sighing loudly.

"Look, just know that you probably won't hear from me until tomorrow, so I want you to know that I'm really sorry…" I sat back with closed eyes. "I love you." He was silent, and I heard knocking on the door. "I gotta go, I'll talk~"

_"I love you, too,"_ he interrupted quickly.

"…I'll see you later."

_"Bye…Rufus."_

I ended the call as my friend and head of secret security for ShinRa, Tseng, walked into the room. As he walked in, he looked at me curiously. I stood up and walked closer to him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I have a personal job for you to take care of for me," I explained.

"Does it involve Reno, sir?" he questioned.

"Yeah… Watch him for me, will you? The note worries me," I explained. He nodded his understanding before turning away. "Take Elena, so it seems like a friendly visit. He can't know your true reason for being there. Besides, I'm sure he's curious as to how you two are anyway."

"Of course, Rufus. Shall I leave Rude here as protection?" he inquired.

"No, in fact, take him as well. Reno needs some friends to entertain and watch him~"

"Sir, that leaves you defenseless," Tseng interrupted urgently.

"Trust me," I patted my side where my gun lay strapped to my side, "I'll be okay if something is to happen," I promised. He left the room, and I stared at the red dots on the projection. "No gang is gonna beat me in a game of wits. Watch out _Incubo Cremisi, _no one threatens Rufus Shinra."

XxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Axel's POV**

I parked my motorcycle in the parking lot of the local park and checked the time. It was six o'clock, and as I began to walk, I spotted Roxas sitting on the park bench. I walked over happily with a slight hop in my step to show my giddiness. It was slightly embarrassing, but after four years, how can I not be excited? The closer I got, the better I saw Roxas. He was dressed in loose jeans and a light blue t-shirt, and his spikes were shining in the early evening sun. His face seemed rather downcast, but it might have had something to do with Naminé. Maybe he was going to ask me to help him tell her or something, but I didn't know. He was frowning and he looked pained. That was my first sign that something was wrong. I just walked faster, getting more and more worried by the second.

"Roxas!" I called. He looked up and smiled slightly, but there was pain in those once bright, blue eyes. "Are you okay? What's wrong?" I questioned worriedly. He waved it off and offered me a seat beside him. I went to kiss his cheek, but he pulled away.

That was my second sign.

"Roxas, what happened?" I inquired, but he refused to meet my eyes. I turned away from him and watched a few people move about in the park: a young couple in love, happy parents with a young son, and an elderly couple reading together on a bench down the walkway.

"What we did last night…" Roxas began. I turned to look at him, expecting something about how enjoyable it was, but the look on his face gave me different ideas. "Incredibly idiotic," he said with finality in his voice. I was slightly taken aback, but it was true. Still though, he didn't have to be so cruel when saying it.

"Yes, well, we were jus~"

"Acting on emotions," Roxas finished. "We were both vulnerable," Roxas explained, looking away from me. I was awestruck, and if he had been looking at my face, that much would be apparent, I'm sure. "I've been doing a lot of thinking," he went on.

"Oh?" I questioned, annoyed. Roxas had a perfect strategy to pissing me off, and he was doing a damn good job.

"I've been thinking about what's gonna happen now, and in the future, and I came to a conclusion." I didn't want to listen to him. I just wanted him to shut up for once and let me be happy for once in four years. "I love you, I really do," he said breathlessly. That comment caught me off guard.

"I love you too, Roxas," I said, turning to him. "Let's just stop talking and go out some~"

"I'm staying with Naminé so you have got to go!" he forced out, stopping my wandering mind instantly.

Staying…with…Nami…? No!

"What the hell are you talking about?" I demanded, trying my best to not make a scene. I finally understood why he chose a park: people would be present. "Last night~"

"Was nothing," he finished quietly. "Just a fluke and nothing more. I simply gave you what you wanted so you would leave me alone quicker. That's all it was. Sex."

Ouch, that hurt.

I was speechless. For once in my life, I had absolutely nothing to say to that. I wish I could say I sat there, taking it like a man, but I'm pretty sure my mouth was gaping like a fish. Roxas just loved kicking my heart in the ass…repeatedly.

He stood up and began to walk away, but not before turning around to face me one last time. "Go home, Axel," he said before leaving me to continually gape like a fish. I turned my attention to the cracks in the sidewalk below my feet, his words echoing in my head. I couldn't go just yet; my home wasn't safe anymore, according to Reno, anyway. I watched an ant crawl about in circles, avoiding water droplets. It was only about ten minutes later that it occurred to me that I was crying and producing those drops. Was I still going to cry over him?

I set my hands down on either side of the bench to stretch out, but my right hand recoiled at the sudden icy sensation. I turned my head to the side curiously and caught sight of a slight gleam. Upon further examination, I discovered it was a ring…my ring. One of the rings I gave to Roxas as a promise to one day marry him and keep him safe and happy. The same promise that was just shot to hell by a little bitch named Roxas. I moved my hands to cover my face again as I thought to myself quietly.

_Why? Why does he continually break my heart? _

"Axel?" I looked up at the sound of my name, shocked to see Setzer standing less than three feet away with a warm smile on his face.

"Setzer!" I greeted, putting on my best poker face, hiding my true emotions from him. He was dressed similarly to the last time I saw him in jeans and a light purple shirt. "What are you doing around here?" I questioned. "I thought you would have been back in Twilight Town," I explained. He shrugged his shoulders and smiled.

"I decided to make this a little vacation." He chortled as he walked closer. "I admit, work has been harder, and I'm sure Reno's husband is feeling that as we speak," he said as he sat down beside me.

"Yeah, Reno called to complain about it," I told him. "To think a gang would terrorize my town." I shook my head in disgust.

"Yes, it is hard to believe, even harder to think that this began after Alec was killed," Setzer added. "They just dominated the poor, defenseless town. It's not like it was prepared for such things…gangs were once so tame, practically nonexistent," he finished. I watched a butterfly pass by and scrunched my eyebrows together.

"I guess that old bastard was more important than I thought, but I'm sure they'll snuff each other out," I decided. I began to stand when Setzer began to speak again.

"What they need is another lord. Someone to watch them and keep them in line, you know?" he stated casually. I turned on him, facing him with suspicion written on my face.

"Just what are you suggesting, Setzer?" I inquired. He met my eyes and smiled.

"I merely mean that one of your father's old hands should assume control of everything instead of standing by or causing the problems," he explained. I sighed, relieved, since I thought he was suggesting _I_ take over or something. That would just be impossible. "I do advise going home to Twilight Town though," he advised. I looked to him curiously. "Well, I thought you may be worried about Cecil and Snow by chance. I'm sure they're worried about you and Xion during all of this," he explained. I looked down embarrassedly. I couldn't remember the last time I called my parents. He stood up and placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. "I'll be taking my leave then."

"Thanks for the heads up, Setzer. Let's hope for the best." I smiled. He nodded before walking the opposite direction of me. I began to walk back to my bike, planning out the rest of my evening…and a phone call to my parents.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Bummer," Demyx said shortly as he hugged Zexion from behind.

"I wouldn't let such a trivial thing inconvenience you, Axel," Zexion explained flatly. He looked tired and annoyed of Demyx, but the two had been arguing almost all day. I couldn't tell you what it was about, even if I wanted to. Demyx seemed about ready to beg on his knees, but Zexion looked about ready to kick him if he did. I felt a little bad, but at the same time envious. They at least _had_ each other to yell at while I had no one…again.

"You sure you and Xion don't want to come with us?" Demyx asked cheerfully, but his eyes were screaming for us to tag along. I nodded because I had already ordered pizza for us to eat and decided what I had to tell her:

The truth.

"Okay, well, we'll see you two later," Demyx said, and Zexion pulled away from him and headed toward the door. Demyx followed behind him dejectedly and shut the door quietly behind them. I turned to face Xion as she sat on the couch. She was fiddling with her hair, and I knew something was on her mind. By watching her grow up for four years, I learned it to be a nervous tick of hers. I walked closer and sat beside her, kicking my feet up on the coffee table and shaking my foot. She could probably tell I was nervous too. Shaking my leg or foot was one of _my_ nervous ticks. She leaned back and kicked her feet up as well and we sat in a comfortable silence.

It wasn't too terribly awkward; I was just quiet because I was thinking. I mean, the wording of my explanation was important, not to mention hard to even say to an eight-year-old. I mean, what can I possibly say? _'Oh, yeah, Xion, did I mention that I'm not really your father, I never married your mother, and I'm actually gay?' _No. I can't just say that. I heard knocking on the door and stood up quickly.

"Hello! One large cheese and an order of breadsticks?" the delivery boy clarified. I nodded and handed him the money in exchange for the food. I didn't want to go back into the room just yet, but before I could get the man to engage in conversation, he was already on his merry way.

"Pizza's here!" I called to Xion, setting the food on the small table and opening the box and grabbing a slice. When I called Kairi about pizza places, she claimed it was the best in town, but as I swallowed down the first piece, I really missed Marly's pizza.

Xion walked in and grabbed a plate from dish cabinet and one for me too. I took it from her as she sat down, going straight for the breadsticks, just like her mom. I placed two slices on my place and picked up a third to eat. Xion ripped a piece of breadstick off and began to eat. Now we were back to the silence thing. I couldn't take it for very long, but then again I didn't have to.

"What exactly is your relationship with Roxas?" she asked bluntly. I had thankfully just swallowed, because I'm sure I would have choked. I turned to look at her when she began to elaborate. "Aunt Kairi's birthday party… Naminé had asked me to follow Roxas since he was drunk…and I saw everything," she explained, looking at the table.

Shit.

"And were you and mom really together? Am I even your daughter?"

Double shit.

"Um…" I looked at my pizza and began to bounce my leg under the table.

"Axel," she said firmly, causing me to meet her eyes, shocked that she referred to me by name. "Tell me the truth!" she demanded. I gaped at her for a few moments, her words slowly sinking in. I had no place left to hide these secrets.

"Xion," I started evenly, "Roxas and I were…" I paused for a few seconds, "a couple…back in high school," I said. Xion looked shocked, but I guess she was hoping her assumptions about me were all wrong. "Your mom and I…" _I'm sorry, Jessie!_ "We were just friends living together. We shared a class in college. You were too young to really remember. You just started calling me your dad and well…" I trailed off as she bit her lip and stared at the table. "Your mom was one of my best friends and well…I promised her I'd take care of you!"

_Not that anyone really took care of me growing up._

"That's…no excuse…for _lying_!" She screamed the last part. I noticed that she was crying.

"We had our reasons for not telling you the truth, and I~"

_I wanted you to have the childhood I didn't._

"I don't care," she cried, standing up and glaring at me hard past her tears. "Where's my _real _family?" she demanded loudly.

"I don't know…but you have me," I whispered quietly to myself.

_I never knew where my family was either…but at least you have somebody._

"As if I'd call you family, you liar!" she yelled, wiping her eyes.

_If only you could understand what it was like not have anyone…_

"I hate you! I wish you died instead of mom!"

"Xion…" I was speechless. I couldn't believe she had said that.

"Wait." She stopped me dead in my tracks as she chuckled to herself around her tears. "She lied to me too, right?" she questioned, an edge of hysteria in her voice. She turned away from me, just like everyone in my life had done.

"Xion! Get back here, now!" I yelled desperately with an edge of frustration, but she walked straight to her room and slammed the door behind her. I stood alone in the dead silence of the hotel room. I was alone again…everyone in my life always leaves me…

I sat at the table and rested my head in my hand and took a deep breath. It seemed like my life was falling apart for me all over again, but this time, I was completely alone. I didn't even have Xion on my side.

I lost my grandmother as a kid, I never really had a mother or father, I didn't have Roxas, and now I lost Xion. I was so alone…

A thought popped into my head, a memory actually.

I began to chuckle quietly as I pictured my bastard father standing above me, kicking me in the stomach repeatedly after a particularly bad day for him, telling me that I'd always be alone, no matter what.

I guess he was right.

**(1)Italian for **_**Crimson Nightmare.**_

…**.And now you all hate me again. Man, SBL, Roxas really **_**is**_** a bitch. Ah, well, I'm the writer, this is my doing. Poor, lonely Axel! I hope you enjoyed, and please leave a review or send a message. I love hearing what you have to say! I really do! I'm finally out of school for summer so updates should be a little faster than they have been…if my beta cooperates. **


	9. I Hate My Life

**Enjoy the chapter! It took so long to get out due to the Beta. **_***shame on the Beta***_

_****Please view a short message from the Beta at the end of this chapter. It's pretty important.**_

**Saving Roxas **

**Chapter 9: I Hate My Life**

**Axel's POV**

I slowly opened my eyes when the morning light shown down on them from my open blinds in the bedroom. I sat up slowly, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes before I checked the time and date on my phone. I sighed loudly for two reasons:

It had been exactly three weeks since I first went to Hollow Bastion to find Roxas, two weeks since I had the deepest, darkest wish of my heart fulfilled, one week since Roxas decided to kick my heart in the ass and throw it into oncoming traffic, and two days since I came back to Twilight Town. It was also seven a.m.

I stumbled tiredly into the kitchen of the small, even lonelier than usual, apartment. I sat at the table and just stared at the empty seat beside me. It was hard to believe that just three weeks ago, Xion would be up and about making breakfast for us both while brewing my morning coffee. Now I just wondered what she was doing right now. Was she still sleeping? No, it was a school day and she had a lot to catch up on. When we came back together two days ago I had asked her a very simple question once we walked in through the door.

_Do you still want to live with me?_

She answered no.

She packed her bags and moved in with Marluxia and Larxene. They were glad to have her, and I was grateful they took her in. I needed to be alone anyway. No one should be witness to me drinking again, especially before ten in the morning. I knew I had a drinking problem growing up, but that didn't stop me from buying a bottle of _Jack Daniel's_ yesterday and pouring it into my coffee. I took long gulps since my coffee wasn't that hot and felt the slight burn of alcohol as it ran down my throat. I figure if one of my friends saw me now, I'd have my ass kicked into next week. Demyx was a real stickler about my drinking, but then again he witnessed what it did to me first hand. I put the bottle away and walked toward my door to grab my mail. When I opened the door, I was greeted by Marluxia, just about ready to unlock the door with his spare key.

"Axel!" He smiled widely. "I didn't think you'd be up yet." He rubbed the back of his head embarrassedly. I cocked my head to the side and lifted a single eye brow.

"Marly, what the hell are you doing?" I questioned, and he paused. "I'm home, so you can knock you know. I'm a light sleeper," I stated. He smiled even wider, and I wondered how one could be so full of energy before eight a.m. "That's beside the point, what fuck were you going to do if I was still sleeping?" I demanded, and he held his hands up in his defense.

"Hey," he started defensively, "Larx was worried about you when you dropped Xion off, so she kicked me out this morning and told me to come see you," he said, pushing past me into the small apartment. I rolled my eyes and grabbed the mail beside the door before shutting it behind me. I trudged through the living room and found Marluxia staring at my coffee weirdly.

"What are you doing?" I asked, grabbing the mug and chugging the rest. "There's a whole pot in the kitchen, Marly~"

"That had alcohol in it," he said, glaring at me angrily. I looked away, sitting down in my chair.

"You shouldn't drink other people's drinks," I said simply, looking at the bills that came in the mail.

"I didn't have to taste it! I could smell it!" he argued, getting angrier. "Where's the bottle?" he questioned. I sat at the table and didn't respond, pretending he wasn't there. "Tell me, Axel Lea!" he yelled loudly. I slammed the mail on the table before getting up and walking into the kitchen to the cabinet that hid the bottle. I pulled it out and ripped the brown paper bag it was in off before I opened the lid and lifted it to my lips. "Axel," he warned. "Don't!" he yelled, but I tipped my head back and gulped what was left of the bottle, which wasn't that much considering how much coffee I'd had in the last two days. I hadn't been sleeping well. I dropped the bottle on the floor, and it shattered.

Just like my heart did when Roxas told me to get lost, when Xion wished I was dead, just like every other time in my life. One would think I would learn not to trust people so much after everything I'd been through.

"You idiot," he cursed, kneeling to pick up the broken glass slowly. I stumbled slightly as I tried to stay on my feet before I collapsed to the floor. I lay there and let my eyes slowly flutter to a close. The glass Marluxia hadn't cleaned up yet made a terrible cushion as it dug into my back harshly, but it didn't hurt as much as it should have. I'd been half drunk for a while, since I had dropped Xion off really, but I could finally feel the full effects of being drunk again.

Why had I ever stopped? The effects were just what I needed: the perfectly balanced mind numbing effects with just enough sense to remember my own name. I closed my eyes right as Marluxia leaned over me calling my name worriedly. The scene felt all too familiar…

_He crawled weakly to the kitchen and threw the cupboard open and grabbed the first bottle he saw and began to chug before he pushed the half empty bottle back into place. The vibrations sent one bottle falling, and it landed on Axel's back._

_ "Fuck!" Axel cursed and then coughed before rolling over and staring at the ceiling. He didn't care he was lodging glass into his back; he didn't care that he might have cracked a rib. He just lay on the floor, enjoying the sting of the alcohol on his open cut and thinking about the buzz he was now experiencing. He didn't know how long he was on the floor until his door opened and someone ran to his side._

_ "Axel!" The person slid beside the drunken red-head and Axel barely recognized it to be Demyx._

Oh…this had happened before. I felt a light sting on my cheek, but ignored it, willing the darkness to pull me into a deep sleep. Although, the sleep was filled with nightmares about all the wrongs that had been done to me in my life, but it was still welcomed one in the same.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Reno's POV**

I knocked lightly on the white door in front of me. The secretary had let me pass without hesitation, stating that I was much needed. I heard nothing on the other side, so I cracked the door open and spotted Rufus lying on the couch in his office, sleeping. My face softened slightly and I walked in, shutting the door lightly behind me. It had been six days since we came back from Kairi's birthday party in Radiant Garden, and Rufus never had the chance to head home in that time yet. I had gotten a call earlier in the day from Marluxia that Axel needed me over at his apartment. Apparently he wasn't feeling well, and I just wanted Rufus to know I wasn't going home.

I walked closer to him, kneeling beside him and looking at his sleeping face. I hated that I needed to wake him up, but he would want me to tell him directly instead of leaving a message. I shook his shoulder gently, and his eyes slowly fluttered open. The normally light-blue eyes were much darker than usual, and I smiled goofily down at him.

"Evening, Reno," he said dryly. I relaxed my face and kissed his forehead lightly. "What are you doing here?" he questioned.

"Well, Marluxia called me earlier saying Axel wasn't feeling well. I voted to stay with him until he was feeling better," I explained. Rufus began to sit up on the couch as I continued. "I thought you might want to know in case you needed me," I explained. He nodded lightly, rubbing the sleep out of eyes. "Any leads?" I questioned.

"We caught one guy sneaking around one of the reactors, but he hasn't said anything yet according to the police," he explained, flattening his hair back into an acceptable style. I ran my hands over his suit to straighten it up while he stared down at me.

"You're making me look like a stuffy bastard, Rufus," I said regarding how messy he looked. "The President of Shin-Ra, Inc. shouldn't carry himself as su~" I paused when he grabbed my hands in his and kissed them lightly. "No need to be all sappy," I told him, looking away as my cheeks colored pink.

"Thank you," he started quietly, "for being so patient with me," he finished. I nodded and leaned up to kiss him. He kissed back deeply, running his hands through my hair before pulling away. "When this is all over, I'll take you someplace nice, anywhere you want to go," he promised. I snorted and glanced up at him dangerously.

"Corny as it sounds, I just want you," I said simply, rising to my feet. "Well, I gotta get going, Boss," I said heading toward the door. "Don't forget to eat, Rufus! You look thinner!" I called over my shoulder as an afterthought. I paused, realizing what I forgot to tell him, but his phone rang so he walked over to his desk to answer. I saw him begin to check things on his computer and pick up scattered papers that littered his desk. I realized for the first time what kind of stress he had on his shoulders.

_Three little words can wait to be heard._

I left the building and ran to my car as fast as possible. One couldn't be too careful these days. Random places were getting robbed, burned, or even worse things done to them every day. This gang must really have it out for the town. In the beginning, attacking the town seemed pointless, but when they started attacking the reactors they just seemed like a terrorist group. Rufus studied all the factors himself for at least a solid day before recognizing a pattern. They attacked employees of one certain reactor, and then the next day the reactor itself was blown sky high. Only reactor employees were being attacked though, but everyone was scared and worried. People were refusing to leave their homes and go to work, some going as far as to quit. Shin-Ra employed most people in town, as well as all over the world, and the company was really taking a hit.

It seemed so coordinated, like someone inside Shin-Ra was leaking details, but who would? The group wasted no time and acted quickly and efficiently…kind of like the private police force for the company, the Turks.

I parked a block from Axel's apartment building. I didn't want to risk endangering him at all since he was having a really hard time. He lost Roxas again, and he even lost Xion. I began to walk down the street, keeping a hand on the EMR hidden in my jacket the whole time. Axel always had the worst luck ever since we were kids, but he took it all with his head held high. I just hoped all this would blow over quickly so things could go back to normal. We're all worried, but Axel's most likely on the rocks. He always took things to heart and always worried for everyone else beside himself. He was tearing himself apart and this gang business was just fuel to the fire. It was like life decided to watch Axel fall apart, or maybe a specific person~

_A message? _

It had to be message to someone. It was to get someone's attention, but who could they possibly be trying to reach with all the heinous crimes they've been committing? Who could be any important to a gang like this? The only person I can think of was Axel's dad, but he took his own life…or did he? Could they be after the man's only son, my cousin Ax~

"Ah!" I yelled falling to the concrete. My stomach stung with pain as I coughed up blood. I could barely breathe, but my training led me to try and kick behind me where I heard the movement. Though before I could gather enough energy to do so, I was nailed in the side by someone wearing steel-toe boots, and I heard something snap…a rib most likely. I fell to the side with a gasp as the pain reverberated through my body. I tried to move, but the wind had been knocked out of me in one, well-placed kick to the gut. I wheezed, looking for a way out of this, but none came to mind. I tried to catch my breath when something was tied around my eyes and a gag was shoved into my mouth. I heard shuffling of feet and then the opening of a car door.

"_Inviare una lettera al Shinra_." **(1) **I looked forward, trying to pinpoint the speaker. The language they were speaking I didn't know, despite my training. I began to regret not paying attention when Tseng tried teaching me these things years ago.

_"__Sissignore,"_** (2) **I heard from beside me. I didn't know what was happening at the moment, and that scared me more than anything. I worried about if the man beside me just gave the death order or not. It was a tactical nightmare, and I was on the receiving end. Maybe I should have told Rufus I loved him before I left, because my chances of escape seemed pretty slim. I felt myself being lifted up and dropped again, but I felt someone looming over me. I looked upward where I thought a person's head might be, wishing I wasn't blindfolded.

"_Incubo Crimson colpisce ancora._" **(3)** What? I was being kidnapped by that gang? Or did these people think _I_ was in that gang. What were they saying? "_Non temere, Reno, sarai salvato abbastanza presto._" **(4) **They knew my name, that much I could tell. I couldn't understand what they were saying, but even a child could tell I was in trouble. "_Prendetelo!_" **(5)** I felt myself being lifted off my feet, but I made it as hard as possible for them to move me. I just hope Rufus will be okay with me gone for a little.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Roxas's POV**

"What do you think, Roxas?" Namine asked me, holding up to colors. One was purple and the other was...purple. She had two of the same color, but why? Shopping wasn't for me. She rolls me out of bed at six in the morning to drive for three hours, listening to bad pop music the whole trip, and then force me around an outlet mall all day! Basically, I just wanted to curl up in my bed and sleep...after I ate everything in the refrigerator of course.

"It looks purple, Nami," I stated in a bored tone of voice. She frowned at me, and I stared right back at her. "What?" I questioned, confused.

"But...this one is _aubergine_," she said holding the color in her left hand closer to her face. She set the other color down and kept the aubergine-colored one in her hand as we headed toward the owner of the dress shop. I stood to the side, glancing around the store, wishing I had food and something more entertaining. I reached up around my neck and felt the ring on the necklace there. I wished I had the strength to take it off, but I was only able to remove Axel's ring off the chain. I wanted to give them both back so Axel could finally move on, so that _I_ could finally move on, but my heart just wouldn't let me. No matter how many times my mind says no, my heart simply causes my desire for him to grow. I watch Naminé being measured by a woman working for the store and tried to force that picture into my heart. No more Axel. I was tired of torturing myself…both of us.

"I'm done, let's go!" Naminé cheered, grabbing my arm and pulling me toward the door. "The lady said it should be ready in about a week, and hopefully by then we can have our formal engagement announcement," she said, and I nodded. "You have _no_ idea how hard it was to not tell our families. Even Kai is bursting at the seams!" she explained as we walked around the outlet mall. I had told everyone not to say anything because at the time I was scared. I thought asking Naminé to be mine would fix all my problems and yearnings for Axel, but it didn't. If anything, it became worse.

"Sure," I said distantly. I caught sight of two teenagers running about, smiling and laughing. The boy held the girl close to him every so often and kissed her. I remember being like that with Axel… It felt like such a long time ago, a time I miss considerably~

"Roxas?" she questioned. I paused before her words sunk in, and I turned to her slowly.

"Sorry, what?" I asked, and she cocked her head to the side in worried confusion. I smiled for her, but she didn't look like she was buying it.

"Engagement party," she said simply, pulling me to sit with her on a bench. I sat down and let her rest her head on my shoulder. "I thought we could have one by at least next week, right?" she inquired, and I nodded.

"Y-Yeah," I said hesitantly, trying to sound excited. "We'll have a big one, okay? You can invite everyone you want to, all right? My treat for being such a stick in the mud lately," I promised. She gasped and cheered to herself, hugging me close to her. I hugged her back, but it just didn't feel right. I wanted someone bigger than Naminé so hugging would give me warmth and a place to rest my head when I'm sad and lonely. I wanted to feel safe, but with Naminé it was just a hug…nothing more.

I had to be one of the most indecisive people on the planet…not to mention a complete jerk.

"Oh, that's me," Naminé said, pulling her ringing cell phone from her bag. It was about eight o'clock, and we hadn't heard from anyone all day. "Hey, Kai… What?" Naminé then practically screamed, "You're kidding! We'll be back as soon as we can, Kairi!" Naminé promised, ending the call and pulling me to my feet. I looked to her for an explanation and she handed me the keys to the car. "Reno's missing, and Rufus was shot!" she exclaimed.

I suddenly lost all appetite, and again, Axel was on my mind along with Kairi.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Axel's POV**

I feel like the biggest idiot on the planet right now.

"Fuck!" Rufus cursed loudly from the hospital bed.

"Mr. Shinra, please," the nurse huffed. Two other nurses were holding Rufus down to the bed since he refused to sit still long enough for them to do anything. I leaned against the far wall, wondering why I'm such a moron. Had I not been an _asshat_ and started to drink again while wallowing in self-pity, I would never have collapsed, Marluxia would never have called Reno, Reno would never have gotten kidnapped, and Rufus would have had Reno to help him avoid getting shot. So, yeah, issues in the world are always my fault.

Global warming? I was standing near some ice cubes.

"I'll be fi~ Ah!" he grunted in pain as the nurse purposely pushed on the wounded arm when dabbing his bleeding head with cleaning alcohol. Rufus glared at her and continued to fight them off. "I have things I must do and—ah!—a c-company to run," he declared through his pain. I saw how frustrated the nurses were getting and how one was inching toward the drawer of sedatives when I finally decided to speak up.

"You can't help Reno by refusing the help of doctors," I yelled, and Rufus stopped arguing and slumped back against the bed. I stared at the ribbon I held in my hand, a red ribbon, and tried my hardest to make it disappear, taking all my problems with it. Rufus grunted in a pain a few more times before the nurses finally finished after fifteen minutes. They left the room giving me their thanks for controlling Rufus, and when I glanced over at him, he was already reaching for his phone. I strode across the room and took it from him. "No."

"You have no right!" he argued. "I have business and~"

"We both know that if Reno was here you'd be forced to relax for a while," I said. His good hand dropped, and he stared at the white sheets he was sitting on. "Can you tell me what happened?" I asked, wanting to know the real story before he used his 'Shinra charm' to bend it in his favor for the cops. He took a breath, but didn't move to look at me.

"I woke up and Reno told me you were sick and that he was going over to watch you. I watched him leave the office. I was going over some files and making phone calls when my personal assistant buzzed over the intercom that I had a message. I asked her to bring it in and when I heard her scream, the door was kicked open, and I was shot. I remember I fell in my haste to move out of the path of the bullet and hit my head on my desk. Then the letter was dropped on top of me," he explained. I nodded, sitting in the chair beside him. "Who all knows?" he questioned me.

"I called Kairi considering Reno is her brother, and who knows who that girl told," I informed him. He nodded looking at the phone in my hand that belonged to me and the red ribbon.

"_Incubo Cremisi_," he growled in anger. "They'll pay," he swore darkly.

"Yeah, but for now, rest a little. You need to, okay?" I said, and he nodded, leaning back. I never knew Rufus to care all that much or show many emotions. In a way, he reminded me of Roxas's uncle, Sephiroth. They didn't show it, but they really do care for their loved ones. In fact, the closest affection I'd seen Rufus and Reno share in front of me was when Reno bought Rufus a new wrist watch for his birthday three years ago. He kissed him on the lips for less than a second, but never takes it off. Speaking of the watch, I watched Rufus finger the watch absentmindedly while I stood up to call Kairi with a status.

Making that girl wait more than an hour would be dangerous.

I was still angry at myself, blaming my own inability to suck it up and deal with it for once and dialed Kairi. I waited and tapped my foot on the floor as I waited outside the door of the hospital room. I watched an Officer come down the hall, one I identified instantly as Kuja, and I smiled slightly. He nodded, passing me and walking into the room to question Rufus.

_"Hello?"_ I froze for a beat, knowing the manly voice on the other end was most certainly not Kairi. _"Hello?"_ he drew out in annoyance.

"Is Kairi available?" I questioned. It was quiet for a minute, and I bet Roxas was having the same reaction as me.

_"No."_

"Well, tell her that Rufus got away safely with just a bullet wound on his right arm and a cut on the left side of his head. As for Reno… We'll find him," I said simply. I waited for the confirmation on the other end, wondering if I should just call Hayner since I actually liked him.

_"Sure," _he said simply. I was about hang up when he spoke again, this time a little more hesitantly. "_How are you doing?"_ he questioned. He sounded generally concerned since he knew I was very close to Reno and Kairi. Reno was like my stupid, older brother, and Kairi was like my bratty, little sister. I normally would have accepted his kindness since I knew deep down I still loved him no matter what, but after everything that had been going on with me, I couldn't but respond angrily.

"Why the fuck would you care, _Roxas_?" I drew out. I rolled my eyes, resisting the urge to yell at him, or punch a wall or something, so I just hung up the phone, refusing to let my anger out. I stormed back into the room and saw Kuja reading the letter silently. I returned to sitting beside Rufus knowing Reno would want someone keeping an eye on him if he couldn't.

"Well," Kuja started, "it seems like Reno is in some serious trouble," he said, handing the note to me. "I promise on behalf of the Police Department of Twilight Town, we'll find Reno as soon as possible and bring down this group," he promised. Rufus nodded, and Kuja nodded to me again, excusing himself and leaving the room. I looked at the note and read it silently.

_ President Shinra:_

_I have been enjoying myself as of late. This game never seems to disappoint me in the slightest, and I hope you are enjoying yourself as well. As you know, you only have four working reactors in town, and many of your employees are either dead, injured, or hiding. Company sales have dropped, yes? Our sign has almost gotten the attention of our prey and once we get them, all will be well again. Isn't your Reno so smart? He figured it out all by himself. As much fun as playing with him is, my patience grows thin, and he's running out of unmarred skin. We both know there is one more bank code you have yet to give us and maybe some weapons as well. I love gifts, and I'm sure Reno loves breathing. I'd suggest you send me a gift…and soon, sir._

_ -Incubo Cremisi _

Bastards, the lot of them.

Messing around with us like that. What do they mean prey? Are they after someone specifically? I thought they were just after the destruction of Shin-Ra. I mean they're doing all they can to cause trouble for Rufus and his company. They even took Reno to mess with his heart, not just his head. Then basically telling him they were torturing him? It was so confusing, but I didn't care who they were after, I just wanted them out of Twilight Town. I watched Rufus from behind the cover of reading and saw just how tired and defeated he must have truly felt, but when I lowered the paper, he was all business again.

"I'll talk to the nurses about getting you outta here," I said, and he nodded slightly. I placed his cell phone on the table beside him. "Do what you gotta do," I said as I got up and left the room to find the nurses' station.

If only I had just sucked up my emotions…we might have been able to avoid all of this.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**3****rd**** Person POV**

A resounding slap echoed throughout the darkened room. Reno was still blindfolded and gagged, but you could still tell he was screaming when the pain was enough. You could still tell when he was cursing and the like, but mostly you couldn't hear anything. A man stood leaning against the wall of the dark room, smirking in pleasure when Reno tried to call out when he was kicked to the floor. He waved to the man doing the beating as he picked up Reno and the chair he was sitting on. The gag was ripped from his mouth, and Reno was punched in the face, crying out in pain from his already bruised face. The man in the shadows only laughed at Reno's pain.

_Oh, how I love the game, _he thought quietly.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Axel's POV**

"Couldn't you have said no?" I asked the cold slab of stone in front of me. "If you didn't have me, I wouldn't have to curse all of mankind by breathing," I explained. I sighed, placing my head in my hands, wondering what possessed me to come out, in the middle of the night, to the cemetery, especially since Reno was kidnapped. "Honestly, Mom…" I trailed off, wondering why I still talked to graves. I thought I outgrew the habit a year after Jessie died. "Why am I back?" I questioned. "I have no idea in hell," I sighed, answering myself. I stared at the name quietly as I pondered what would have happened had my mother not gone to that party that day. "What about you, Nana? Have any idea why the failure's back?"

"I wouldn't say such things about yourself, Axel," a voice spoke from behind me. I jumped up from my position on the ground and saw Setzer put up his hands as a sign of peace. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," he apologized. I waved him over, and he came closer and stared down at the stones with me.

"What brings you out so late?" I questioned.

"I was paying some respects to my parents," he informed me, and I nodded slowly. "I guess you're just looking for someone to talk to, yes?" he questioned, and I nodded. "I heard about Reno on the news as well as from Kuja. How's Rufus?" he questioned.

"He hasn't talked to me since yesterday when we left the hospital, and when I called his assistant, he apparently locked himself in his office using what Reno figured out to identify the person they're looking for."

"They're looking for someone?" he questioned, shocked. I nodded, and he looked at me to elaborate.

"Well, they attack the employees of a certain reactor and then when they're all gone, or can't come in, they attack that reactor. They're slowly taking the Shin-Ra company down by cutting its profits repeatedly," I explained. "Reno thinks it's because they're trying to get someone's attention specifically, and Rufus wants to find out who it is," I finished.

"If they get this person…things will be normal again?" he inquired, and I nodded slowly.

"I wanna help out, but I have enough problems of my own. I guess I thought being here would inspire me with a solution to the world's problems," I decided while he chuckled to himself. "You know you're supremely messed up when you get ideas from talking to dead people." I smirked slightly, and he smiled.

"I'm sure you'll figure things out," he said simply, turning away from me. "Just face the problems head on and everything else will fall into place," he promised. "See you around, Axel." I listened to the crunching of gravel as he walked toward the gate along the path, and I took his words to heart.

Face them head on, huh? Wonder how I'll pull that off.

_**All the following sentences are in Italian, as translated from Google Translate:**_

"_**Send a letter to Shin-Ra."**_

"_**Yes, Sir."**_

"_**Crimson Nightmare strikes again."**_

"_**Fear not, Reno, for you will be saved soon enough."**_

"_**Take him."**_

**Now a message from the **_**Beta**_**:**

**I suppose the end of the chapter is better than any. Yes, this chapter is a filler chapter (according to the writer and me, anyway). I thought I'd let you all know that this story will be entering a hiatus phase. Sorry. It's my fault. Really, it is. I told her to stop writing it in favor of a new story she has begun writing (for an important reason). Check it out when it gets posted, yeah?**

**Thanks for reading, leave reviews, and all that jazz. **

**Until next time! (Whenever that is.)**


	10. Authors Note

**I'm sorry, you all probably hate me thinking this was a chapter. I would have sent you all private messages, but that would have taken way too long. After reading a review from one of my loyal fans (**LixalTheNobody1997**) I decided to write something up real quick to explain myself in detail.**

**Okay, let's begin.**

** The story….well….kinda ran away from me, so to speak. I had the fundamental ideas and everything, but as reviews came and new ideas were created, I started adding more and more into the chapters. I was seriously straying from my original ideas, but I thought '**_**hey, it's cool! Saving Axel really had no direction after chapter 6'**_** so I ignored it. Then I wrote out chapter nine where, if you all can recall, Axel's depressed, Roxas's is depress, Xion moves out, Reno gets kidnapped, and a bunch of other things I'm sure I'm forgetting. Basically, it snowballed and crashed into a very large tree and exploded…metaphorically speaking of course. I reached a point where I decided that the story couldn't continue the way it was going, so I post that chapter, and discussed this issue in detail with my beta. I even tried writing chapter 10, thinking I could fix it simply, but I was never happy with it, nor could I figure out what I was doing. She and I decided that my brain was torn between two things. This story, and the one I plan to write when this is done.**

** So comes chapter nine, my hiatus, my beta's message. So, after that went up, I focused solely on that new idea and incorporated a new member to my little team. She will simply be known as my researcher until she comes up with a cool name for herself like my beta, Super Beta Libb. Anyway, I digress, we started to research histories and topics and places to make it as real as possible. I wrote out a prologue test story to be published later. After a month and a half of this, I decided to log on to my account to check some things, I saw this story…the amount of reviews…the people who reviewed…and I felt like a big jerk. So, I dug out my journal, grabbed my pencil and tried to figure out what the hell was going on in this story. It took a good two weeks to figure it out, but thankfully, I did, I even started writing chapter 10 again.**

** (Cue celebration music)**

** Then something terrible happened…**_**School**_**(shivers). **

** Now with school in the mix, I found my classes to be pretty demanding. I'm sorry to say, but I happen to put my education before my writing, a personal thing I have for myself. As long as my grades are up, I'm free to allow myself to write. So, for the past…oh, I don't know…two months I guess, I've been using any free time I have to write for Saving Roxas. Even better news, I wrote out six chapters thus far, working on the seventh, and plan to write two more after that (cue more celebration music). So, you all can expect nine, decently long chapters eventually.**

** Key word there, **_**eventually.**_

** There is still a tiny issue left, and, as much as I hate to say this, it's my beta. She's been in college since August, taking her classes, and I believe to be doing reasonably well. She tried to take on a job as well, but it didn't work out so well, and now I'm just allowing her that down time to relax. So, she has school, I have school, the chapters are only written so fast…err…I'm really sorry. This is all my fault, direct all hate mail to me, just don't kill me. But, I will make you all a promise!**

_**Ahem**_

** I, DivineSoul, promise all of my reviewers (friends), that there will be a chapter up (or multiple chapters) before Christmas! I swear on my own life it will happen. Just give us a little more time! Please!**

** As I said before, I'm really sorry, my beta is sorry, we both hope for your forgiveness. And, not to get off topic, but I'm shocked that at least someone (**LixalTheNobody1997) **decided to remind me to get off my lazy ass and explain myself. If you actually read this, I'm very thankful, and any additional questions of comments you can either review this, or message me. I promise to try and respond in a timely manner. Sorry this was un-betaed…I wrote this in a hurry cause I have somewhere to be. Thank you to everyone! **


	11. I Love Him

_**Anniversary **_

_**Author's Note! (Slightly important if you want an explanation for my Hiatus) **_

**Wow! I'm back, and it wasn't as long as I thought. (Been a little over three months but what do you care? Better than a year, right?) I just needed to think about this story very carefully and finally figured out what was wrong. I had looked at my original plans for this story and realized that the characters had, well, **_**run away with the story**_**. Yeah, sometimes the characters just up and change everything, and then it gets all messed up and confusing and makes my life terrible! It worked fine for **_**Saving Axel,**_** but apparently not for the sequel (o_0).Still, after listening to my beta, I wrote another story that I won't be posting until I finish this, and really thought about what I wanted. I changed a ton of what I had originally planned for this chapter and will be a ton less corny than the actual, original idea. Although, I bet my beta and my researcher (**_**you know who you are ;)**_** ) laugh at the thought of me being **_**un**_**corny, but believe me, I'm serious. I thank you tremendously if you are actually reading my rant because I know no one ever does, but I just wanted to explain myself.**

***sigh***

**Okay, with that out of the way I promise you all I officially have the story under control again without having to go back and edit the story. I'm sure SBL is dancing around with joy for not having more than this to go over. I swear no other projects will get in the way until this is finished. My personal policy: finish a story before starting another. I'm sure I've all told you this before, but you are the best and motivated me to tackle this problem head on! Now, without further delay for those actually reading this, enjoy the long awaited chapter 10. **

**-DivineSoul**

**Saving Roxas**

**Chapter 10: I Love Him**

**Axel's POV**

"See ya, Axel!" a coworker of mine called as he left the small pizza parlor where I worked. The place actually belongs to Marluxia because his dad had retired two years ago. Marluxia originally didn't want me coming in today considering how he still thought my head was a total mess regarding all that has happened this month. I'm just impressed none of my friends have sent me to a shrink, but if anything was wrong with my head, I'm sure I could diagnose it myself. I scrubbed the table in front of me with a wet washcloth and listened to the radio still playing and was glad I came in to work. It was clearly better than sitting at home, wallowing in self pity. I'd even thought about moving back in with my parents until I felt less…lonely, for lack of a better word.

"Hey, Axel." I looked up and spotted Larxene standing by the door, pulling her jacket on. "Your shift ended forty minutes ago," she pointed out, and I nodded my understanding.

"Just trying to help Marly out a bit," I easily lied. One would think it was a crime how easily it came, but I spent the better part of my life perfecting the art.

"Okay. I gotta pick your daughter up from a friend's house," she explained. I paused mid-stroke and turned to face Larxene fully.

"How is she…Xion that is?" I barely even managed to say her name. Memories of our argument flooded through my mind, and it made me feel sick.

"She's fine…caught up in school pretty quick but I think she misses you," Larxene said quietly. I snorted unintentionally, but went with it, turning my back to the blond.

"Doubt it. She probably only misses her room," I pointed out. I expected Larxene to fire back with something else, but she remained silent. I heard the bell on the door, signifying her departure, and I had to sit in a chair for a moment. I wondered how Xion took the news of Reno's kidnapping. _Does she even care about him, since she really hates me? What am I saying? Of course she'll care! Rufus as my witness, staying mad at Reno is impossible, especially since it was entirely my fault. She's probably better off with Larxene and Marluxia anyway._ I wasn't exactly a model father, just ask anyone.

"Axel?" I glanced up when Marluxia entered the room. "The hell are you still doing here?" he questioned as he began to put the chairs upside down on top of the tables. I finished wiping the table and began to help him.

"I thought since I had nothing better to do, I'd help out here," I said, putting a chair on the table. "Do you not want me here?" I questioned, and Marluxia waved my comment off.

"It's not that. I enjoy the help, but…" he trailed off, placing a hand on my shoulder from across the table. "But I'm not paying you overtime, Ax," he said, and we both began to laugh. We finished up quickly, and I placed the rag in Marluxia's laundry bag and yawned. "Not sleeping well?" he questioned.

"It's not that I can't sleep well, I just…haven't been sleeping," I finished awkwardly. He sent me a calculating look. "Hey, pal, don't think too much, you might hurt yourself," I joked, and he playfully shoved me.

"Asshole," he said shortly. "For that comment, you do the laundry," he said as he pointed to the large bag beside him, and I snorted.

"Hell no." I waved him off and hefted the bag to help him get the bag and some other things to his car. "Want me to lock up?" I offered as Marluxia came back from the restaurant with his coat in hand.

"Could you? I gotta stop at the Laundromat and hopefully get back in time for dinner," he said, tossing me the key ring. "Just come on the bright so I can get them back, okay?" he mentioned, and I nodded as he shut the door of his car, rolling the window down. "Check and lock the register, make sure everything's off, and…y'know," he finished as he shook his head and rolled the window up. I tapped the top of his car and began to walk back toward the establishment with the keys in hand. I finished with washing the counter down and went into the back and wiped things in the kitchen down, taking down another hour bringing it to nine o'clock. I counted the money in the register quietly, listening to the music still playing when my phone rang.

"Who the…" I trailed off when I saw it was Marluxia calling me. "Hello?" I questioned.

_"Dude!"_ Marluxia started off excitedly, _"I just got off the phone with the head of _Sure for Life _insurance agency, and he wants to have his daughter's engagement party at the shop! Can you believe it?"_ he questioned. I paused, wondering why that insurance agency was sounding familiar…I was over thinking again. I'd probably seen commercials for them a lot.

"Wow…that's great. When's the party?" I questioned.

_"End of the week, and I need to make sure I have the best of the best working that night. You in?"_ he questioned. I pulled out the register drawer and placed it on the counter.

"Totally, Marly," I agreed. "This is a big deal, isn't it?"

_"Great! Ah, shit, I gotta go! Bye!"_ he called into the phone before ending the connection. I set the phone on the counter and moved to the safe in the office. I knew the combination since I used to do clean up for the register back in high school. I locked the drawer and placed it in the safe and shut the door. I leaned back onto the counter. I didn't specifically want to go home just yet, but there was nothing else for me to do here. I glanced around, wondering if I should maybe scrub the floor, but I didn't really have the energy, so I decided to kill the radio, lock up, and head home.

It was lonely and cold at home, not to mention empty. Normally, I could expect Reno to come over if I was this lonely and messed up, but since he was gone…it was impossible. When I got there, I turned on every light in the place and settled down with a frozen, microwave dinner in front of the TV. This is what life had become for me, I guess. I didn't have energy to do much else these days, not to mention for myself. I used to think of myself as this badass who didn't need anyone. I thought of myself as a loner in the world since I was alone most of my life, but I was wrong…so wrong.

I've always sought out for some form of companionship since I hate being left alone in the dark, even if I didn't think I was. I hate being by myself and alone with my thoughts. I've always had someone in the past; just a simple person to talk to me and tell me it was okay, that I'm not alone, and I took advantage of every single one of them and was alone again. I was completely and utterly alone now…

And I hated it.

_Beep_

I glanced up and spotted the message machine on the table on the opposite side of the room. I watched as it beeped again, and a light flashed signaling there was a message. I stood up and walked over to it, hitting the play button and listening as I wiped my eyes clean, not believing I had actually started to cry.

_"Axel Lea, this is Dr. Randal Everest of the Sunset_ _Hill Psychiatric Hospital. I wanted to let you know that we have decided to give you the position..."_

**Roxas's POV**

I opened the door as Naminé hung up the phone. I saw her poke her head into the hall when she heard the door open, and she ran toward me and hugged me tight, but I didn't hug back.

"I guess you got upset that Leon couldn't come?" she questioned. I nodded as I shut the door and made my way into the quiet house. I had left much earlier in the evening after one of the few people I actually invited turned me down. Leon was still like a father to me, even though he was my uncle. It was well past 10:30 p.m., but I didn't really care. I had been so stressed lately, and Leon's refusal just sent me over the edge. "You don't have to worry about that anymore though!" Naminé said, pulling me from my thoughts.

"Huh?" I questioned confused, and she laughed slightly.

"Demyx suggested this nice restaurant in Twilight Town that was cheap, but nice. It's like a compromise for our tastes!" she explained happily. "My dad took care of everything and is buying everyone tickets to get to Twilight Town, aren't you happy?" she questioned with big, hopeful eyes.

"Y-Yeah…relieved," I said hesitantly, not meeting her eyes. She looked at me worriedly, reaching her hand out, but I caught it and placed it at her side again. "I'm tired, so I'm just gonna go to sleep, okay?" I said, heading for the stairs and not waiting long enough for an answer. When I reached the top of the stairs, I all but ran to my room and slammed the door behind me, breathing deeply. What was I so worked up about? Was it maybe the fact that the thought of Naminé touching my face was revolting?

I walked over to the bed and pulled a small shoebox out from under the bed and placed it on the sheets, kneeling beside it on the floor. I carefully lifted the lid, pulling out a few photos of Twilight Town scenery. I glanced at them fondly, remembering exactly where and when I took each picture, until I reached the bottom of the box and pulled out a picture that had been taken on the trails up at the park. It was where each trail merged and more specifically, the bridge that allowed you to cross over the stream. Of all the pictures I took in my years living in Twilight Town, I loved this picture the most. The real marvel was not the location of the picture, perfect as it was, but of the person sitting on the bridge.

Axel.

He was sitting happily on the bridge, one knee drawn up to his chin and the other dipped into the water. His left arm wrapped around his drawn up left leg and his right arm supported his weight, but his face was the real reason I loved the picture. That gentle, caring smile on his lips as he thought of something truly pleasant graced his beautiful features; a smile that I knew for a fact I was the only one to see. I picked up a close up on his face and stared into Axel's eyes in the black and white photograph. The emotions that had been swirling around were hard to name, and I didn't dare try. I placed the picture on the bed with the others and picked up a thin strip of pictures from the Twilight Town photo booth. I could tell my reluctance from the pictures, but the last one on the strip is what caught my attention.

Axel was holding my head as he kissed me sweetly on the lips. I could tell I was shocked, but didn't care, and that Axel was excited I wasn't pulling away. I smiled slightly and placed my head in the crook of my arm and let out a quiet sob.

_What am I supposed to do? I'm still in love with Axel!_

**Demyx's POV**

"To call or not to call…" I started as I stared at the phone on the table in front of me. "That is the question," I finished with a sigh.

"Demyx, stop quoting Shakespeare and butchering it," Zexion called out from the sitting area of the suite. "I happened to have read _Hamlet_, and you do it no justice," he finished. I ran a frustrated hand through my hair and stormed over to Zexion.

"I don't care if you read _Hamit~_"

"_Hamlet,_" he corrected, not once looking up from his book.

"That's beside the point! The issue is if I should call and warn Axel about this, or if I should just let things play out!" I yelled. Zexion finally looked up, simply moving his eyes up to glare at me from behind his reading glasses, and his general expression wasn't a pleased one. I kneeled beside him. "Sorry…" I muttered quietly.

"Demyx," Zexion started, pulling my chin up so I was looking into his eyes, "don't tell him a thing. We'll be going home soon, you'll sing for the party, and then Roxas and Naminé will either announce an engagement or a breakup. Leave it to fate," he said simply, turning back to his book and reading again.

"Zexy…" I whined pathetically. "I'll feel like an ass if I don't at least tell him something!" I cried. Zexion didn't look up again, and I continued to stare at him silently. I knew if I stared long enough, he'd notice me and continue the conversation with me.

"I can feel your stare, and it is bothering the hell out of me," Zexion stated while turning the page. I let out a sigh of frustration before calming myself down.

"What is the maximum punishment for calling Axel and warning him about this?" I questioned curiously, standing up and massaging Zexion's small shoulders.

"Depends," he stated evenly, ignoring my movements. "I'd saw two weeks no sex and four weeks on the couch." I continued to massage and moved slightly to his back. "If you keep sucking up, four weeks no sex and eight weeks on the couch," he finished. I removed my hands and ran them through my hair. "Demyx." Zexion closed the book and turned to face me. Now he was serious. "Axel will be just fine. We all know he's good at improvising in stressful situations…he'll be perfectly fine," he promised and turned around again. "Can you get me some tea?"

I walked back into the kitchen silently and glanced at my cell phone, wondering if I should say anything. Zexion was normally right, and if I played my cards right and sang the right song I could get those two to finally see eye to eye and admit their feelings to one another and finally get back together. I really liked Naminé, but Roxas wouldn't make her happy if he was suffering. They both needed different people, and I'm willing to bet that Roxas and Naminé think the same thing too.

**Roxas's POV**

"You look good, cuz!" Sora called to me as I stood in front of the mirror dressed in a black tuxedo. It was custom made to tailor my short stature, and since Naminé's father was paying for it I didn't have to worry about the money. "You look better than Riku in one!" he complimented. I heard him cry out as Riku probably hit him, and I turned to the side. I didn't like wearing tuxedos or suits; it made me think back to the day I lost Yuffie, my dear aunt and mother figure for so long. I fixed the collar and tried a smile, but I just couldn't. We were heading for Twilight Town tomorrow, and I knew I'd be tempted to seek out Axel if I went, but after all the arrangements, it'd be a waste if I got cold feet now. Besides, it was only the announcement that I had to worry about.

"Are you pleased?" the tailor beside me asked.

"Yeah… It's great," I said quietly.

"Good. I'll take it and get it all together for you to take home," he said as I walked back to the fitting room while Riku and Sora bickered about God knows what. I stripped quickly, handing the worker the tuxedo over the top of the door. When I was sure he walked away I let out a quiet sigh, rubbing the bridge of my nose.

What was I doing? I had to stop this before it got out of control…no! Just, no! It's Naminé now! I understand I had past feelings, but it was just that of a confused teenage boy in high school. I didn't know what I wanted back then, but I know now, and it's Naminé. I dressed quickly and met with Sora and Riku in the main part of the store after I grabbed my tuxedo, and we headed for the car.

"The girls should be finishing up in the dress shop soon, but what should we do in the meantime?" Sora questioned.

"Lunch?" Riku suggested. "The girls wouldn't mind if we caught a bite, right?" Riku said, looking to me.

"Did you get a hold of Leon?" I questioned, totally ignoring what the others were talking about. Sora looked confused, and Riku rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, he said he could maybe stop by with Rinoa," Sora explained. I nodded. "So you knew he was seeing Rinoa? I didn't…" Sora trailed off as I nodded. I remembered Leon had called me a month or two back to tell me, but asked that I didn't tell Sora. I didn't, and I guessed Sora must be pretty angry about that.

"The guy's lonely, and she was there," I pointed out as I set the tuxedo in the back seat of the car as Sora stood beside Riku pouting. "You know Yuffie would have wanted him to move on eventually," I reminded him, and he eventually nodded.

"It's just…weird," he said as we began to walk. "He looked like he was coping, but I knew that he'd never fully get over it, but I guess he did…"

"Sora," Riku stepped in, "shouldn't you be happy that there is someone else out there that can make your father happy?" he questioned as we stopped at the café. "Besides, Rinoa is nice and a lot like Yuffie, except not as…in your face," he added while gesturing.

"I guess…as long as he's happy, I don't care," Sora announced openly. "Just wish he told me sooner," he grumbled as he and Riku walked into the café.

Was that what was running through Axel's head when he watched me walk away before he left for Twilight Town? If I was happy…he was happy?

**Axel's POV**

"Okay, can I have everyone's attention?" Marluxia called out Thursday morning. The small crowd of employees in the kitchen turned toward Marluxia who was standing on a chair at the front of the kitchen. Larxene wasn't here beside him like she normally was, but since it was earlier than usual, she had to stay at home and take Xion to school. Not like I minded…Xion was still important to me; I still saw myself as her father, even if she didn't. So, instead of Larxene at his side, it was me. He always told me that if I wasn't planning on another career in the future, he'd make me his assistant manager.

"First," Marluxia addressed the crowd, "thanks for coming in an hour early to listen to me blab about what you probably don't think you'll care about," he started off while everyone laughed. "Larxene might be bringing doughnuts," he added, and everyone continued to laugh, including him. I just chuckled slightly, not really in a joking mood. "Second, I have some, in my opinion, big news," he went on. "The head of _Sure for Life_ insurance agency contacted me about having his daughter's engagement party here Friday night," he explained happily. Some of the people began to whisper since the company was pretty well known around the country. "In short, we're gonna need everyone's help to get this place just perfect for then," he finished happily, dropping down from the chair.

"It's pretty short notice, don't you think?" I questioned him when he smiled to me. He only waved his hand, looking away and approaching the long, centre counter top and placed a list on the top and everyone crowded over to read it as he stepped back, "Not to mention you called everyone here and hour earlier just to tell them that…" I trailed off, glaring slightly at him since I didn't get much sleep last night anyway.

"Trust me," he said, turning away from me, "it will take them an hour to read that list over," he said. "Come with me, I wanna talk to you," he added, leaving the kitchen. I simply yawned and followed him, stretching slightly as I moved after him. We walked out to the front counter and he watched me carefully as I leaned back on the counter and slumped back slightly.

"What's up, boss?" I questioned with a small smirk.

"Do you know who the daughter is?" Marluxia inquired, looking at me as if reading my face for a reaction.

"Nope," I said simply, not meeting his eyes. Where was he going with this? No, on second thought, I don't wanna know. "I don't really care either, as long as I get paid a bonus for working," I said, straightening my posture, and heading for the main dining area and busying myself by putting chairs down.

"Her name is Naminé," he called out suddenly, causing me to pause for a brief second. That would mean that… "Her fiancé is Roxas," he finished for me, looking me over with a concerned face. "Demyx called me to tell…" his voice faded as my mind began to run wild with different thoughts and scattered pictures. I saw Roxas, me, the clock tower, and so much else, but it suddenly stopped…

And I picked up a chair and placed it on the floor, pushing it in gently and repeating the process over again.

"Axel? Are you okay?" he asked me, and I looked over to him. His eyes looked around my face, probably looking for some sort of reaction, but after years of neglect and abuse, I developed a pretty good poker face. I needed one, and it always came in handy.

"Yeah," I said, cracking a half smile to try and fool him. "Great, why wouldn't I be?" I questioned, returning to the chore I gave myself.

"Axel," he started, walking closer to me. "When was the last time you got a full night's sleep?" he asked me quietly, and I shrugged. Normally I stayed up all night, tossing and turning, listening to every creak and groan the small apartment and the floors above and below emitted. Honestly, the last time I got any sleep was when I came home after I had slept with Roxas.

"Last night…duh," I answered, avoiding his eyes. "Geez, what's up with you?"

"Is it a crime to worry about a friend?" he countered. "You've been through hell all your life, and if there is any way to avoid more heartbreak, I'd gladly give you the night off. I promise that whatever you want to do that will help you, I'm all for it. Just name it," he promised me. I pushed in the chair in front of me right as the bell signified someone entered the store.

"Thanks, but I'll be fine," I finished as Larxene walked over to us. I turned away to continue what I was doing and heard them whisper to themselves quietly, but it didn't really register in my mind. All I knew was Roxas was going to come home…and I'd get to see him announce the fact that I could never hope to possibly have him again. Oh well, not like I should care anyway. He made it quite clear that day in the park that he didn't ever want to see me again. Too bad for him that he'll have to see me one last time, but it won't be for long. Starting Monday, I'll have a new job over in Sunset Hill…my dream job. I still haven't told anyone yet, but I sort of planned to just…disappear. Again, a skill I picked up as a kid, and perfected by watching those who I care about leaving me behind.

"Axel," I glanced up at Larxene who was looking to me expectantly. "Might interest you to know that Xion tested highest in her class," she told me. I looked down and nodded.

"Smart…just like her mother," I said quietly. I glanced to Marluxia as he looked me over for a reaction, yet again. "You know how you asked me that whatever would be good for me, you'd be okay with it?" I asked him suddenly, deciding it was now or never to break the news. I wasn't just going to leave; I couldn't do that to my friends…the only ones I have left. He nodded with a side glance to Larxene. "Good," I said turning from him, "'cause I have the perfect idea!" I stated proudly.

"Yeah? Just name it!" Marluxia encouraged, and I turned to face him with a big smile.

"I'm quitting!" I said simply, and both Larxene and Marluxia's faces fell into one of plain shock. "Consider this my two week's notice, but I start my new job on Monday," I explained, "I'll work for you till then," I promised with a soft smile on my face.

**Roxas's POV**

When we arrived in Twilight Town the previous night, we stayed at the nicest hotel in town, but I could sleep. I spent the night watching Naminé sleep peacefully beside me, envious that I couldn't be as carefree and laid back about all this like her. In the morning, I just made some coffee and left a note for Naminé, explaining I was going for a walk, which for once wasn't a complete lie. I took my camera and headed for the park, walking through the town I hadn't stepped foot in for four years. It was as quiet as I remembered, peaceful, and so much more different than the Radiant Garden I was now used to. I took a few pictures of the landscape, some pretty flowers, before sitting on a park bench and staring at the ground. Tonight was the night…the night I decide once and for all what I was going to do and who I was going to spend the rest of my life with, and I couldn't help but feel I was making the wrong choice.

I could talk to my dad, but he'd tell my mom and then we'd have a huge mess.

Maybe I could talk to Sephiroth… No, Zack sticks to him like glue and talks more than anyone I know.

Maybe I could try Leon? No… He wouldn't be the right person to talk to about this either!

Hayner? But I already talked to him about this…and it's what got me in my current mess!

I pulled out my phone and flipped though the contacts on my phone, hoping a name would pop out at me. I wasn't getting anywhere until I hit the end of the names, and found Zexion there. He's smart, quiet, and understanding. He'd be a good person to talk to about this… I think. I dialed him and waited for a few minutes. I thought he wouldn't pick up after the fifth ring, but he did.

"_Hello?"_ spoke the quiet voice of Zexion on the other end.

"Zexion? It's Roxas. I was wondering if we could talk…soon. I~"

_"Do you know where the studio is? It's in Sunset Hill, and if you need to talk right now you could come by. I'll alert the security that you'll be coming by. I must be going, I'll see you there," _he said and hung up before I could even respond. Not like it mattered that much, I would have gone anywhere if it meant I could voice my opinions aloud. I stared down at the ground again and sighed.

"You sound sad, Roxas," I looked up suddenly at the sound of my name and spied someone slightly familiar. I remembered seeing the man at the funeral home when Alec had died. Axel seemed rather comfortable with him, so I guess he wasn't too bad.

"Setzer, right? Axel's friend," I stated halfheartedly, hoping I was right. He smiled and nodded.

"Yes. I may be old enough to be his father, but I would still call us friends," he said and pointed to the empty bench space beside me. "May I?" he asked, and I nodded. He sat down. He was dressed blue jeans with a white shirt and black jacket. "Funny I would run into Axel's best friend on my morning walk," he said, and I shrugged, feeling comfortable with him despite barely knowing him.

"I wouldn't call us best friends. I don't really know what we are anymore," I trailed off, looking around me. "I don't know if Axel told you much about our little…situation for lack of a better word," I started. "In fact, I was getting ready to visit another friend in Sunset Hill when you saw me," I explained, and his eyes lit up.

"How interesting. I was going to finish up my walk in Sunset Hill…shall we go together? I'll pay for the tram tickets if you don't mind," he said, getting up and gesturing me to follow. I smiled and followed him, feeling grateful he would be so friendly to a stranger like me. "Forgive me for asking, but what seems to be the problem between you and Axel, Roxas?" he asked, and I looked down as we made our way through the park, our destination being Station Tower.

"It's kind of hard to explain…it starts back four years ago," I said, and he gave me a look, urging me to continue. "When we met in high school, I didn't really like him, but as I got to know him better, I realized he was slowly changing me…changing me into someone better…the someone I used to be," I said, and Setzer nodded in understanding, "We were…very close until my parents came to take me home to Radiant Garden where I live today," I pointed out. "Obviously, the night of my going away party, we were all kidnapped by Axel's crazy dad," I said, rubbing my shoulder as a phantom pain shot through the area I had been shot.

"Yes, the news painted you to be a hero, being the one who shot the man down," Setzer said and winked at my confused face. "You were in the hospital too long to have really gotten a chance to bask in your glory," he said and laughed slightly. "A friend of mine on the force wanted to give you a medal, but was convinced otherwise by his superiors…and your doctors," he said as we drew closer to the station.

"Y-Yeah, I was a bit unstable after that…" I trailed off, and he nodded.

"I heard from some of the doctors about that…them being the only way I could keep track of Axel. He seemed to always be by your side," he said, and I blushed before nodding.

"He refused to believe I was nuts," I said quietly as we walked inside the station. "Why is it you never heard any of this from Axel?" I asked him as we waited in line at the ticket booth. "You keep saying you heard from doctors or your friend on the force."

"Well, believe it or not, I have known Axel his entire life," he said, and I blinked in confusion. "You see, I happened to have been his mother's best friend when we were younger. She made me promise before Axel was born, back when she was still struggling to stay off of the drugs, that if she wasn't able to look after Axel I had to look after him for her," he said, and I looked away as he ordered the tickets. He had been friends with Axel's mom? But she was evil, and totally ignored her son for drugs and alcohol. She had even sold his body for a fix! "Believe me, she wasn't always a bad person. It was very hard on her towards the end," he said as we walked toward the train. "When she died, I tried to get Axel into my custody like his mother wanted, but as fate would have it, I lost out to Alec, and he even pulled a restraining order against me," he said sadly. "It only became null a few hours before his death when he called me in surrender," he explained as we took seats across from each other on the tram. "But you and Axel were so very close, it's hard to believe you aren't anymore."

"Well, when graduation came, and I left, he promised he'd visit…but he didn't," I finished quietly. "I started to hate him until he just popped up again in my life. Now I don't know what to think anymore," I finished lamely, staring at my shoes, something I'd done a lot today.

"So you're going to talk to your friend to sort things out?" he asked, and I nodded. "I hope you do, because Axel seems as confused as you," he said, and I looked up suddenly. "I talk to him every now and again. It seems his daughter—or well, step-daughter—is living with his friends, refusing to be near him," Setzer said, and I paled. Xion deserted him too? "Don't worry though, I talked to Axel just recently and he's doing fine…but he could use a friend," he explained. I looked down and nodded slightly. Hopefully Zexion can help set me straight. "He could use you, Roxas," he said, and I looked out the window.

"You're probably right," I decided. Who else knows Axel as good as I do? Who else can have such an effect on him as I do?

_"Il tempo guarisce tutte le ferite, _Roxas_,_" Setzer said, and I turned to look at him suddenly at the sound of the different language. "Time heals all wounds, Roxas," he explained, and I nodded and returned to looking out the window.

I didn't know Setzer could speak Italian.

**Axel's POV**

The rumor of my new job spread fast among the employees of the small pizzeria. I didn't deny the fact I was quitting or the fact I would be moving to Sunset Hill to be closer to work. Many of my friends here wished I would stay, almost begged me to, but I only told them no. Maybe I should take a page out of Roxas's book and finally move on. A change of scenery would be good for me, making myself a clean slate and forgetting everything that's transpired here in the last twenty some years of my life. I'd even go as far as changing my damn name if it meant I could just forget everything. Tonight would be my last night working here, tomorrow the last night I'd be in Twilight Town, and the day after would be the beginning of my new life. Marluxia and I haven't talked much since I told him about me quitting, but he didn't seem to care about me quitting. All of my friends have the ability to read into my motives, and he probably knows why I'm leaving so suddenly like this.

When I told Demyx and Zexion about all they missed last night when they came home they were both pretty shocked; Demyx especially when I told him about my momentary lapse in self control and began drinking. I can still feel the pain in my gut from where he punched me after it happened and the pain from the other punch on my right cheek. I was lucky that Zexion was there or he would have been much worse. Everyone knows Demyx is much tamer in Zexion's presence, not wanting him to see his violent side unless completely necessary. I didn't really sleep last night either and working on a total of three hours of sleep for an entire week was getting ridiculous. Maybe if I see Roxas announce his engagement I'll finally stop dreaming about him and be able to move on in my life. Maybe find someone else and~

"Axel!" I turned around as Marluxia walked up to me. "Can you help the guys in the kitchen? Larx and I can handle things out here," he said, and I nodded and walked past him. That was the extent of our conversations since I told him. I saw Larxene walk in through the door and I paused when I saw Xion standing behind her. I looked to the clock in confusion, but saw it was past three o'clock, so it was completely understandable that she be here. I stared at her as she took off her jacket to hang it up. She noticed me, and we looked at each other for a bit until her blue eyes narrowed and she turned away from me and followed Larxene to a booth to sit. I turned away and walked into the kitchen. I could understand why she still hated me, but it didn't lessen the sting of rejection of the one you've called family for such a long time after she lost her own. I walked up to the cooks who were bickering in the kitchen, and they all stopped when they saw me.

"What seems to be the problem?" I asked and they all began to shout their sides of the story and it only seemed to intensify the headache I currently had. I closed my eyes and held up a hand for them to stop speaking. "On second thought, I don't care," I said and looked at the counter. "Just make what is on the list there. If you're arguing over who does what, don't bother because I'll tell you what to do; we only got a couple of hours to make this place perfect," I said and started calling out names and giving jobs. It didn't take long, and I leaned back on the counter and watched them work, quieting under my intense gaze. They were all probably confused, I wasn't always such a jerk, but I guess it comes from the haunting thoughts in my head and the lack of sleep. I yawned, pushed myself off the counter, and walked to the back door. I stepped out into the chilly air and took a deep breath and let it out slowly. I ran a hand through my hair, pulling out the hair tie, letting my spikes hang freely, as I stared at the brick building in front of me. I wanted to take a walk to the clock tower, but I couldn't since I was working. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and took it out, not caring who it was. "Hello?"

_"Axel! I'm glad I finally got a hold of you!" _rang the voice of my adoptive mother, Snow. _"Your father and I have been so worried, you've been ignoring our calls, young man!_" she chastised. I smiled slightly at her voice.

"Sorry, a lot has been going on recently…sorry," I said apologetically.

_"Oh, don't you worry about it; I'm just glad you're okay,"_ she explained. _"Are you coming to dinner on Saturday still? Ella is gonna make your favorite, and I'm even going to be helping!" _she said, and I smiled at the mention of the servant there, although she's treated more like family than anything else.

"Yeah, I'll be there," I said, and I heard talking on her end and waited as she responded to them. "Sounds like you're busy, so I'll let you go~"

"_Oh Axel!"_ she called into the phone. _"Don't go! I've finally gotten a hold of you! It's fine, really, the girls can handle the boutique while I talk to my son, it was just a small question, honest!"_ she argued, trying to keep me on the phone.

"Sorry, but I have to work too, so I'll talk to you later," I said and looked at my shoes. I didn't really want to go back to work, talking to Snow always made me happy when I was younger, but I just couldn't think to speak to her today. If I keep talking to her, she'll ask me more questions, and the one thing I hate most in this world is lying to her.

_"All right, Axel," _she said calmly._ "I love you, and I'll talk to you later."_ I hung up instead of telling her the same thing and just continued to stare at my shoes for a moment. Two more nights. I just have to last two more nights, and I'm home free.

**Roxas's POV**

I parted ways with Setzer when I reached the recording studio and thanked him for buying my ticket on the way over and buying my return ticket as well. It was rather nice to talk to him, and I almost wondered if I still needed to talk to Zexion at all, but I just need to talk to someone in a similar situation…or has been in one at least. I walked into the building and the elevator doors were being blocked by two beefy guards that made me want to run away, but I stood my ground.

"H-Hello," I started weakly. "I'm here to see Demyx~"

"Name?" one asked gruffly, lifting an eyebrow. I blinked in confusion because I half expected to be tackled to the ground for asking to see Demyx.

"Roxas Strife," I said timidly, and they shared a look before stepping out of the way.

"Floor twenty-eight; go nowhere else," the other said threateningly. I nodded and scurried inside the elevator when the doors opened, and I pressed the button for the correct floor. The inside door was a mirror and I looked at my appearance with sad eyes. I was wearing simple jeans and a black jacket. I didn't brush my hair so it was a spiky mess and I looked like I was terrified of my own shadow. Is this what I've become from the beginning of the month? Have I sunk so low in despair of how screwed up my head is to become such a slob? This is terrible; no wonder people were looking at me weird all morning. The doors opened, and I didn't have to look at my reflection anymore. I stepped into the room and saw many colored chairs and a coffee table in the centre covered in magazines. There was another door on the other side of the room, but I didn't know if I should go through it. Not that I had to worry though, because the door opened and a woman with short brown hair walked out carrying some papers.

"Roxas Strife?" she asked, and I nodded. "Mr. Harris said you were allowed in," she said, and I walked past her into the room and shut the door behind me. I entered a small room with a couch and a sound board. A thin piece of clear glass separated the room from a smaller one where Demyx stood singing. The others by the sound board were absorbed in their work, all wearing headphones and listening to Demyx and didn't notice my entrance. I looked to my left where a few chairs were and spied Zexion—reading a book, as usual. I walked over quietly and saw Zexion was wearing headphones too that were connected to a long plug and eventually to the sound board. I sat down beside him, and he looked up with a slight smile and took the headphones off.

"Roxas, I'm glad to see you came," he said and moved so I had a bit more room on the couch. "Demyx was eagerly awaiting your arrival, but he has to finish up first," he said, glancing back to see Demyx singing behind the glass. "He wants to ask you about a few pieces he wants to sing tonight," he explained, and I nodded. "On the phone you said you wanted to talk?" he said expectantly.

"Uh, yeah," I trailed off and looked around the room. I ended up talking about most of my problems with Setzer earlier. Now what was I going to ask? "It's sort of about Axel…among other things," I added weakly. Zexion nodded and set the book on the small table beside the couch.

"I see. Well, Demyx has three of four more songs to get through on the album before we go home to get ready," he explained. "I've got time, so just start from the beginning," he said, and I looked up and took a deep breath.

"Have you ever hated someone…but found it impossible to hate them?" I asked suddenly. Yeah, that about sums up my entire issue with Axel.

"Just once…" Zexion answered quietly, looking at me. "Why? Is that how you feel about Axel?" he asked me, and I looked away.

"Sort of," I said and looked back to him, swallowing my embarrassment down. "Do you ever fight with him? Demyx, I mean," I said, and Zexion huffed and smirked at me.

"Almost all the time and over the stupidest things, no less," he said and glanced back at Demyx. "Although, we make up shortly after," he added and looked back to me. "Fighting is part of every relationship. It isn't real if there isn't at least an argument or two. It means that you care about one another," he explained to me, and I looked down, unable to stop the question that came pouring from my mouth.

"Have you ever been so angry at Demyx you left or thought about leaving?" I asked, and after a minute I realized what I asked and looked to him suddenly. "Oh man, sorry for asking. That's way too personal~"

"Just once," he started distantly. "It was after a string of small arguments that meant nothing to him, but everything to me," he elaborated. "First, he stood me up at our favorite restaurant to celebrate our two year anniversary of being together to meet with a man about signing a deal," Zexion explained. "Then he didn't even tell me he signed a deal until the night of his first concert…my birthday. He didn't really seem to care much about me and was very focused on his new career…his dream job," he sighed and pulled his knees closer to his chest. "Then after that, I saw him fooling around with some girls outside of the record studio…and when I asked him about it later he denied it ever happened." He looked back at Demyx as he sang wordlessly to us from the other side of the glass. "I was so angry, but I knew that it was just him being excited…that he finally got his dream job and was basking in all its perks as he slowly grew in fame."

"So you thought about leaving him?" I asked him, and he shook his head.

"It doesn't end there," he explained and looked at me again. "A week after the last incident he didn't come home from recording," he said. "I stayed up all night, calling him every hour to find out where he was…if he was okay, and then he stumbled through the door at five in the morning, intoxicated," he said and looked down again. "I noticed his shirt was on backwards, he reeked of bad perfume, and I just…snapped." He closed his eyes as if remembering the night. "I was so angry and started yelling. He yelled back, and it just escalated higher and higher up to me pulling my bags from the closet and packing my things, all while still arguing with him. In the end, I walked out the door, slamming it behind me and drove to my parent's home," he finished.

"What?" I asked, confused. Zexion and Demyx look so happy together, when would Zexion ever leave Demyx? It was something else to hear this.

"The next day nothing happened, and I supposed Demyx's fuzzy memories wouldn't allow him to remember our argument or the fact I left…until that night when he called my phone every five minutes, trying to get a hold of me, but I refused to answer. When he asked my parents where I was, they said I was fine and didn't want to see him. Before I knew it, two weeks passed. Demyx's persistence slowly faded until it just stopped the day of one of the most important concerts of his career at that point. I didn't know he had a concert that night because I didn't bother to bring my copy of his schedule. Then, at about eight o'clock, while I was watching a movie, I heard noises at my window. I walked over, wondering if it was Axel and Jessie trying to talk again, but when I opened it I saw Demyx throwing stones at my window."

"Really? But he had a concert, I thought," I said, and he nodded.

"He did, but he was outside my window. He tried to get me to allow him into the house, claiming my parents weren't letting him in. He was telling me how sorry he was and that he missed me, but I didn't care. We argued like that for a good five minutes until a new figure ran over to him, screaming about him being here. I couldn't tell who he was in the dark, but found out he was Demyx's manager and that Demyx was a half hour late for his own concert," he said, and my mouth opened slightly. "Demyx refused to leave that spot until I forgave him. I remember yelling down at him to go to the show, but he stood his ground and didn't move as both his manager and I yelled at him to leave for the concert. In the end, the man threatened Demyx's career and Demyx said something that just…turned everything around for me," he said quietly.

"What did he say?" I demanded of him.

"He proudly said to his manager, _'I don't care about anything anymore. It's just empty and lonely without Zexion. I'm not leaving this spot until I get him back, no matter what the outcome,'_ and he looked up to me and smiled before adding, _'Why didn't you tell me sooner what an asshole I was being?'_" he said while still smiling. In the end, I grabbed my jacket and stormed out of my house and drug him to a car and got him to his concert an hour late," he said and looked at me again. "I made him promise to never do what he did again, and for the last three years, he has done just that," he said and sighed. "We've never argued like that since," he finished.

"I see," I said. So even though Zexion was ready to end it, Demyx changed his mind. Even though Zexion hated Demyx for what he put him through, he was still in love with him in the end.

"Hey, Zexy!" We both looked over as Demyx ran over and pulled his lover into a bone crushing hug. "What's with that look, what have you done to my Zexy?" he asked me. "Don't tell me you were here charming him?" he questioned jokingly, and Zexion pushed him away so he fell on the couch where Zexion had been sitting. Demyx then pulled the unsuspecting man onto his lap as revenge. "In all seriousness, what were you talking about?" he asked quietly.

"About the time I left you," Zexion said bluntly, handing the man a water bottle he grabbed from the table beside the couch. "Drink it all before speaking next, don't want you losing your voice," he said and turned to Roxas again. "I hope I helped a little," he said, and I nodded.

"I remember that!" Demyx said a few minutes later. "I even remember the song I wrote during your absence and how I finished it when you came back." He smiled and Zexion nodded. "Hey, how about I sing it for you two? We've been practicing it, but I haven't told the producer yet," Demyx said. "I'm still debating keeping it as a private song or not," Demyx said while Zexion got off of him. Demyx stood up. "Come on!" he urged, bouncing over to his band mates and talking.

"He writes a lot of songs for you, doesn't he?" I asked, and Zexion nodded.

"Okay, just slide on the headphones and give us a minute to prep!" Demyx said as he and the other members of the band entered the room. I slid them on and listened to Demyx thanking them for doing this on their hour break.

"Obviously when he's singing to women in the song, he only has it that way for the producers and managers," Zexion said right as Demyx began to call out the beat and the song started. "What is he doing? This is the wrong song," Zexion muttered quietly, but I just listened.

_"A strangled smile fell from your face."_

Demyx began singing, and Zexion leaned back while I leaned forward.

"_It kills me that I hurt you this way. The worst part is that I didn't even know."_

Demyx looked at me from behind the glass with hard eyes as he sang.

"_Now there's a million reasons for you to go, but if you can find a reason to stay."_

He closed his eyes and continued.

"_I'll do whatever it takes, to turn this around; I know what's at stake, I know that I let you down."_

He continued singing, and I noticed Zexion smiled slightly at the lyrics.

"_And if you give me a chance, believe that I can change, I'll keep us together, whatever it takes."_

While they played, I wondered briefly why Axel came to mind while I listened to the song.

_"She said 'If we're gonna make this work, you gotta let me inside, even though it hurts. Don't hide the broken part that I need to see.' She said 'Like it or not it's the way it's gotta be." _

Demyx continued his song, and I just pictured Axel when he told me his past, I saw myself telling him it was okay.

"_You gotta love yourself if you can ever love me."_

I saw Axel yelling at me for being distant with him and vice versa, realizing we needed to talk about so many things to be able to understand one another…to love one another.

"_I'll do whatever it takes, to turn this around; I know what's at stake, I know that I let you down."_

I looked down at my feet and listened to the song as more images of Axel and me flooded my mind_. _

"_And if you give me a chance, and give me a break, I'll keep us together. I know you deserve much better."_

I felt my eyes water as I thought of Axel. How he must have felt when I walked away from him, not even listening to his pleas.

_"But remember the time I told you the way that I felt."_

How could I ever forget?

"_That I'd be lost without you and never find myself."_

Of course I remember telling him that.

"_Let's hold on to each other above everything else."_

We did…always…until you left me.

"_Start over, start over."_

I wish we could.

_"I'll do whatever it takes, to turn this around; I know what's at stake, I know that I let you down," _

No, I let you down Axel.

"_And if you give me a chance, and believe that I can change, I'll keep us together, whatever it takes!"_

Demyx finished and Zexion clapped slightly while the band hummed some more at the end. I didn't look up as I cried quietly.

"Roxas?" Zexion questioned, and I shook my head and looked up at Demyx from behind the glass. His eyes were hard as he looked back at me, and I cried openly. I knew that song was Demyx trying to convey what Axel felt toward me, and I'm proud to say the message was understood.

"Thanks," I said quietly and pulled the headphones off and turned for the door and left the room. I rode the elevator down to the bottom floor again, wiping my eyes and deciding that this had gone on long enough. When I reached the bottom I ran from the building and through the streets.

I'm done lying to myself, and I need to stop this before it goes any farther.

I want Axel. I need him.

How could I have ever thought otherwise? How could I have lied to myself for so long? He's done everything for me, and I just didn't want to admit I loved him after all this time of hurting and wanting him. I reached the station and gave the man my ticket and boarded the train and took a seat. The train seemed pretty empty, only a few people here and there and I checked my watch. "I still have time," I whispered to myself.

"Time for what?" asked a voice, and I looked up and smiled at Setzer. How strange to run into him yet again.

"I finally realized the truth and—and I owe it to you and some of my friends," I smiled and he did as well, sitting beside me. "Thanks for listening to me earlier, Setzer," I said, and he nodded.

"I guess this will make this much easier," he said, and I looked over at him, confusion etched onto my face.

"What do you mean?" I asked, and he smirked at me almost evilly. I noticed the few others on the train beginning to stand up and I saw the tell tale shine of a gun hidden behind their jackets, and my eyes widened. "You~" Setzer casually opened the newspaper in his hand, and I saw the gun sitting in it. The three others with guns sat near us while I glared at Setzer. I didn't want to cause a panic because of the other passengers on the train. "What the hell is going on?" I demanded lowly.

Setzer chuckled and smirked. "Well, Roxas… You're going to do me a small favor."

**Oh snap! Poor Roxas got caught by Setzer! Who saw that coming? Man, he has terrible luck, huh? Again, sorry for the long wait, I hope this sort of makes up for it! Again, you guys are amazing and are what really makes a story a great one. Thanks for sticking with me, and the next chapter will be up shortly, I promise! Reviews are great!**

**Credit goes to Lifehouse for the song Demyx sang. My beta likes the band and was listening to the song **_**Whatever It Takes**_**, and we decided it really captures the essence of Roxas and Axel in my story. I just had to use it! **

**P.S. HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**


	12. A Small Favor

**Here's the deal: School, wavering interests, and RL in general got in the way. Sorry it took so long. Enjoy~!**

**Saving Roxas**

**Chapter 11: A Small Favor**

**Roxas's POV**

"Well, Roxas…you're going to do me a small favor," Setzer explained calmly, showing me a glimpse of his gun, hidden by the newspaper. I looked across from my seat to see two large burly men sitting there, eyes trained on me. I took a deep breath while I surveyed the passengers on the train: an elderly couple with their grandson, a mother and her daughter, two young lovers, and two friends. I looked back to Setzer, watching the emotions swirl in his eyes noticing that triumph stood out the most. I closed my eyes, collecting my thoughts. _If I play my cards right, I'll be okay…as with the other passengers._

"What do you mean by 'small favor'?" I questioned quietly. I opened my eyes to see Setzer smiling at me. My calm face instantly morphed into one of hatred. _How dare he smile at a time like this! _"Wipe that damn grin off your face, bastard," I growled. He patted my shoulder comfortingly, ignoring my threat and continuing on as if I hadn't said anything. _What is he playing at? _

"Relax, kid," he soothed, sliding down in his chair and crossing his legs. "All will be explained in due time," he promised, looking at me with a condescending expression on his face. "We don't want to cause a scene and get these innocent people hurt now, do we?" he joked. My jaw clenched, and I moved my eyes to the floor. "Just enjoy the train ride while it lasts, okay? I simply want to talk with you, like we did earlier," he explained.

"Earlier you didn't have two armed goons and a gun," I pointed out darkly. He chuckled lowly, the smile still plastered onto his face. _Why the hell was he still smiling?_

"Oh, I did," he promised. "You just didn't see them, that's all," he assured me. I looked back at him with distain communicating plainly on my face. "If you must know, then fine." He sat up and looked deep into my eyes. "I want you to help me win Axel's trust. Maybe let me in on a weakness or something…something to sway him to my side," he finished in a bored tone.

"And if you learn a way, then what?" I demanded lowly. He let out a single, low chuckle before looking away from me again.

"Questions, questions, questions," he muttered. "Do you ever stop asking them?" he joked.

"Answer me, damn it!" I stressed firmly, watching my voice.

"Now you'll just have to find that out yourself now, won't you?" he answered politely. I turned and glared out the window of the train. _Axel's weaknesses…despite how close I was to him, I don't even think _I_ know that._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Xion's POV**

"Hey, we're all going to go to the park tonight at six. Wanna come, Xi?" my friend asked quietly. I thought about it for a moment as we walked down the stairs of the school. It's not that I didn't want to go—or that I couldn't go—I just wanted to stay home that night. "Ah, maybe next time, Xion?" she suggested, and I nodded, watching her run off speedily to her parent. I watched her hug her father as he stroked her hair before forcing my eyes away. I pulled my jacket closer around my shoulders and continued walking.

_I never had that sort of relationship with my father. I know it's not that he didn't love me or care about me. Sometimes, he just seemed more like a big brother or a really cool, young uncle. He acted like a father at times: when he would yell at me, when he was ordering me around, and when he was disciplining me. It never really seemed like a problem to me, and I know it never bothered me. Our relationship wasn't one of a father and daughter, but of close friends or siblings. Can I honestly say that I don't miss him? Can I honestly say that I hate him? I miss him more than anything and am starting to realize my mistake. He's cared for me for as long as I can remember and this is how I've repaid him? What a horrible daughter I am._

"Xion?" I stopped walking and turned around to see Roxas standing a few feet from me. I checked my watch before looking back at him "Don't have a ride home?" he questioned. I blinked, ignoring his question, wondering why he was even there. Didn't he have some sort of party to get ready for? Marluxia and Larxene were talking about hosting a party of sorts for Naminé and him. "Come on, I'll walk home with you," he said, stepping towards me with even steps.

"You don't have to," I pointed out. "Really, I walk home every day," I explained, turning away from him to keep walking. I stopped when he pulled my arm back. I turned around sharply, ready to start yelling, when he looked around worriedly as if expecting something to happen.

"You shouldn't," he whispered. "All sorts of people are out there, Xion." He stepped beside me. "I'd hate for you to get hurt," he said as we began to walk in the direction of Marluxia and Larxene's home. I couldn't explain why I felt a chill go down my spine when he spoke, or why I reached for his hand and held it tightly. Maybe it was because I was nervous or scared, but I didn't give it much though as we walked down the street. Cars drove past, people walked by; the world was loud while we walked in silence. I looked over at him, trying to read his face for any emotion that might give way to what he was thinking, but he was an unreadable book…

Just like Axel.

"You love him, right?" I spoke suddenly, looking up at Roxas. "Right?" I repeated when his expression remained unchanged. "Right? You love Axel? You love my dad, don't you?" I repeated louder. Roxas stopped moving, and I saw we had arrived at home. I looked back at him with determined blue eyes. He got down on one knee before me and placed his hands on my shoulders. I didn't realize I was shaking until he held me still. I forced my breathing to level out as he gave me a soft smile.

"Go inside, do your homework, go to bed…do something," he commanded lightly. "Just promise me you'll stay inside your house all night long, don't answer the door, and hide if trouble should arise, understand?" I gaped at him. _Why is he telling me this? Why is he here to begin with? _"Can you promise me that, Xion?" he repeated. I nodded once, and he pushed himself to his feet, beginning to walk away when I called out his name.

"You never answered my question," I said, clutching the strap of my backpack in my hand tightly. He turned his head slightly before huffing and walking away. I clenched my fist at my side, ready to start yelling, when he spoke.

"That's why I won't let you get hurt," he said simply. My stance relaxed as I watched his retreating form. I turned toward the house quietly and let myself in before shutting and locking the door. _Does Roxas know something? Is something going to happen tonight?_ I dropped my bag at the door and ran up the stairs. _Well, whatever is going to happen, I'll wait it out in my room like I was told. Besides, I wanted to stay in tonight anyway._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Setzer's POV**

A single scream echoed throughout the empty building. I sighed, rather annoyed at the red head's refusal to talk. We had been at this for weeks, and I was running out of unmarred skin to scar. I waved Kuja back; the silver haired man pulled the hot knife out of the man's shoulder. He slumped forward, almost falling out of the chair if not for the wire ties that attached him to it. He panted wildly, trying to regain his composure while I pulled up a chair before him, pulling his face up to look at me. One eye was swollen shut, and his face was covered in bruises and cuts with one or two burns as well. His lips were cut, covered in dry blood, and gasping for breath that his broken nose couldn't breathe in.

"Come now, Reno," I spoke quietly, "if you continue this silence, we'll have to kill you," I said with a grim tone to my voice. "I really don't want to kill you. That'd cause me all sorts of problems," I went on. "Disposal, alibies, and of course the lack of information I want," I finished softly. "Come on. Don't make this hard for me…for you…for your loved ones." I let go of his face and watched his head drop. I sighed. "Honestly, I don't know why I even bother," I mumbled as I rubbed the bridge of my nose.

"Sir, I say we kill him," Kuja spoke out lowly. "He obviously plans to keep quiet no matter what, and it's not like we can let him go, right? I say we end it and stop wasting time." I rubbed the back of my neck before looking back at him. "We already initiated plan B, haven't we?" he questioned. I looked away from him and thought, pulling my switchblade from my pocket. I opened it and closed in repeatedly for a few a few minutes before looking to Kuja.

"The room for error in that plan is substantially higher than in this one," I objected. "I'd rather not involve the others in this; I want the body count to be the minimum." I closed the blade and turned to Reno sitting in the chair. "Hear that, Reno? If you refuse to talk, I may have to kill a few others." He twitched slightly. "I may have to kill your adorable little niece, your dear little sister Kairi, and, of course, Mr. Shinra~"

"Fuck off!" Reno yelled loudly, eyes ablaze with fury. "You touch any one of them, and I'll kill you!" he threatened. I let a chuckle escape my lips, and a smile spread on my face.

"Oh, I was beginning to miss that fire, Reno," I spoke harshly. "Don't take me so lightly. Now, tell me what I want to know." I walked closer to him and crouched to his level. "How do I break him? How do I force him to my side?" I repeated for the umpteenth time. Reno's light blue eyes narrowed as he spit right in my face. I stayed still as Kuja kicked Reno's chair to the ground. I reached up a hand to wipe my cheek.

"No matter what you do Axel will never—_ever_—do whatever the hell it is you want him to do. He isn't a puppet. He knows the cruelties of this world better than you or me," he ground out lowly, coughing up blood and smiling. "Just give up. He'd never help a bastard like you," he snarled. Kuja kicked him in the stomach, causing the chair to turn over and Reno to gasp at the loss of breath.

"I highly doubt that," I spoke lowly. "Everyone has a weakness, and everyone will bend before it," I promised. "Knowledge of the hell called life has nothing to do with it."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Axel's POV**

I pushed down on the bags under my eyes, defeated, while I checked the time occasionally. No matter what I did, I couldn't seem to hide them or the dark circles that signaled my lack of sleep. I placed my head in my hand and sighed loudly. _Damn, now everyone's gonna start worrying again, and that's the last thing I want. _I dropped my hand and looked at my reflection again. I grabbed the black vest from my bed and pulled it on, fastening the buttons with uncoordinated hands. As I yawned, I threw the black silk bow-tie around my neck and forced it under my collar before I began to tie it together. I didn't understand why Marluxia insisted on the stupid uniforms. They were too constricting and stiff to be able to move freely. I finished up and centered the bow-tie better before I pulled back my long spikes with a hair tie. _'It looks more professional that way' they say. Well, that's a load of bullshit…I still look like the troublesome kid I've always been, nothing can change that._

I threw my jacket over my shoulder, pocketed my cell phone, and walked dejectedly to the door. I grabbed my keys from the side table, turned the lights off, and locked the door behind me before I walked down the dimly lit hall of the apartment building. When I reached the elevator, I pressed the button and waited. I pulled out my cell phone and looked at the time. _Don't want to be late…_

I felt a vibration as my phone lit up with a call. _Who's calling me?_ I looked at the number, didn't recognize it, but put it to my ear anyway. "Hello?"

_"Axel?"_ a panicked, yet familiar voice nearly screamed.

"Yeah. That you, Larxene?" The elevator chimed, the doors opened, and I walked in. "Where's your phone?" I questioned.

_"That's not important! The groom is missing!"_ she roared into the phone. I blinked a few times in shock as I pulled the phone from my ear to prevent hearing loss. Then it registered.

"What? Roxas is missing?" I asked, hoping I heard wrong.

_"Yeah, asshole, aren't you listening to me? The party is in two hours, and you know him best. Where the hell did he go?"_ she demanded. I listened to the banging of pots and pans in the background as I racked my brain for an answer. _Where would he go? When the hell did I become his keeper?_

"I have no idea. Doesn't his family know?" I fired challengingly. _Honestly, why do things like this always fall back onto me?_

_"They're already out looking, dumbass! Just see if you can look too, okay? Naminé is having a panic attack, and her family is not pleased! Just look for him. Is that so hard?"_ she demanded. I sighed, exiting the elevator when the door opened.

"You aren't letting me off the hook, are you?" I questioned quietly when I walked out the front door.

_"Do I sound like I'm joking?" _she retorted lowly before hanging up. I opened the main door and sighed heavily in the late afternoon air. I continued toward my motorcycle, rubbing the bridge of my nose, annoyed. _Why does Roxas have to cause so much trouble? Honestly, I swear it's the only thing he can do! _I dialed Demyx's phone number, throwing my jacket onto the seat and leaning against it while I listened to the ringing. I pulled the thin chain from under my shirt and held the small rings in my hand. The only thing Roxas left me with when he pushed me aside yet again.

"You better not have gotten yourself into trouble again, Roxas," I muttered quietly, waiting for Demyx to answer the phone.

_ "Hello?"_ Demyx greeted warmly. I sighed at the familiarly bright voice, thanking god that some things could stay the same in the world.

"Hey, Demyx," I greeted, clenching the rings in my hand hard enough for it to leave marks on my skin. "Has anyone called you about Roxas yet?" I asked, shoving the rings back into my shirt as not to distract myself.

_"Yeah. Kairi called me earlier, and Zexy and I are out looking right now, actually. We kinda feel responsible for all this, you know?" _he explained sadly. I crossed my arm over my chest with a contemplative look.

"What do you mean, 'you feel responsible?' For what?" I retorted. I heard Demyx gasp on the other end.

_"Uh, well, y-you see~ Ow! Zex, that hurt!"_ Demyx cried out. I listened to Zexion berating Demyx on the other end. Obviously the two were trying to hide something…but what that something was, I didn't know.

"Hey! Dem! What happened? Did you see Roxas?" I asked, feeling slightly jealous. _I'd give anything to see him right now, even if all he did was glare at me. I want to see him one last time before I leave…just one more time._

_"Yeah, but~ Hey!"_ I heard Zexion yelling at Demyx on the other end and would have chuckled but my curiosity prevented me. _"We talked to him earlier at the studio, okay? It's not important, but we feel what we told him might have caused his sudden disappearance~"_

"Then how the hell is it _not_ important, Zexion?" I roared into the phone. _How could Zexion say it wasn't important if it might have caused him to run off, possibly getting himself into danger? _"Aren't you supposed to be the smart one? What happened~"

_"Axel Lea!"_ Zexion yelled into the phone, thoroughly shocking me. Zexion rarely raised his voice, signaling he was pissed. I chose to keep my mouth shut, knowing better than to talk back to him. _"If I thought our conversation topic might lead to his whereabouts, I would have said something. All I believe is that he ran off to be alone with his thoughts. That's all."_ I sucked in a breath, holding it for a few moments before letting it out slowly. _"Why don't you try the park? No one has checked there yet,"_ he suggested quietly. _"He had his camera, maybe he's on the trail?"_

"But I…" I trailed off. I didn't want to be the one to find him. I couldn't face him…not when I was close to finally moving on. I knew how badly I wanted to see him, but when it might have happened, I didn't think I could do it. Not alone anyway.

_"You needn't worry, Axel," _Zexion promised. _"I know how you must feel, but try to think about the others that need Roxas back here. Just keep it all business. That's my advice to you…if you're the one to find him that is,"_ he added. I nodded, turning to mount my bike.

"I'll call you when I'm done searching the park, okay?" I explained.

_ "Good. I'll talk to you then, Axel. Goodbye."_ He hung up, and I put my phone back in my pocket. I shoved my jacket in my small holding compartment and forced the helmet on my head. _Oh, Roxas…you better not have gotten yourself into trouble._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Roxas's POV**

_I'm so pathetic. I'm such a fool. I'm an idiotic, son of a bitch that was too stupid to see what he had in front of him._ I wondered how things would go if I wasn't at the party. Maybe someone might actually notice if I was missing besides Naminé.

Naminé.

I didn't want to hurt her any more than I already had by leading her on any longer. She really is a terrific person, but I'm just not capable of making her happy, no matter how much she forces herself to believe that. She can do better, find someone better, and even feel better.

I pulled out my phone with a heavy sigh, watching the blinking light signaling I had a message. I placed it to the side of me on the small bridge, not wanting to see the number of missed calls and unrequited text messages growing any more. Fifteen of the former and thirty of the latter were enough. I felt like crying again.

I sighed one more time before I slapped my cheeks lightly. _No more feeling sorry for myself and no more crying._ I pushed myself to my feet when I heard the crunching of leaves behind me. I whirled around and stared at the trail entrance as a tall, silver-haired man appeared from the shadows. My eyes narrowed considerably while the man before me smiled. _How did he find me here?_

"Look, if you're one of Setzer's flunkies, tell him I already did as he asked~"

"You obviously haven't completed your task otherwise he wouldn't have told me to trek through mud and dirt to find you," he interrupted, checking his nails. "I really hate nature, and he knows that," he mumbled. "Your objective, Roxas, was to help us identify a way to sway Axel to our side," the man explained.

"I told him I didn't know~" I retorted loudly, but he held up his hand, silencing me instantly.

"Please don't shout. You're giving me a migraine," he sighed as he rubbed at his forehead. "I suppose helping us find out where his daughter lives is enough. We can grab her whenever we like," he explained. I turned away, ready to leave, when he spoke up again, "Except we already knew all that ourselves," he explained, stopping me dead in my tracks. My fists clenched at my sides on their own. I turned around and starting yelling before I could even stop myself.

"If you knew that already, how come you can't figure out 'his weakness' by yourself?" I yelled. The silver-haired man continued to stare at the ground while I forced myself to calm down.

"You're such a pain, just like the redhead. So headstrong~" he stopped, dodging the punch I aimed at his pretty face. He spun in his crouched position, kicking my legs out from under me. I cried out and watched his foot coming toward my face at an alarming rate when it suddenly stopped.

_"Signore, ti prego, te frenare," _**(1) **I heard a man speak quietly. I glanced up only to find him glaring down at me.

_"Non vedo l'ora di uccidere te, ragazzo,"_ **(2)** he growled under his breath. "We have other plans for you, so do return to your family and fiancé, will you? I will only ask once before I start shooting," he promised, patting the gun strapped to his thigh along with a police badge.

"How does a man like you get involved with a guy like Setzer?" I demanded lowly. "You're a police officer! You're supposed to look out for the people, yet here you are…betraying them!" I roared. He sighed again, wiping off his pants from his earlier stunt.

"Making me ruin my clean pants…" he muttered, ignoring my question. "To answer your question, it's because we have an understanding," he explained. "He saved my life, I serve him. Simple as that," he finished, turning from me and walking back the way he came with his goonies in tow.

"Kuja!" I called, and he stopped, glancing over his shoulder. "What does Setzer have in mind for me?" I asked. He smirked evilly before continuing on his way. I clenched my fist, forcing myself to my feet and back over to the little bridge. I scooped up my phone and shoved it back into my pocket when I heard more crunching. I looked in front of me and saw the last person I wanted to see emerge from the trees from a different path. I was half tempted to run before he spotted me, but I was frozen in place. Axel could do that to me.

"There you are," he greeted warmly, but the smile on his face was a blatant lie. We both knew that. "We've been looking all over for you, kiddo," he continued as he walked closer. I thought of how close Kuja still was to us…what he might do if I told Axel everything that had happened today. Would he even believe me? "Running off the night of your engagement party…someone might think you're getting cold feet," he joked, laughing slightly.

"Axel, I just~"

"How about we get going then?" he suggested, pretending he didn't hear me start talking. "You have to get ready still, and I have to set up," he said, already walking back the way he came. "Coming?" he prompted.

"You're giving me the cold shoulder?" I questioned, taking the silence as his answer. "That's understandable, but I want to tell you something…something important~"

"Can we just get going?" he interrupted, pseudo-lightheartedness gone. "The sooner I set up and get my hours over with, the sooner I get home to pack," he explained. _Pack? What was he packing for? _"I leave for Sunset Hill on Monday to start my new life, not like you would care," he explained. I blinked, looking to my feet sadly. This could probably explain Setzer's haste to find his answer, but—

_Why do I feel so sad? I'm the one who pushed him away. How can I expect him to live around the memories? Just because I love him doesn't mean everything will be good again. Not at all. _I let him lead me out of the clearing, determined to break it off with Naminé before it was too late and find a way to warn Axel of the coming danger.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Axel's POV**

I surveyed the crowded restaurant with a pleasant, fake smile. No one knew that my smile was only on the surface, my laughter was forced, or that my kindness was painful. I liked it that way, and I couldn't wait for the night to be over. After bringing Roxas back and being congratulated for finding him, all I wanted to do was just curl up and cry, not cater his engagement dinner. All I wanted to do was move on with my life, forget everything that happened, and create a new life for myself. I wanted to forget everything that was wrong with my life. From my childhood up until now…all of it was gone.

"Hey, waiter. Try not to look so enthused." I blinked, wondering who was talking, and saw Kairi approaching me quickly. "Sure you don't want to sit with us for a little?" she asked, leaning against the wall beside me. I looked toward the table where 'us' was taking residence. That included Sora, Riku, Hayner, Zexion, and—when she returned—Kairi. She had been asking me to sit with them all that night, but I kept refusing. I wasn't in a social mood.

"No, I'm still on duty," I explained. "You should probably get back to the table. I bet your friends are missing you," I said, turning from her and looking toward the kitchen for an excuse to leave her side. It's not that I didn't enjoy her presence—she was like a sister to me—I just didn't want to be cold to her as well. With Reno gone, she was really all I had left.

Maybe that's why I wanted to distance myself from her.

"Right, right, my cousin of stone hates socializing," she smirked, turning to smile at me. "It's fun to watch you act tough," she joked. I huffed in annoyance, scowling at her.

"And who said I'm acting?" I demanded, stooping down to her level while she smirked smugly. We had a silent staring contest for a minute when her expression suddenly changed to a serious one.

"Can we talk outside for a minute?" she asked quietly. "I need a bit of fresh air," she added. I straightened again, gesturing to the front door. "In private," she continued. I blinked once, twice, three times before taking her hand and leading her through the kitchen and out the back door into the dark alleyway. Once I closed the door she sat down on the dirty, cement stairs and placed her chin in her hands.

"You shouldn't sit there, Kai. You'll ruin your dress," I chastised.

"Doesn't matter," she muttered. "Doesn't fit anyway," she went on. I sat down beside her and noticed that her light blue dress seemed bigger than it probably should be; the matching wrap slipping off, showing her bony shoulders. I couldn't help but notice she looked a lot thinner than usual, and that worried me. "I was planning on getting rid of it anyway. I hate the color blue," she muttered, sucking in a deep breath.

"Are you…doing okay, Kairi?" I asked. She let her breath out before turning to look at me. Her blue eyes were clouded and for the first time I realized they were a little red and slightly swollen.

"Not really, no," she answered honestly. "Things have been so much more difficult lately, and it's getting harder and harder to deal with," she explained. "First off, Naminé and Roxas," she began, sitting up and motioning with her hands, "by far the cutest couple I've ever seen become so distant, so fast. I mean, he won't even look at her half the time for crying out loud. It's making my dear friend so insecure," she finished, looking off down the alley. "Then my stupid, lovable, older brother…gets kidnapped by some stupid gang in hopes to screw with the Shin-Ra Corporation. That idiot who promised we would get together for a movie night got himself kidnapped," she clenched her fist tightly. "Rufus has been so obsessed with his search, and the pressure of keeping his company together keeps rising…he collapsed of exhaustion the other day and is in the hospital," she complained, slamming her fist on the pavement. Even I hadn't heard about that part about Rufus. "And then…then…" her shoulders began to shake, and I realized she was crying.

"Kairi, please don't~"

"Someone broke your heart, and I can't even help you!" she cried suddenly, doubling over and sobbing. I felt like someone slapped me across the face when her words sunk in. _How could she know that? Since when can she see through my disguises and masks? _"I'm sorry I'm such a failure, Axel, I really am," she cried. I didn't know how to respond other than pulling her into my arms and holding her. How could I react? She felt so small in my embrace, much smaller than she used to be. I looked at my arms circling her back and noticed how pale she was compared to me, and I was already really pale to begin with. My cousin was a wreck.

"Oh, Kairi," I sighed, rubbing her back soothingly. _When did she try to take the weight of the world on her shoulders? _"You shouldn't waste your time worrying about me. Honestly, I can take care of myself," I promised her. I didn't like seeing her cry. It made me feel bad, especially if I was the cause for her tears. "You shouldn't cry, either. It doesn't suit you, and I think Reno would agree with me." She looked at me finally and wiped her eyes.

"Larxene told me about the fight you had with Xion…I'm sorry," she said quietly. I sighed. _Of course someone would tell her._

"Don't worry about it. I'm just giving her the space she needs right now. It'll all work itself out in the end," I assured her as I stood up. "Why don't we go back inside and get you cleaned up? Your makeup is ruined," I pointed out in hopes to distract her.

"Answer one question for me," she said, pulling me back down to sit beside her. "Who was it that broke your heart?" she asked.

"It's not important—"

"But it is!" she insisted. I rolled my eyes at her childishness. "Please, be honest with me. I want to know!"

"Want me to be honest?" I looked toward the door to make sure it was shut firmly before I continued. "Roxas. Roxas Strife broke my heart," I stated boldly. "And if you have any complaints about it, then you can just—"

Her hug shocked me.

I wasn't expecting the sudden affection after a declaration like that. I was expecting something more along the lines bodily harm. What came as an even greater shock was the warmth of her renewed tears on my shirt.

"Oh, Axel," she cried quietly. "You don't have to hold it in…it's okay…to cry," she promised.

_Damn it all!_ My eyes began to water as I fisted the back of her dress and let the tears escape only to fall onto her exposed shoulder. "Damn it all," I repeated aloud. I felt her stroking my hair softly, just like she did when I would go to her house as a child and cry over the abuse I suffered. She never knew why I would cry, but she would always be there to comfort me.

I pulled away, wiping my eyes and looking at her. "This is your fault," I huffed, and she cracked a small smile and laughed a little.

"Sorry, I didn't want to be the only one crying," she said. "I won't tell anyone, Axel, I promise." She stood, holding out her hand to me.

"You aren't mad?" I asked, accepting her extended hand.

"Why would I be? Something tells me that they were doomed from the start. Roxas never really seemed all that into Naminé anyway." She looked toward the door. "To be honest, I'm surprised it even lasted this long." I got to my feet, wiping my eyes even more, getting rid of any and all traces of my tears.

"I can't believe you got me to cry," I complained, straightening my black vest.

"I can't believe it either," she laughed. Glaring, I grabbed her wrist and led her toward the door. She opened it and walked back inside and towards the bathroom. "Thanks, Axel. For listening…and talking to me," she said. I looked away from her face, feeling my own heating up in embarrassment. She stood up on her toes and kissed my cheek. "It's nice to know my cousin of stone actually has a heart," she told me before disappearing behind the door of the girl's bathroom.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Xion's POV**

"I'm fine, so don't worry so much, Larxene," I said tiredly into the receiver. I heard clanging in the background and assumed she was making this call from the kitchen of the restaurant.

_"Did you finish your homework? Brush your teeth?" _she drilled out. I rolled my eyes, thankful that she couldn't see me preforming the action. I heard her sigh, the static being the only thing I could hear for a moment. _"I'm not really sure when we'll get in tonight, so don't wait up for us,"_ she decided on saying.

"Okay. Just be careful on your way home!" I forced a bright smile into my voice before abruptly hanging up the phone. The minute I let it go, my face fell in defeat. I ran into the kitchen and grabbed a bag of chips before charging back up the stairs and into the safety of my room. I'd be lying if I said my conversation with Roxas earlier wasn't still on my mind. He definitely knew something was up, but he wouldn't say anything. I did as he said: I stayed in my room all night with the exception of answering Larxene's phone call. I did all my homework, even the stuff not due for a week, and I even finished the novel I was reading. I opened the bag of chips and looked at the new book I was reading. It was a true testament to my desperation for entertainment in the safety of my room.

I was reading a dictionary…and I was part way through the 'F' section by the end of the first hour of reading it. _I'm rather sad._

"Fear," I read aloud, popping a potato ship into my mouth. "A distressing emotion aroused by impending danger, evil, or pain, et cetera…" I trailed off, taking another chip, "…whether the threat is real or imagined…" I sighed, flopping back onto my bed in defeat. _Reading the dictionary just isn't my thing, I guess._

According to the dictionary, I guess I was fearful of what Roxas said earlier…_I also found out that I'm despondent, according to that book. _

That stems back to the argument with Axel that I'm growing to regret more and more these past few days. Well, I'd felt bad about it since he sent me to live with Marluxia and Larxene…but I asked for it. I was the one who overreacted. I always knew my relations with Axel were not like that of a father and daughter, not to mention—if I did the math—he'd have to have become a father at fourteen to be my biological father. That _alone_ should have told me he wasn't my actual father. Plus, my parents never really showed much affection beyond hugs. They never kissed like other parents did.

I rolled over and pulled a picture off my nightstand and stared at it sadly. It was my mom's last birthday. Axel had used six months of salary to rent a small sail boat since my mom used to sail with her family when she was little. We even had a picnic and cake. It's the only clear memory I have of my mom when she wasn't sick.

I guess I did miss him. No, there wasn't any guessing involved. I_ did_ miss him…_a lot_. I put the picture down and ate another chip. _It's decided then! Once Larxene and Marluxia get home, I'm telling them I want to go back and live with my dad again!_

_**CRASH**_

Startled, I dropped the bag of chips onto the floor beside my bed. I stared at the door to my bedroom when I heard yet another crash. I crawled quietly off my bed and tip-toed across the floor quietly and pressed my ear to the door.

_ "Damn it! Could you have made any more noise?"_

_ "Sorry! Not like it matters…she's probably sleeping already. What kid doesn't get into loads of trouble when the adults aren't home unless she's sleeping?"_

_ "If you're wrong and alerted her to our presence, I'm telling the boss it was your fault."_

I stumbled back from my door, bringing my arms to circle my body in fear. _What should I do? What do I do?_ I looked to the bag of chips on the floor and back to the door. _Maybe I can hide in the closet? No, that's too obvious. _I moved the bag of chips to the centre of the room and crushed a few in my hands and made a path to the door. Grabbing another handful to crush, I opened the door quietly and tossed them into the hall before slamming my door shut. I stood back for a minute and ran to hide under my bed. If I'm lucky, it'll look like I ran from my room and went to hide in the attic. The door to there is always locked, so it'll look like I locked myself in there. _Hopefully, that'll keep them busy long enough for me to come up with a better plan._ I heard the creaking of the stairs and closed my eyes. I heard the hushed voices of the intruders again and tried my best to hear what they were saying.

_"The trail is leading to that door. Try there, I got this one."_

The door to my bedroom opened slowly, and I saw a pair of muddy boots enter my room. They took a few tentative steps into the room, and I only assumed he was looking around the room. Another pair of cleaner ones walked into the room and stopped right before me.

"The door the trail leads to is locked. I guess she heard us~"

"Idiot! This is your fault!" the muddy boots yelled. The clean ones stepped back, stepping on the bag of chips.

"Oh, maybe she was breaking rules after all," he snickered. "What do we do now?" he asked the other.

"According to the file, this kid is smart and pretty slippery too. She did live with the young lord for most of her life," he explained. _Young lord? Who are they referring to?_ "I think that this is too obvious." The muddy boots walked closer to the bed, forcing me back a little more against the wall. "Wouldn't you agree?" The clean ones walked over to the bed as well.

_No! Was I found out?_

"Gotcha!" I screamed when a hand shot under the bed and gripped my hair tightly, forcing me to come out. To my surprise, the one with the clean boots was wearing a police uniform as he forced a gag into my mouth while the other's grip in my hair tightened the more I struggled. "Clever, little girl. _Ma non basta per ingannare noi,_" **(3)** the one behind me whispered. "Tie the ribbon to her bed post," he ordered. Tears welled in my eyes as I struggled even more in the other's grip, ignoring the pain on my scalp as he undoubtedly pulled my hair out.

_They're part of that group in the news!_ _Incubo Cremisi_!

"Stop struggling, I can't—" He tried to change his grip on me when his partner appeared again.

"Allow me," he said, placing a cloth to my face. I continued to struggle, but even as I did, I felt my body growing weaker and my eyelids growing heavy. Loosely, I thought about all those movies I used to watch with Axel late at night. He said it was called chloroform. I closed my eyes, too tired to fight anymore.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Roxas's POV**

_ I'm such a coward._

"Thank you so much," Naminé said sweetly as she smiled at her guest. People had been coming to talk to her all night, and I still couldn't work up the courage to talk to her about anything. Anytime I had a chance to talk to her, or if she talked first, I ended up digressing from the topic. I continued to swish the red liquid around in my glass, knowing better than to drink the evening away. I felt a finger tap on my shoulder, and I turned to see my father standing there.

"Rox, you stare any more intently at that glass, it might actually explode," he said in hushed tones. I huffed, cracking a small smile as he pulled up a chair next to me. "You're worrying your mother, and she's forcing me to talk to you. Are you okay?" he asked seriously. I nodded, but paused midway deciding to shake my head instead. He cocked his head to the side in curiosity.

"I need to talk to Naminé about something, but I just…can't work up the courage to say anything," I sighed. He nodded after a minute before sending a side long glance to the table where my mom sat with my Uncle Sephiroth and Zack.

"You getting cold feet?" he asked, and I nodded. "Not ready for marriage or…is there someone else?" he continued. I looked away, not sure how I wanted to answer the question exactly. "Break it to her gently, but don't be surprised if she gets violent," he instructed. I looked to him, and he smirked, clasping my shoulder as if to say 'no matter what happens, I'll still love you.'

"Hey, Mr. Strife!" I looked over my shoulder as Naminé stood behind my chair. "I didn't see you there." She smiled warmly. My dad smiled back as best he could.

"I was just talking to my son, Naminé. Though it seems he needs a private word with you, so…another time then." He stood up and patted my shoulder before walking away. I sent a silent 'thank you' to him for doing what I couldn't. I looked to Naminé, clasping her hand tightly and running toward the front doors of the restaurant, giving no one the time to intervene and steal away her attention. Pushing the doors open, I pulled Naminé to stand against the brick wall of the restaurant. I relaxed when the silence of the street washed over me; a welcomed change from the noisy restaurant.

"Something wrong, Roxas?" she asked me quietly. I looked at her and wondered what it was I should say. I spent almost the entire evening wondering how to get her attention…I didn't really think about what it was I was going to tell her when I did get it. _Damn it!_ "If not, maybe we could talk later? I think we should get back—"

"It's not supposed to be like this!" I yelled suddenly, stopping her from moving back inside. "Is it? Things shouldn't be this awkward," I said in a much quieter voice. She moved closer to me.

"Roxas, I don't understand…" I looked at her. Her hair was pinned up with glittering barrettes, and she wore a sparkling white, knee-length dress with a pair of heels. She was beautiful…but I just couldn't see her the way she wanted me to see her. I couldn't love her the way she wanted me to.

"What I'm saying is…that this isn't going to work," I decided on. _He said tell her gently, and that's what I'll do. I'll give her the news and wait for a punishment._ "I love you…just not the way you love me. You see, I…" I sighed. _How am I supposed to tell her this without being blunt?_

"There's someone else, isn't there?" she asked brokenly. I looked at her and saw the tears welling in her eyes. "I thought that you were just scared, that we could get past all this awkwardness and that after the marriage everything would be all right again, but…" she wiped her eyes. "Just be honest with me: who is she? Do I know her?" she asked quietly.

Of course, the question I dreaded answering the most.

"Naminé…you…really don't want to know the answer to that question," I pushed, looking at her seriously. "Trust me when I say that you'll be better off not knowing." I turned away from her again. I wasn't really sure what would come next. I heard her quiet sobs and wanted to comfort her, but that probably wouldn't have been the smartest idea since I was the cause of them.

"Roxas…" she called my name brokenly. I turned back to her just in time to receive a harsh slap. "Answer my question, damn it!" she yelled. My head was facing away from her after the slap, but went to a bow the minute she yelled. Naminé doesn't yell and she certainly doesn't cuss. She was serious.

"Axel."

She was quiet for a moment.

"Are you trying to blame him?" she demanded. "I wanted the name—"

"And I gave it to you!" I yelled, suddenly getting defensive. "Four years ago, I was dating Axel Lea. I thought it was just an experimental thing…but here I am, and I'm still crazy about him! I'm sorry, Naminé. I really, truly am—" I was cut off as she slapped me again. I let it come and took it for all it was worth. I probably deserved far worse.

"Don't…come back to the room tonight," she declared quietly, pulling away and turning back toward the restaurant. "I'll tell my dad," she said, closing the door behind her. I stared after her, watching her make her way toward her parents as they shared a toast with my parents. _How convenient. _I leaned against the wall of the restaurant, sliding down the wall and sitting on the sidewalk. I pulled my knees to my chest and placed my head on them and let out a long awaited sigh of relief. _We aren't going to get married anymore. I don't have to worry anymore…but this feeling. What's causing this tightness in my chest? Is it because I'm afraid that even after all this, Axel and I may not even get together? Would he even trust me if I told him I wanted to be with him?_

"I'm so stupid!" I muttered. "So incredibly stupid. What did he ever see in me?" I felt hot tear welling in my eyes at the thought of the inevitable rejection.

"I think it was your eyes," I looked up suddenly to see Setzer standing to my left, away from the windows so only I could see him. "They show one hell of an emotional typhoon, that's for sure." He smiled. I glared hard, all other emotions smothered by hatred.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I demanded, jumping to my feet to approach him. He placed a finger to his lips and smiled.

"Do you really want to alert people to my presence? I may have to kill you if Axel found out I was here~"

"As if you weren't already planning to kill me!" I roared back, not giving him the time of day. "I helped you as best as I could, now leave me the hell alone—"

"But you're the answer," he pointed out, stopping me dead in my tracks. "I kindly invite you to join the party back at my base of operations. I'm sure my two other guests would love to see you, Roxas." My glare faltered as I glanced back at the party. "Of course, you're free to say no. I'm not stopping you if you aren't in the mood for a get-together. You seem to have quite the celebration here already!" I took a step back. "But I can't guarantee anyone's safety in there if you say no…" I whipped around to look at him. He leaned back into a comfortable position, picking at his nails. "You see, Kuja is quite cross with me this evening," he looked down the road where a faint pair of headlights could be seen cruising down the street. "I ordered a drive by to scare everyone, but as I said…" He looked at me with a cruel smile.

"Please! Don't hurt anyone in there!" I begged, hating the way his eyes lit up with excitement. He pulled a phone from his pocket and pressed a button.

"Darling, please don't break the china," he said into the receiver, causing me to glance at him, confused. "I know, I know, you're upset about the stain on your dress…just wash them, all right?" He hung up. "Problem solved." He reached forward, pulling my arms behind me. "Sorry about this." He pulled his arm around my neck, keeping me in a sleeper hold. As my struggles weakened, the headlights got brighter and there were a few more in view. Then I fell unconscious.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Axel's POV**

"Axel! Come over here!" Kairi called, waving from the opposite side of the restaurant. I sighed, walking over to her. Out of the corner of my eye, I watched Roxas pull Naminé out of the restaurant quite urgently. Before I had a chance to turn and track the two down, Kairi jumped up and pulled me down to her level. "Tell Hayner to say 'yes' to Seifer's proposition!" she demanded.

"That's why you brought him over? Damn, woman, the man's working!" Hayner yelled, slamming his fists on the table.

"Come on, Ax! Please?" She gave me puppy dog eyes, and I sighed again. I couldn't find it in me to turn her down after her confessions earlier, so I simply nodded. "Ha! Call him now, Hayner!" she pointed dramatically at him. Said man simply brushed her off, going back to his dinner.

"Mind me asking what's going on?" I asked. Sora jumped up this time, slapping me on the shoulder.

"I'm glad you asked, Axel!" He laughed heartily, Kairi joining him. Riku simply sighed, muttering his zealous boyfriend's name before face palming. Zexion sat at the table too, I noticed, but he was turned around and talking to Demyx while he was on a break from performing.

"As you may or may not know already," Sora began, "our precious friend Hayner has been seeing Seifer, his longtime rival," he said. I frowned. Last time I checked they hated each other and were just that: rivals. "Seifer has to head overseas to study abroad so he can finish his education and suggested the two finally tie the knot!" he gushed.

"Hayner has like, two days until Seifer leaves for a two-year-long program and refuses to answer!" Kairi roared in the blonde's face—as if that would get the point across—but he simply ignored her. I heard the door open and turned automatically at the sound to see Naminé rushing inside and heading straight for her parents. I looked out the door and watched Roxas slide down the front wall and out of sight. _That was odd, what happened—_

_Not like I care! I'm done caring about that blonde menace! _

"We haven't told anyone because we never wanted anyone to know! Why the hell would we get married? Is that even possible?" he yelled back, standing and leaning over the table just like Kairi to glare at the girl up close and personal.

"Yeah! I mean, Riku and I got hitched!" Sora smiled stupidly at Riku. The silver haired man looked up and the corner of his lips twitched up in a slight smile as he patted the other's hand.

"I'll answer him when I damn well please, Kairi! Keep your nose out of my business and I'll give my answer tomorrow!" he yelled defensively. Kairi pulled back, turning and giving the blonde a sidelong glance.

"What _is_ your answer?" she asked smugly.

"Yes, of course!" he screeched, catching the table and a few surrounding ones off guard. Kairi smiled, patting his shoulder. When he calmed down enough to realize what he said, he sighed in defeat. I patted his shoulder and nodded. At this point, it was the smartest choice for him. I looked toward the window and furrowed my brows when I couldn't see Roxas. What was that idiot doing now? I walked closer to the window, my arm slipping from Kairi's grip as I stood before the glass. I saw a few headlights up the road and watched them slow some. From the light of the street lamps, there were three cars that all looked the same. I looked the other way and saw Roxas slumped on the ground at the foot of an unknown figure.

"Roxas," I breathed. Kairi bounded up beside me and followed my gaze. She gasped and turned to run toward the door. I reached for her hand, turning to look out the window when the first car reached the restaurant…

…and began firing a gun.

I pulled Kairi to my chest and forced her to the ground when the chorus of screams filled the air. The ringing of shattering glass erupted as the screams and cried got louder, rivaling the repetitive rounds of many guns firing. I used myself to shield Kairi as I forced her to crawl forward on the ground. When we reached the table, I lifted the cloth and forced her into Hayner's arms as he hid with the others. Riku was holding Sora close, keeping the smaller toward the back wall and away from the windows. Demyx was on top of Zexion and was using his arms to protect Zexion's head. I went to turn away, but Kairi reached out and held my hand in a death grip, her eyes wide with fear. I looked into her eyes, unable to actually voice what I wanted to say…but she understood, and let go of my hand.

Roxas.

I had to get out there and get Roxas. I crawled out from under the table as the last shots rang through the air. I jumped to my feet, running toward the broken window and hopping over it with surprising grace. Unfortunately, when my hand went to rest on the wall to allow me to hop through the broken windows, glass imbedded itself into my palm, but I paid it no mind. I landed just in time to see a car door slam shut and take off.

"No! Roxas!" I yelled, beginning to run after the car. I stopped where Roxas had been moments before and saw a red ribbon on the ground and felt my blood boil.

_Incubo Cremisi… Damn them!_

I whirled around and ran for my motorcycle, starting it up quickly, discarding the helmet and taking off down the road in the direction of the tail lights. I won't them take anyone else.

_I won't let you take anyone else!_

**Reviews?**

_**Chapter Translations via Google Translate:**_

_Lord, please, restrain yourself!_

_I cannot wait to kill you, kid._

_But not enough to fool us._


	13. Shattered Trust

**Um…wow….almost a year. I'm kinda a failure. I lost the muse for a little bit, my writing suffered, and my beta lost the will to edit. We apologize immensely for the wait *bows on the floor repeatedly*, if anyone is still reading this story that is. To those people, all I can say is thank you, thank you, thank you so much for being so kind as to remember some silly fanfiction written on the internet by a person you don't even know. I read the reviews, and the messages, and am awestruck that people actually like my writing. Hell, I'm an inspiration to some, and that's the best compliment an author with low self-esteem like me can ever receive. Specifically to LixalTheNobody; your message made me cry a little, and I want you to know that! And my reviews always fill me with pride for my story and immense happiness and love for those who review (and those who don't, you know who you are)! You all have no idea how much I love you all (in a totally platonic, not creepy way, I swear) for being my readers. From now on, I hope to make everyone happy and never make you wait that long again (cross your fingers). And with that, I say this chapter is for you fine people!**

**On a separate, somewhat happier (and less sappy) note, I have written chapter twelve! Yay! *does happy jig in the corner*. This is setting up for the rest of the story as well as bringing all the events of last chapter together (If you remember them, might want to jog your memory). A bit angsty, just a tad, but given the situation it's used in, I'd say it's fairly justified. So, without further delay, enjoy the chapter!**

***Special note from Beta 6/4/13***

**My bad on the crap editing for those of you who read this before we (the author and me) noticed. Oh, god, I almost cried when I saw it. I instituted something different for this chapter regarding the editing, and the author wasn't on the same page as me…basically. We are now, so no worries. Again, we apologize for having to suffer through this the first time around. Please read it again for a better experience.**

* * *

**Saving Roxas**

**Chapter 12: Shattered Trust**

**Roxas's POV**

I came to with the sound of arguing filling the air. My bleary eyes searched the brightly lit room before landing on the blurry form of what I guessed to be a table and chair. As my sight adjusted I saw Setzer casually seated in the wooden chair, holding a glass of wine in hand with a casual smirk on his face. Beside him stood a flustered and angry looking Kuja; his hands were madly whirling around as he screamed at Setzer in a different language. The man simply sipped his wine and waved him off, eyes landing on me instantly. I closed my eyes again, listening again only for the room to suddenly become quiet aside from someone's uneven, ragged breathing.

Who was breathing like that?

"Roxas? Are you awake?" I remained unmoving. "Oh, come now, I'd hate for you to be so rude to me after I spared everyone in that restaurant," Setzer's voice went on. I slowly opened my eyes and stared at him from my position on the floor. "Ah, there we are. What lovely blue eyes you have," he complimented. He then glanced to Kuja, _"Parleremo più tardi, Kuja,"_** (1)** he said quietly. The silver-haired man stiffened before glaring at me and stalking toward the door, slamming it shut behind him. "Ignore him. He's still a bit temperamental," he said, shifting positions and leaning forward to look at me closely.

"Where the hell am I?" I demanded. Setzer smiled darkly.

"I think we both know the answer to that, now don't we?" Setzer explained. What was he talking about? I looked at the wooden floor I was resting on and then saw white walls covered in dust. "Don't remember? How about this?" He stood up and approached me slowly before kneeling in front of me holding out a small plastic card. "Ringing any bells?" he questioned. I stared wide-eyed at the picture of me in my seventh grade school year. The name of the school and my grade were listed just below my name in bold black letters. The school ID I lost when I was a kid. "Know yet?"

"The abandoned train station," I stated, eyes narrowing slightly in thought.

"Precisely," Setzer said, affirming my suspicions. "I'd like to untie your hands—can I trust you'll be a good boy?" he questioned. I nodded—anything to get some feeling back into my arms. "Okay, but if you try anything…" he trailed off when a chorus of clicks filled the room. I turned to look over my shoulder as he held me up. Six or seven men lined the walls, each holding an impressively sized gun and wearing a mask. "My friends will have to step in, and let me tell you," he leaned in close, cutting the wire tie and whispering into my ears, "they don't play fair." He pulled back and I rubbed my wrists gingerly, hating the pins and needles feeling traveling my down my arms. Setzer stood up, smiling down at me. "Now, why don't you join me for a treat?" he suggested. I didn't know what was going on, but I forced myself to my feet, swaying slightly and tripping when my feet ran into something. Sadly, I fell right back onto my ass, grumbling.

"Ow, what the~" All words died in my throat as I gazed at the source of the ragged breathing in the room. The broken form was panting in an effort to breathe, all visible skin covered in bruises and angry red cuts. The normally bright orange-red hair was darker, matted with dirt, dust, and dark brown flakes that I guessed to be dried blood. I didn't dare to try and guess the other injuries….something told me no matter what I guessed it wouldn't be enough. I had thought my throat and mouth were too dry to form words…but I was wrong when his name slid from my lips, "Reno."

"Oh, sorry, but I have nowhere else to put him; he kept bleeding all over the place," he explained, rolling his eyes. I suddenly glanced down at my hand and saw blood covering it. How long had he been bleeding this badly? Or did….I… "And we finally got him to stop bleeding." He made a 'tsk' noise before he walked over to me and pulled me to my feet. "Don't worry about him. He doesn't openly express feeling pain anymore." I looked down at Reno with wide, regretful eyes. "He fell into a coma last week, so he's fine as far as the pain goes." He pushed me toward the table. "He won't hold it against you," he joked, laughing lightly.

"You sick bastard," I muttered quietly as he forced me into the chair opposite him.

"Oh, it's fine, really; he's close to death anyway!" he said brightly, as if that made everything better. I stood up quickly, kicking the chair back as I gripped the white tablecloth in my hands tightly.

"You don't get it! You sick~"

"I suppose he should get to a hospital, lest we anger Axel further," he thought aloud, completely ignoring my outburst. "Cooperate with me, and I'll arrange for transportation to a hospital. Sound fair?" he asked. I relaxed my grip instantly, sitting back down and staring intently at the hand shaped stain of blood now on the table. "I hope you enjoy angel food cake," Setzer smiled happily. "Strawberry?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Kairi's**** POV**

_ This has to be a dream…this can't be happening!_

Everything around me seemed to be going in slow motion, all the noise in the room seemed muted, and I felt like my lungs were steadily filling with water. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't think, and I couldn't move. Not like I wanted to anyway—there was nowhere to go; nowhere to hide. It was over and done with now—the damage done and the offenders gone. All that was left was broken glass and injured, panicked people. I was vaguely aware of Hayner throwing his jacket around my shoulders and gripping my shoulders in his hands. I think he was trying to talk to me. I could see his lips moving, but his words were muted and his tone of voice twisted. It was like I was underwater and the world was just above the surface, waiting for me to come up for air.

I guess I would be lying if I said I didn't consider drowning. I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to stay under the water and pretend it was all a bad dream.

Hayner seemed to be getting angry now, his eyes narrowing and eyebrows scrunching as he continued to yell at me mutely. I closed my eyes, wishing everything away.

_ SLAP_

"KAIRI!" My eyes flew open as the full force of the current situation crashed into me like a tidal wave. The room was filled with crying and yelling, the ground was covered in fragments of broken glass from so many different sources. In the near distance, sirens could be heard as the police and the ambulances rushed to the scene. Hayner was kneeled in front of me, his arm was bleeding—it was nothing serious—and he looked down right pissed. I felt the light sting of his slap on my cheek as he continued to shake my shoulders. "Kairi, are you listening to me?" he demanded.

"H-Hayner…" I choked out, my voice sounding weak and broken. His face instantly transformed into one of relief as he pulled me towards his chest.

"I'm so glad you're okay, Kairi," Hayner whispered into my ear. I felt my eyes well with tears as I shakily let my arms circle his body in return. "You're safe now," he promised. I let the tears fall freely, and tried to channel all of my feelings from tonight and the past few weeks into one loud wail. I'm unsure which emotion came out on top: my frustration at being able to do nothing? My pain of being hurt so many times? Or was it simply grief at the entirety of the situation I've ended up in?

"Kairi!" I pulled away from Hayner and Sora fell to his knees, glass cracking under him as he pulled me into a tight embrace. "Thank God you're alright!" he cried. He pulled away and tugged Hayner into the hug. "Same to you, Hayner~"

"Jesus, Sora, you'll get me covered in your snot! Let go!" Hayner pushed away as Sora continued to flail about, trying to hug him closer. I just laughed at the dose of normalcy in the situation, and pulled the black coat tighter around my shoulders. Riku stood close by, holding his thigh wearing a painful expression on his face.

"Sora," I called weakly; he turned from Hayner and looked at me expectantly, "where's Naminé?" I asked quietly. Sora turned his face from me, eyes downcast. "What?" I demanded, panic rising in my voice. He rubbed the back of his head nervously before pointing towards the area the main table had been at.

My breath caught in my throat as I struggled to stand on my uneasy legs. Riku caught me before I could fall, but I didn't stay in his arms for long. I bolted towards the table where Naminé was currently laying down. Her parents were hovering over her in worry when I stopped right beside her, clasping her hand tightly in my own. There was a cut on her head that was bleeding and she had a few other scrapes, but she seemed relatively unscathed. It took me a moment to realize that she wasn't just lying on the table to rest—she wasn't responding at all. She was unconscious…or something worse.

"Dear God, what happened tonight?" I pleaded quietly, feeling Hayner's warm hand on my shoulder. I began to shake, not sure if I was cold or just scared because I honestly felt both at that moment. "Where's Axel?" I whispered softly, and sure enough only I could hear my question since no one responded. "Where is Axel?" I demanded a little louder this time, turning and clenching the front of Hayner's shirt as tears fell from my eyes. "And where is Roxas? What the hell happened here?" I shouted in his face. He held up his hands in surrender as the police and ambulances arrived outside the small restaurant.

I didn't know why I bothered to ask. I knew that whoever was responsible had taken Roxas, and Axel had taken his motorcycle to chase after them. Now they were both gone…and I was alone. I let go of Hayner's shirt and instead sobbed into his chest, feeling somewhat safe when his arms wrapped around me. I kept muttering about how this had to be a nightmare and that I'd wake up in my bed back at home any minute now; how I would go to school and come home to help Naminé cook dinner for the boys when they returned from work. As much as I wished to be laughing and joking around at that small house in Radiant Garden, I knew it was just a distant memory at this point.

"Kairi, listen; do you hear that?" Sora whispered, shaking my shoulder lightly. I pulled away from Hayner, silencing my sobs for a moment to listen like Sora asked me to. Over the noise of the room and the sirens outside, I heard the distinct hum of Axel's motorcycle. I'm sure my face shined as I bounded towards the broken door and out onto the crowded sidewalk, staring expectantly into the dark street for Axel.

Maybe he made quick work of the assailants and had Roxas with him.

_My cousin is a hero…he's always been my hero; he and Reno both. He's coming back because he saved the day! He must have…_

Axel emerged from the darkness and parked his bike on the road. I ran to his side hoping for my thoughts to be reality, but when I reached him, Axel was scowling and muttering curse words.

Roxas wasn't in sight.

"I failed…I lost them," Axel muttered darkly as tears began to fall from my eyes once again.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Roxas's POV**

Setzer continued to eat his cake in quiet content, occasionally asking silly questions that only served to anger me even more. I hadn't touched my slice and instead chose to sit by Reno's almost lifeless body, holding his hand lightly in my own. I wanted to distance myself from that bastard, and Reno was the only other person in the room I felt comfortable enough to be around. I respected the agreement Setzer and I had made just a half hour before and didn't raise my voice; though I tried desperately to hide my growing displeasure of his little games. Like he had promised, if I cooperate, Reno will be taken to a hospital.

_Should I really trust him?_

I guess it wouldn't hurt to trust him. I mean, he hasn't broken his word once yet.

_But even if Reno gets to a hospital, he's already seen their faces. They'll kill him._

He wouldn't allow anyone who has seen their faces and witnessed their organization's activities go willingly, would they? Not a chance. No mobster has ever leave their captives alive if they've seen their faces or know their voices.

_Then I guess the same goes for me. We'll both die here. Even if we don't tonight, we will soon._

Damnit! There was no doubt in my mind that we'll both die here. It's only a matter of time. Setzer has no intentions of letting us live, even though he keeps throwing us lifelines to hold on to and deals to be made. He's only subtly letting us choose how we will die. Even if he chooses not to kill us, he'll still use us as leverage against Axel or to continue as pawns in his plan. Whether we live or die—it doesn't matter…in the end, we're just weapons he'll use against Axel, and for what? What does Axel have to do with any of this at all? What could he possibly have that Setzer is willing to go so far for?

My thoughts were interrupted by the light knocking on the door.

_"Mi scusi, signore. La ragazza è arrivata,"_ **(2) **Kuja's voice announced on the other side of the door. Setzer nodded, waving his hand, and one of his goons moved to open the door. I glanced towards the door curiously as Setzer moved towards it excitedly, holding something in his hand. I could see two men on the other side, and they seemed to be holding onto something much smaller in between them.

"Thank you so much," Setzer said, holding out his hand and moving back slowly, "Please come in, gentlemen." He waved them inside. Kuja stepped inside the room and moved to lean against the door once it was shut. Along with Kuja were two similar-looking men—twins, most likely—who were holding onto a small girl standing between them. When they moved from her, leaving the frightened girl to stand alone, I felt my heart drop and my stomach twist into knots. "Welcome to my hideout, Xion. We've been expecting you," he said, gesturing towards Reno and me. She was shaking like a leaf and her face was as white as a ghost. To see her in such a state made my blood boil. "Go ahead and join my other guests; we're about to start the party soon." Xion turned her head slightly and spotted me and Reno on the far side of the room. Her large eyes showed her desire to run to us, but she seemed too scared to move. "Go ahead," he prompted a second time.

"Xion." I called lightly as the small girl lunged across the room and crashed into my arms, sobbing uncontrollably. She was still shaking as I held her firmly in my arms, glaring at Setzer all the while. How dare he involve Axel's adoptive daughter in this! Because of my earlier conclusions, I simply held her closer and wished that Axel had never met the girl's mother in the first place which had inadvertently gotten her daughter in trouble.

"Um, sir," one of the men began, "about our pay— Ow!" he cried out when his twin hit him.

"Show some respect for the boss, brother" he hissed under his breath. Setzer nodded, moving towards us slowly.

"Yes, yes, I have your payment right here." He stopped just short of Reno's body, turning towards them and gestured towards the table. "The suitcase has all the money inside, but you're welcome to count it and check to see if it's real if you so desire," he said, moving behind us to sit comfortably on the couch that was there. Xion tried to stifle her cries as I held her closer, gently running my hands through her short black hair. I watched the twins move towards the table where Kuja had placed the silver case.

"Brother, look at it all! We can finally pay for mom's surgery!" the one exclaimed. I just now noticed how they didn't seem all that much older than me, and how they looked rather sickly themselves. The other twin grinned at his brother and nodded, continuing to count the money. Xion pulled away from me and sat back, choosing now to look over her injured uncle. I still kept hold of her hand because I was afraid of her moving too far from me. Setzer chuckled behind me, and I cast an apprehensive glace over my shoulder at him. He was smiling widely, trying to contain his seemingly growing excitement. What was so funny?

"Roxas; Xion…, I'd like you to watch," he said, leaning forward and grabbing Xion. I lunged for her, but I felt the many guns in the room pointed towards me. Xion's eyes went wide as Setzer placed the girl on his lap, her hand still holding my own as we were forced to watch the scene before us.

"Sir? Some of the money is missing," one called over his shoulder. Setzer sighed in exasperation, his mood seeming to have suddenly changed.

"Kuja, dear, did you count the money wrong?" he demanded as the other man moved towards the twins fretting over the suitcase.

"Oh, no!" the other twin insisted, slamming the case shut and turning around with his brother, "It's quite all right; we'll be fine!" he assured. Setzer cocked his head to the side, resting his chin on Xion's trembling shoulder.

"Are you sure? Please, allow Kuja to help you get the rest of your money," Setzer said as he smiled. I now noticed the door was being locked and any other exits were now blocked. "We wouldn't want your mother to die in the hospital, would we?" he asked in a sickly sweet tone. Kuja stopped before the two and pulled one towards him, quickly shoving the end of his gun into the man's mouth and pulling the trigger. As his brother cried out, he too was shot twice in the chest by Kuja and thrown to the floor. I watched silently, mouth agape at the brutality of the murder I just witnessed as well as Kuja's ability to simply wipe it off as nothing. Then I realized that Xion was in the room and had seen it too.

I whipped my head around and saw her staring blankly at the scene, mouth open and sucking in shaky breaths. Setzer stood up, placing Xion on the ground beside me like a fragile doll, before he stalked over to the twin who had been shot twice in the chest.

"I thought it best to kill your little brother quickly since he did nothing wrong," Setzer explained. "I wanted you to watch him die and suffer in the end. What a horrible brother you were to drag him into this," Setzer sneered. "You don't even deserve to be called an older brother." He stepped onto the man's hand as he reached out for his little brother's body, smiling cruelly at the display. I watched as the man gaped helplessly and as Setzer's smile faded into a frown. "He's boring me Kuja. Dispose of him and have someone clean up," he ordered. Setzer moved towards the table, grabbed a bag, and began to rummage through it. During this, Kuja took aim and shot the man squarely in the chest, piercing his heart and ending his life.

I watched as some of Setzer's men began to clean up the mess left behind from the murders I just witnessed. I didn't know how to feel or what I was thinking. I didn't know the two, but I figured they were desperate twins looking for money to pay for their mother's heath expenses. I saw Setzer begin walking towards us one more time holding something in his hand. With each step he took, I felt my body involuntarily jump until he was right before us.

"Please don't mind that," he said evenly. "Trash needs to be disposed of every once in a while or it builds up. Don't fret over them; the older twin was a horrible brother to involve his little brother in such business," he clarified. He then leaned down in front of me, "The surgery they needed to pay for was a liver transplant; their mother is an avid drinker who will probably destroy her new liver anyway," he said. He looked towards Xion who was still sitting petrified beside me, just the way Setzer left her. Reaching out, he placed a small lollipop in front of her with a smile. "Every kid likes candy, right?" he asked. Xion remained motionless, not even bothering to look at the candy. Setzer stood and stretched, looking towards Kuja.

"Kuja? Would you be a dear and get ready for plan B?" Setzer requested, walking towards the now open door. "I think we should give Axel one last chance, don't you?" he asked. I watched helplessly as everyone in the room aside from a few guards left with Setzer and Kuja. I reached out to Xion, lightly touching her motionless body…

She screamed in pure fear, clutching her head and curling in on herself in fear.

I didn't know what to do, so I simply held her as she screamed and sobbed. She was a smart girl; she knew as well as I did—as well as Reno probably did, too—that we were all going to die. Whether we go the same way as those twins or not was anyone's guess.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Axel's POV**

It seemed everywhere I turned, I saw someone else crying. At this point, most of the seriously injured—which included Naminé—were rushed to the hospital and the rest with minor wounds were treated on the spot. I came to realize that if one wasn't being interviewed by an officer they were bawling their eyes out over something or someone. I, on the other hand, fell into all of the categories. Technically my hand needed stiches—a lot of them actually—but I couldn't just leave everyone behind. Not that it bothered me much anyway when I raced off after _Incubo Cremisi_—it just stung, really. I asked for it to be patched up temporarily so I could stay with my shell-shocked cousin and boss. Now, it was just wrapped up with some heavy, blood-stained gauze. Kairi sat beside me, having finally calmed down and stopped crying enough to fuss about me going to the hospital. As she screamed at me that my hand could get infected or I could collapse from blood loss, I just smiled at her.

I was glad to see she was feeling better.

Zexion sat on the other side of me, idly playing with his bangs while Demyx talked quietly with Marluxia in the kitchen. Larxene had disappeared some time ago, trying to call Xion to make sure she was all right. Riku, Sora, and Hayner were all outside getting some light treatment for their wounds from the kind doctors. I looked over at the slate-haired teen—completely ignoring Kairi as she screamed at me about my injury—and voiced the question that had been plaguing my mind for the past half hour.

"Zexion, do you think I should go out looking for them?" I asked quietly. He glanced up at me with dark eyes.

"You have no idea where they went; where the hell would you start looking?" he pointed out lowly. I looked away and sighed. He had a point there. I lost them when I had tried to follow them, and now I had no idea where any of them were.

"But I—"

"Just stop, Axel!" Zexion yelled suddenly. "Do you honestly not understand the gravity of the situation we are in? You can't just run off on some fool's errand and expect us to support you! You need to realize that Roxas is gone now—taken by _Incubo Cremisi_!" Zexion yelled, standing now and shaking with rage. "If you cross them, you'll be killed you _fucking__ moron_!" Zexion screamed the last bit, shocking the few people still left in the restaurant. Zexion was panting now, and Demyx and Marluxia raced over to see what was wrong.

"Zexion, I—"

"Just shut the hell up, Axel," he interrupted weakly, tears falling from his eyes, "Just stop talking…" Demyx arrived then, wrapping his arms protectively around Zexion's body and running his hands through his slate hair soothingly.

"It's okay, Zexy. Don't you worry…"

"It's not, Demyx. Roxas is gone and will probably be killed," he cried into Demyx's chest. Kairi's eyes welled up at this realization as well and she hugged me close. I wanted to hit myself for asking such a stupid question. Zexion was right, going after _Incubo Cremisi_ would be the stupidest thing I could do…but I can't just sit back and take it! Not after they took both my cousin and Roxas! What were they after? If I just knew that…

"Marluxia!" We all turned toward the sound of Larxene's panicked voice. Marluxia walked closer, putting his hands on her shoulder as she cried while trying to explain something. While I watched the two, feelings of uneasiness began to grow in my stomach. Larxene was a strong-willed woman by nature; she didn't show many emotions other than hostile ones, so to see her in tears made me sick. Demyx and Zexion probably felt the same, seeing as how the latter seemed to have suddenly calmed down. I watched Marluxia lower his arms, hands clenching at his sides as he turned towards us, beckoning me over. I stood on shaky legs, feeling my heart beat speed up dangerously as I walked toward my friends. Why was Marluxia so sullen looking, why was Larxene crying, and why were they calling _me_ over to them? When I stopped beside them, Larxene looked to me with large, tearful eyes.

"Larx…what's…" I trailed off, my throat suddenly too dry to speak.

"I wanted to check up on Xion, so I called our neighbor…to c-check on her," she began, forcing herself to calm down and form the words she was trying to say. "When they went over, they found the front door smashed in…the place was a mess and….s-she was—" she stopped short and began to cry yet again.

I wanted to grab her by her shoulders and shake her until she finished. What the hell was wrong with my daughter? Was she safe? Was she hurt? Was she in pain? What the fuck was going on? _What!_

"Axel! Let go of her!" I stopped, releasing my grip on Larxene's thin shoulders. I felt stronger ones wrapped around my upper body and turned slightly to see Demyx and Marluxia holding me back. I hadn't realized that I was voicing my thoughts. I stopped struggling as Marluxia and Demyx released me, the former standing before me with a serious look on his face.

"They found…a red ribbon on the floor of her bedroom."

I fell to my knees as the news sunk in. _Xion was…gone—taken by _Incubo Cremisi_, and now forever out of my reach._ _I, who had promised her mother on her death bed that I would always protect her; that I would always provide and care for her; that I would always shelter her from the cruelties of the world._ To know that I failed one of my few friends…that I failed my daughter! What a father I've been; leaving her alone with all this going on; when she was vulnerable. What a fool! A complete and utter fool! How could I ever have thought leaving her was the right choice?

"_Running is what you do best! Just go you ungrateful, bastard child!"_

I guess, in a way, my father was right when he told me that all those years ago. I ran from my problems then, and I still do. I ran from my family, my friends, my lover…and even my child. I truly am a despicable human being.

"Axel, please don't cry," Kairi whispered in my ear running her hands soothingly up and down my back.

Damn it all! That's twice this night!

"How can I not?" I asked back, equally as quiet. "Xion…_my daughter_…she's gone!" I screamed the last part, pushing my cousin from me. "I could have protected her! She would have been safe here with me if I hadn't—" I stopped, feeling and seeing the concerned eyes of all my friends on me. Eyes full of pity…

I hated it.

"Is there a Mr. Axel Lea among you?" We all glanced in the direction of the new voice. A young police officer, no older than me, walked up to us. "Officer Burmecia is outside and has requested to see you," he said. I nodded briefly and blew past my friends and followed the young man.

"Axel!" Demyx called out, having caught my arm before I was out of reach, "Please promise me…you won't be reckless," he finished weakly, his words low enough that no one else heard. I didn't face him fully; I didn't want them to see the tears still welling in my eyes. I didn't want to see their pitying faces or listen to their empty condolences. I didn't answer, simply pulling my arm from his grasp and walking towards the shattered door. Stepping through, I looked around curiously for the young officer that had called on me, finally spotting him near an unmarked police car waving enthusiastically. _He is definitely new_, I thought as I walked over.

"Thanks," I mumbled as he stood out of the way of the door. I leaned down and poked my head in the window. Kuja sat in the driver's seat looking through papers with an annoyed expression. He seemed upset about something, but when he felt my presence, he looked up with a slight smile. "Long time no see." I waved weakly. The last time I remembered seeing and talking to him was at Alec's funeral. What had seemed like years ago, in reality, wasn't all that long ago at all. "You needed to talk to me?"

"Yes, would you mind getting in? I'd rather we spoke somewhere more private. The press will be here soon, and I'd hate a bystander to leak important information," he explained. I stood back, opened the door, and slid in. When I secured my seatbelt, he put the car into drive and began to drive down the road. I lazily stared out the window, trying to formulate a plan on how to get back at _Incubo Cremisi_ for crossing the line. It seemed that everyone I ever cared about was disappearing or suffering because of these criminals! It had to stop, and I swear I'll be the one to end—

"Gah~!" I choked out, the seatbelt digging into my neck at the sudden stop. Kuja stared through the windshield, a dark expression replacing the annoyed one from earlier.

"Get out of the car," he ordered, opening his door and slamming it behind him. I looked out the window, finally realizing what area of town I was in. "Now, Lea!" I heard Kuja shout from outside. I opened the door, taking a tentative step out of the car, wondering why we were in the old district of town. It was dark since there were no streetlights and most of the area was off limits; the majority of the area being made up of condemned buildings and the abandoned train station. Any good kid in this town knows to avoid the old district, especially the "train graveyard"…or, at least, that's what the abandoned station was called when I was a kid. The darkness and general avoidance of any sane person made this place a cesspool for any and all criminal activity in Twilight Town…not to mention the next few states. Even cops avoided the place…but I was raised in it.

Why a Twilight Town police officer would bring a civilian like me here was anyone's guess.

And it worried me.

"Come here," he motioned me closer, pulling out a small folder from the trunk of the car. "I'd like to show you something," he assured me, grabbing something else and slipping it into his pocket before I could get a good enough look at it. I stopped just before him, senses on full alert as he handed me the folder. "I can assure you that these were taken a little less than an hour ago."

"What is—" I opened the folder, feeling my blood turn to ice as my heart sunk down into my stomach. My chest felt squeezed and I couldn't breathe as I stared at the photos in the folder Kuja handed to me. The first picture I saw was Reno…or a mangled version of him anyway. He had more bruises than skin, and any skin left was dyed a horrible red color. A few limbs seemed to be bent in weird positions, signaling they were broken or sprained. I felt like crying as I looked at a close-up of his pained face. The next picture was Roxas, and he looked mostly unscathed aside from a large bruise on his neck, making my cold blood boil again. The next picture…was Xion. She was unhurt from what I could see, but her eyes were wide with fear, and she looked clearly shaken about something. The last picture was them all sitting next to a TV, a movie playing in the background. The character on the screen looked familiar, and when I looked to my left, Kuja was holding a TV guide magazine in his hand.

"See? That movie is set to play this evening and will finish up in fifteen minutes," he explained. It was true, I knew the movie, and idly remembered watching the old black and white film with Xion on one shared, sleepless night.

"Why are you showing me this?" I asked quietly, not trusting my voice above its current whisper.

"We received this folder at the station a few moments before the call about the drive-by. It was addressed to you, along with a note." Kuja pulled a small bag out that held the note inside. "It was taken for evidence but I wanted you to be able to read it, so I took everything we received and brought them here." I held the bag in my hand and read over the elegant handwritten note.

_Axel,_

_Enclosed in the folder, you'll find proof of your loved ones' safety. We'll return them to you if you tell us where the book is and deliver it to us__._

_Incubo Cremisi_

I felt Kuja looking over my shoulder as I lowered the note. Book? What were they referring to? I looked to Kuja. "I'm…not sure what they're talking about," I admitted. I was angry with myself. When I read the note, the beginning made my heart leap with joy, _I_ _have a bargaining chip I can use to save them_, but when I read the rest of it, I felt anger. What book were they talking about, and why did they need it?

"I looked through some of the old files I kept when investigating your father," Kuja began, walking toward the driver's seat of the car. "Your father kept a book, a ledger if you will." Kuja walked back, handing a few more papers to me. I looked through the typed report papers, knowing I didn't have any time to read them. "He recorded everything he did, everyone he dealt with, every shipment or delivery—received or sent—and all the money he ever made. It was his book of everything," he finished up. "When I was undercover, I never had the privilege of seeing the real book, but I had heard about it. We never found it before he killed himself." He stood beside me, leaning against his car. "I imagine that this gang must have had dealings with Alec and knew of the book's existence—"

"That's all great and dandy," I interrupted, "but I've never heard of such a book. Do they honestly expect me to know anything about my criminal father?" I demanded. How dare they compare me to my father! I had nothing to do with anything he did or anything my mother did. I _wasn't _like them, I'm _not_ like them, and I never _will _be like them!

"He must have mentioned something; you might have seen him writing in it!" Kuja urged. "Maybe your mother mentioned it once or twice—"

"I'm telling you!" I yelled, cutting off Kuja's pleading. "My father was never around either my mother or me enough to tell us anything! He never mentioned anything about his work, not once aside from vague descriptions of where he was going!" I yelled, slamming my fist on the car. "Not once did they ever mention a single thing involving their nightly activities…" I trailed off, continuing to think about my past.

My mother, when she _did_ come home, would never talk about where she had been or what she had been doing. She'd give my father a slight nod and pass out in her room. On the strange and rare occasion she was home, awake, and sober she would talk with me. It was those rare moments that made me believe she actually loved me like a mother should. My father on the other hand never spoke about his work. He might mention where he was going if he suddenly had to leave but never more than that. He spent most of his time planning in his office or drinking in the kitchen. Again, on the rare occasion he wasn't working and was sober at home we would talk about normal things. At times, I'd feel like my father actually cared about me.

"Axel!" I was pulled from my thoughts when Kuja gripped my shoulders in his hands and began to shake me roughly. "You have a chance to save Reno, Roxas, and Xion! Your loved ones! You know…_I know_ you know where the ledger is; he must have told you, his only son!" I knocked his desperate arms away from me, stepping back and catching my breath.

"I told you!" I screamed back. "I don't have a clue!" I panted, looking at the scattered pictures and papers on the concrete. Kuja was panting too, eyes downcast as he gripped the side of his arm in his hand tightly.

"Get in the car," he ordered in an even voice. I stared at him as he pulled his gun from the holster.

Something's was wrong. Something was very wrong.

"Get in the fucking car!" he yelled, lunging and twisting my arm painfully behind my back, leading me to the front seat and shoving me in the driver's seat, gun aimed at my head the whole time. He tossed a wire tie at me. "Tie your hands to the steering wheel, you'll be our driver," he said. I placed my hands on the wheel, and he placed the gun down for a fraction of a second to wrap my hands around the wheel and forced me to fasten them the rest of the way with my teeth. When I was secured he moved to the the passenger's side and slammed the door shut with a heavy sigh.

I should have known something was wrong when he began demanding things about the supposed ledger. He aimed the gun at my head again and coldly glared at me.

"You're with _Incubo Cremisi_," I stated more than asked. It was pretty obvious at this point. He nodded curtly and looked at my secured hands a moment.

"Your father must have brought you out here once or twice as a kid; you know your way around its streets?" he asked quietly. The way he referred to the area made it sound like a foreign city which, at times, it seemed to be.

"Not him," I corrected quietly, "My mother did." I put the car into drive with difficulty, the wire cutting into my hands. "Tell me where I'm going, and I'll get there."

It was mostly true. My father brought me here once compared to the multitude of times my mother brought me out here. My father showed me one house: how to get to it and escape. My mother showed me the way to that house years earlier, but she also made sure to take me through the area every Saturday of every month. No matter her mood or when she came home the night before, I was expected to be ready for the tour and quizzing that would result.

"The abandoned train station," he answered. I nodded, pulling from the side of the road and navigating my way through the old district with practiced ease.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Roxas's POV**

_"Grazie!"_ **(3) **Setzer smiled, sliding the phone from his ear, a slight smile playing on his lips. Angrily, I spit out the gag he had unceremoniously shoved into my mouth moments before he answered the call to his cell phone. "Sorry about that, you were being too loud for me to hear Kuja on the other end," he apologized smugly. "It seems plan B has failed," he sighed, sitting on the couch beside me. Instinctively, I pulled Xion's near motionless body closer. Her eyes were still wide and she was still trembling, but other than that she was still and quiet. "So, it's time for plan C then." He smiled at me.

"How many plans do you have?" I questioned, simply out of curiosity.

"Oh, plenty; don't you worry your pretty, little head," he patted my spikes gently, glancing at Xion for a moment. I watched his face closely, and for a fraction of a second, I thought I saw a hint of regret in his eyes…though it was gone as quickly as it appeared. "Did she eat her candy yet? It will calm her nerves~"

"Shut up!" I interrupted, pulling her closer and feeling her arms wrap around me lightly. "We don't want to listen to your fake pleasantries!" I yelled. Setzer stood then, turning his back to us as he carefully avoided Reno's damaged body at our feet.

"I have no intention of hurting the girl," he whispered. "I had no desire to bring a child into this." He walked towards the door, opening it and closing it behind him. I stared after him, even as the goons in the room moved to block the exit. I let his words linger in my mind. Could I trust his words that Xion would be safe? But if he didn't want her involved, how could he let them bring her here? Perhaps he's trying to mess with me by acting this way—to throw off my guard by acting innocent…or maybe he has a soft spot for kids.

"R-Roxas," Xion croaked suddenly. I glanced down at her resting on my chest and loosened my arms when I saw her struggling to get free. "They're gonna bring my dad here, aren't they?" she asked quietly. I looked at her, unsure how to go about responding to her question. I knew they would, especially after the pictures they made us pose for. They were probably going to use it as a bribe to get him here. Xion pulled the lollipop from her pocket and looked it over. "My mom…used to buy these lollipops for me when I got a good grade," she began. "After she died, my dad bought them for me every week, no matter what because they made me remember the good times."

"They probably bribed him into coming here with our lives…we'll all probably wind up—" I stopped short, unable to bring myself to tell the small girl her life was over before it really began. She stuck the candy into her mouth with a sad smile.

"You don't need to say it…i-if you can't," she promised, crawling off the couch to sit beside Reno. She bowed her head, pulling the candy from her mouth and letting it fall to the floor beside her. "I understand…the situation we're in," she cried silently. I heaved a heavy sigh as her quiet sobs filled the room. Xion was a smart girl, and a very brave one at that.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxX

**3****rd**** Person POV**

_Sixteen Years Ago_

_ "Mom?" Axel mumbled as his mother got out of the car. Her black dress blew lightly in the wind as she walked towards the door. Axel didn't know where they were, or why his mother hadn't taken them home yet. After the funeral for his nana, he wanted nothing more than to crawl under his sheets and cry himself to sleep. She turned to him; loose pieces of her red hair fell and framed her face as she motioned for him to come closer. "Where are we?" he asked quietly._

_ "Starting today, I'm going to teach you how to get here and navigate this area of town," she informed him while slowly walking up the creaky porch steps, Axel following closely behind her. "You will know this area inside and out, and one day you will know this house even better than your own__, do you understand?" She turned, kneeling before him. Axel decided then that his mother was pretty when she wasn't under the influence of drugs. Although she had dark circles and bags under her eyes; even though she was deathly pale and terribly thin, Axel thought she was pretty._

_ "Y-Yes," he said, wanting nothing more than to make her happy._

_ "Every Saturday I want you up and ready by five a.m. so I can teach you," she said, running her hand through his hair. "You're my smart boy, so you'll have to remember everything I teach you, okay? And never forget them," she pushed. Axel nodded again. She continued, "Your father bought this house for us before he left. Nobody besides you and me can know about this place. Don't tell a soul about it."_

_ "Okay, mom," he whispered. She smiled._

_ She smiled at him! She never did__._

_ "Let's begin your lessons with a history of this area of town…"_

**Axel's POV**

I pulled the car to a stop at a stop sign, shaking the distant thoughts of my past from my head. I'd have never guessed that what she had taught me all those years ago would come in handy. As much as we grew apart over the years before her suicide—even when I stopped calling her mom and started calling her Jamie instead—she made it a point to drag my ass out of the house before sunrise every Saturday to teach me. I always hated it when she took me out without sleeping the night before; she was always especially pissy when that happened. But I guess, as I'm driving around the pitch-dark streets, I can't help but suddenly feel grateful to her.

"Park in the train graveyard," Kuja ordered in a quiet voice. I did as I was told, driving forward and parking among the rusting, broken train cars at the abandoned station.

This station and most of the old district were the original epicenters of Twilight Town when it was still a quaint little village. The people in the town wanted to build a track from Radiant Garden to Twilight Town to boost trade and increase the town's wealth. Therefore construction began for the track and station. However, before any of it could be completed, the small boom town of Sunset Hill suddenly built tracks to Twilight Town, Radiant Garden, and many other places. Of course, back in those days, the Bell Tower—known today as Station Tower—was the only way anyone could find Twilight Town, so naturally the tracks were built there. After that, many of the town's people began migrating closer and closer to the Bell Tower, even though it was very far from the current centre of town. In the end, the train station and the tracks they were building were forgotten. Many of the homes here were left behind as well and everything was covered in tape reading "_condemned_."

Now, thanks to the constant bribery of town and state officials, this place is a hiding spot for any and all criminals, and the train station and its surrounding area have become the dumping ground for broken and old train cars. A history I only know because of my mother.

"Does here work?" I glanced at him as he got out of the car, pulling out his cell phone and ignoring my question. I sighed, thinking back to the pictures of Roxas, Xion, and Reno. If Kuja is taking me to them, then it's probably to meet the leader of _Incubo Cremisi_. Perhaps I can bargain my own life for the lives of my family and Roxas. Sure, I don't know where this ledger is that they seem to be after, but I'm sure I might remember something eventually. Moments later, Kuja opened the door of the car and cut the wire tie from my hands, pulling me out and holding me still with a gun to my temple and a firm grip on my right arm, now painfully twisted behind my back.

"You'd do your best to behave in front of the chief," he whispered threateningly into my ear, forcing me to walk towards the abandoned station. As I stared at it, I remembered the kids I went to school with always joked around about this place. Some came here to prove their fearlessness, other came for the creepy atmosphere. I know that even Kairi, in her youth, came here on a dare with a few of her friends…Roxas included. I always avoided the place after my father told me about it. He warned me to never step foot there, and if he found out I disobeyed him, he'd punish me severely. We walked up the steps and a man wearing a ski mask and holding a gun opened the door for us. "Look lively now," he said as he pushed me forward to my knees and held my head down.

"You didn't have to be so rough with him, Kuja," came a voice from the end of the hall.

I paused suddenly, feeling my blood go cold. I know that voice… I know I know that voice. But who…?

"Forgive me, sir," Kuja took a knee beside me as the steps got closer. I couldn't move; I felt my body stiffen as I stared at shiny black shoes. This voice…it can't be! No, it's just a coincidence…it has to be.

"Axel, it's been a while, hasn't it?" The man knelt before me, entering my line of sight…and making me wish Kuja had shot me earlier. My eyes went wide as my jaw went slack. Any semblance of normalcy I had left simply flew out the window as the last of the people from my past I could actually trust shattered it in my face. He shattered it with a knowing, innocent smile on his face. "Welcome to my little party, Axel! Make yourself at home; my guests are waiting for you."

"Setzer…why?" I begged, feeling tears prick the corners of my eyes.

"I'll explain everything in due time, Axel," he promised, standing straight once more. "Soon I'll tell you all about how your father saved my life…and how I served him as his second-in-command for nearly twenty years."

**Shorter than the last chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it just the same! I'm predicting two or three more chapters and an epilogue after this. Next time will be the super special awesome flashback chapter! I'm not going to be a jerk and demand reviews from anybody, just know it'd be nice to find out if anyone is still reading this. Again, I thank you all! Not just for reading and sticking with me, but for being my friends too! (Man, I'm really sappy today!)**

**Chapter Translations via Google Translate**

_We'll talk later, Kuja._

_Excuse me, sir. The girl has arrived._

_Thanks__!_


End file.
